


The Lost Hero

by KayyteeLynne



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, hylian/zora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 66,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Okay but get this - What if Link didn't know he was a hero? Straight from the chick who writes too many botw fanfics not sorry :)The Gerudo culture was the only life Dahvi knew, and despite the fact that he was a young Hylian boy, he was raised within the walls of Gerudo City under Urbosa's care. And like his Gerudo name suggested, he was a lost child, orphaned as an infant and found by Urbosa. Urbosa had always been honest with him, and though she and Riju were his family, the older he got, the less he felt like he belonged. Soon after turning thirteen, however, Urbosa offered him the chance to learn everything he could about Hyrule, entrusting him in the care of Robbie the Sheikah who promised to teach him everything he could about surviving in the world. Dahvi soon learns not only the truth behind the legends he grew up hearing about, but the truth about who he is.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

# Prologue

The Gerudo Desert was known for many things. For most, it was simply known as a vast wasteland, though some whispered of the dark secrets it contained. To others, it was a point of curiosity, drawing many unsolicited visitors in hopes of catching a glimpse of the beautiful Gerudo women contained within the heavily guarded walls of the city where no men were allowed. But to the Gerudos, the desert and all it contained was home. They knew the sands like the back of their hands; every change in weather and every dishonest mirage. They could navigate the desert with ease, whether on foot or by sand seal. They knew of the creatures that lurked in its deepest, darkest depths, and they knew just how far to venture out before getting lost to the unpredictable sandstorms.

It wasn’t often that an unfamiliar soul found themselves lost in the desert sands, but when one did, the Gerudo soldiers came to the lost Hyrulean’s aid, easily guiding them back to familiar territory.

Over the years, however, the Gerudos found that their curious and adventurous visitors grew less and less as the notorious group of ex-Sheikah known as the Yiga Clan grew in vast numbers. They, too, called the Gerudo Desert home, and they eagerly took advantage of the skilled travelers and curious newcomers.

It was impossible to locate their hideout, despite the efforts of the knowledgeable Gerudo, and they were left with only one option: to up their patrols between the city and Central Hyrule in hopes of keeping all travelers safe from harm. And though travelers were less frequent in the recent years, they kept their patrols up dutifully. Though, they could not save all who dared to tempt the desert. 

It was very late at night when Urbosa got word from her guards of a disturbance on the far eastern edge of the desert, just beneath the Great Cliffs. Their initial report told her of a lost couple ambushed by the Yiga Clan. When they arrived to come to the defense of the couple, however, all that remained was a lone child.

Something about the situation didn’t sit right with Urbosa. What would a young couple - with a child, no less - be doing out in the desert at that time of night? Blood had been shed, but otherwise, there was no sign of the outcome of the battle. In the morning, tracks could be seen, and the guards determined that a body had been dragged away, but the tracks did not lead far before disappearing completely. No other sign of any survivors remained.

Urbosa took the child into her care as the guards spent the following days desperately searching for the family of the child, but as the days turned into weeks, it became clear to them that the baby was an orphan. No mother or father would come knocking on their gates in search of their lost child. For whatever reason, the child was spared, but they could only assume that the parents had died.

It was rare that a male child would be born to a Gerudo women, and even more so, it was unheard of to allow men into their city. But Urbosa would not abandon the child, nor did she trust him in anyone else’s care. She felt a duty to the baby, and thus, she named him Dahvi and vowed to protect him within the walls of Gerudo City.


	2. Chapter 1

**12 Years Later…**

Dahvi’s lips pulled into a wicked sneer. He thrust the spear up before him threateningly, but the man only laughed.

“What are you, ten?”

“Thirteen,” Dahvi hissed.

This only caused the man to laugh harder. “Oh, kid. You don’t have a clue, do ya? Try as you might, but you ain’t gettin’ into that city, either.”

Dahvi twirled the spear confidently and let it set at his foot. He put a hand on his hip and grinned. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” The man crossed his arms. “Men aren’t allowed in that city. That goes for little rats like you, too.”

Dahvi shrugged one shoulder, then turned and marched toward the city gates. He let his spear rest on his shoulder as he strode passed the two guards, glancing over his shoulder briefly to see the look of shock on the Hylian man’s face. He snickered to himself, then broke into a run through Gerudo City, his bare feet slapping against the warm cobblestone roads.

It was early in the morning, but the air was already hot and the streets lively as vendors busied themselves with their shops and goods. A few female tourists had already arrived, stepping out of their hotel rooms or coming in through the main gates to get their hands on the precious Gerudo goods before they sold out.

The shop keepers barked at Dahvi as he darted between them, and some of the tourists gave the boy dirty looks, but he ignored them as he ran through the city. Riju was there somewhere, and he would be damned if she got away from him again.

Dahvi didn’t slow until he reached one of the narrow alleyways. The height of the buildings on either side provided just enough shade to help cool him for a moment, and he held his breath as he listened. He was sure he had heard her unmistakable giggle. Riju was known to play mind games with him. Like him, she was fast and nimble, and despite her mother’s scoldings, she scaled the buildings with ease, taking to the roof tops.

He heard her giggle once more. A flash of red caught his attention, and he turned his gaze to the roof just in time to see her braided red hair disappear from the edge. He gripped the spear between his teeth and jumped on top of a nearby crate. He shoved his toe into a crack in the stone and proceeded to climb, pulling himself up over the edge and onto the roof just as Riju was jumping the gap over the alleyway and onto the next roof.

With spear in hand, Dahvi quickly followed behind her, leaping over the gap and landing lightly on his feet. He chased Riju over the rooftops and across the city, ignoring the angry shouts from the Gerudo women below, and back toward the palace. Riju splashed through the waterways, rounding the corner and rushing passed two guards, nearly knocking them to their feet. As Dahvi came around the corner, they reached toward him, eager to stop the child in his tracks, but Dahvi easily dodged them and continued his pursuit.

Riju bounded across the next waterway, scaling another wall with ease, and continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the outer wall of the city. She dropped down into the sandpit where the city’s sand seals napped in the sun and quickly jumped onto the back of one of them, taking the reins and coaxing the lazy creature forward.

Dahvi followed without hesitation, throwing himself onto the closest sand seal and following Riju out of the city and into Gerudo Desert. He urged his sand seal faster until they caught up to Riju, causing her to shout in surprise. They pushed their sand seals faster still, racing west across the desert until they reached the home of Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Only then did they allow their sand seals to slow as the machine towered above them, sitting quietly in the heat of the desert.

“Nice try, Vi,” Riju said as she jumped off her sand seal. She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. “But you’ll never catch me.”

Dahvi got off his own sand seal and patted its thick neck. “I wasn’t trying very hard,” he said simply.

Riju scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right,” she said. “Just face it; you’ll never be one of us.”

“I’m starting to think you’re not Gerudo, either,” he said narrowly. “You’re so short.”

“Shut up!” Riju barked at him. She grabbed a fistful of sand and hurled it at him, but it only sifted through her fingers and blew away in the light breeze.

“Uh oh,” Dahvi started. “Shorty’s mad.”

Riju’s fists clenched at her sides. “I’m not short!”

But Dahvi ignored her and began climbing Vah Naboris. Riju muttered below, but quickly followed suit, eager to beat him to the top. It took a few minutes of careful navigation, but they scaled the beast quickly and easily and soon found themselves seated atop Vah Naboris, looking out over the vast Gerudo Desert and toward Central Hyrule.

“Maybe I’m short,” Riju said after a moment. “But I’m Mom’s favorite.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Dahvi shrugged one shoulder. “Well, yeah. She’s your mom, not mine.”

Riju frowned. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she said softly.

“I know.”

“I don’t care what anyone says,” Riju said. “You’re my brother.”

Dahvi’s lips pulled into a small, crooked smile. “That sucks.”

Riju grinned and shoved his shoulder. “Shut up, Vi!”

But Dahvi’s smile quickly faded as he looked back out over Hyrule.

“What’s wrong?” Riju asked.

“Nothing,” Dahvi said quickly, then sighed. “I just… don’t belong here.”

Riju frowned. “Yes, you do.”

“I don’t,” he said sharply. “How much longer until Urbosa kicks me out?”

“Vi,” Riju started softly. “She wouldn’t do that to you. You’re family. Gerudo or not, she took you in and she raised you. She wouldn’t kick you out.”

“But I don’t belong,” he insisted. “I’m a Voe, Riju. And I’m not a kid anymore.” His voice lowered. “I’ve heard what they say about me.”

“Shut up,” Riju said through her teeth. “You’re still a kid. No one’s kicking you out, alright?”

Dahvi remained quiet, unconvinced. He was well aware of the laws of the city. Urbosa could not continue to bend the rules just for him. And he knew she wasn’t simply training him in the ways of the Gerudo, but preparing him for a life on his own in Hyrule where he belonged.

He fingered the amulet in his pocket. He had had it for as long as he could remember. It was the only connection he had to his family, though he knew nothing about what the amulet meant. And whenever he inquired about it with Urbosa, she always said the same thing.  _ “You had it on you when we found you as a baby. We hoped we could use it to find your family, but we had no such luck. No one seems to know what it means.” _

A part of him sensed that she wasn’t being completely truthful with him; that she did in fact know something about it. He could only assume that up until then, he would have been too young to understand the truth. He had given up on pestering her about it; about his past. But perhaps it was time to bring it to her attention once more. Besides, if he was going to be kicked out of the city, he needed somewhere to go, and some clue as to who he really was.

“Why does it bother you so much?”

Dahvi glanced at Riju. Her brows were furrowed together as she studied him.

“Hm?”

“That thing,” Riju said, indicating the amulet in his pocket.

He played with it a lot as a child and talked to Riju about it, but as they got older, it was clear to him that it only made her upset, and he never took it out since.

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“You’re going to ask Mom about it again.”

She knew him too well. He shrugged.

“Look. I’m not trying to be insensitive and all, but whether you like it or not, this is who you are. An adopted Gerudo. Can’t you be happy with that? Not many Voe can say they can hang out with us, yanno. You should feel honored that Mom took you in. This is who you are. This is your family. Stop dwelling on something you don’t even know. That’s not your life. This is.”

Dahvi’s brows knit together. “You talk too much, you know that?”

Riju got to her feet and put her hands on her hips. “I’m insulted that we’re not good enough for you. You dumb Hylians always think you’re better than everyone else.”

“That’s not true,” Dahvi muttered. “Knock it off.”

“You should be grateful that Mom found you before those Yiga did.”

“Maybe,” Dahvi said as he got to his feet. “But if they did, I wouldn’t have to deal with you.”

Riju smirked and folded her arms. “Your life would be incomplete without me.”

Dahvi moved to the edge of Vah Naboris and peered over. “Maybe the Rito could have found me.”

“And do you think that would magically give you wings?”

“It would be nice.”

“Unfortunately, you gotta use those two legs of yours like the rest of us.” Riju climbed over the side and began the climb back down. “Last one to the city has to clean seal shit!”

*****

To Riju’s dismay, their mother was waiting for them in the sand pit when they returned, her arms folded across her chest and a brow raised.

“So,” she started as Riju and Dahvi dismounted their seals. “How did your lessons go today?”

“Oh, you know,” Riju started. “We learned things.”

“Is that so?” Urbosa said, a grin pulling at her lips. “So, you weren’t running across the rooftops again?”

Riju shook her head. “Negative, Ma’am.”

Urbosa nodded. “Must have been a different short Gerudo child and her Hylian brother.”

Riju shook her head. “Definitely,” she said. “You know how those Hylian boys are. Nothing but trouble!”

Dahvi muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes when Riju grinned at him.

“Go clean up, Riju,” Urbosa said, dismissing her daughter.

Riju met Dahvi’s gaze for a moment, her eyes narrowing, before she jogged out of the sandpit and into the city.

“I have to make a trip into Hyrule tomorrow,” Urbosa started. “Into the city. I thought you might like to come along and meet Princess Zelda. She’s around your age.”

“You thought I’d like to leave the desert and see what the rest of Hyrule is like? See what other Hylians are like?”

Urbosa frowned. “Dahvi -”

“Maybe you’d like to pawn me off on someone. Force me to be with my own people, because I don’t belong here. I can’t stay here much longer, can I?”

“Dahvi -”

“The way I see it, I don’t really belong anywhere.”

“That’s enough,” Urbosa said sharply. “What has gotten into you?”

Dahvi lowered his gaze. “Sorry,” he muttered, then huffed in exasperation. 

Urbosa hesitated. She, too, pulled her gaze away. “Vi,” she started. “I’m… sorry, too. You’re not wrong. I thought it would be good for you to see more of Hyrule and have a chance to meet other people like you.” She turned her attention back to him and her voice hardened. “But I am not pawning you off on anyone, do you understand?” When Dahvi met her gaze, her voice softened. “Gerudo City is your home, Dahvi. You will always have a home here, no matter what.”

“You can’t keep bending the rules for me,” Dahvi muttered. “I’m not a child anymore. You can’t treat me like I am. I know what the laws are, here. I know Voe are not allowed, and I am a Voe.”

“That may be,” Urbosa started. “But Gerudo or not, you are family. You are just as much my son as Riju is my daughter. Besides, you know that Gerudo Voe do exist. Every one hundred years, a Gerudo boy is born into -”

“But I am not Gerudo,” Dahvi said. “No matter what you say.”

Urbosa was quiet for a moment as she regarded him. “What do you want to do, Vi?”

Dahvi fingered the amulet in his pocket once more and tore his gaze away from Urbosa. “I don’t know,” he said softly. It was the truth. He was torn; torn between wanting to stay in Gerudo City and the life he knew, and wanting to go out into the world and embrace who he really was. He knew the laws in Gerudo City were strict; he was no exception to those laws, no matter how hard Urbosa wanted it. And the older he got, the clearer it became. He didn’t want to be the reason for discourse among the Gerudo. But for a while, he belonged there. He didn’t know if he would ever belong with the Hylians.

“You are much too young to worry about this now,” Urbosa said softly. “In time, we will discuss it. But you will not be kicked out of the city and abandoned, do you understand me? When the time comes, the choice to leave will be yours. But I cannot keep you locked up here in the city, either. I’ve taught you everything I could, but now I think it may be in your best interest to learn about the rest of Hyrule. Only with knowledge can you make an informed decision on how you wish to live your life. But if you’re not ready, I will not force you.”

Dahvi met Urbosa’s gaze. He knew she only wanted what was best for him. He believed her words. Not once had she abandoned him. And she was probably right; he couldn’t ignore the rest of the world forever. He couldn’t ignore who he was. That was what he wanted after all, wasn’t it? To see Hyrule? To meet other Hylians? Urbosa wasn’t throwing him to the mercy of the world; she was giving him a choice. And a part of him felt it was his duty to do this; not only to himself, but for the Gerudo. Someday, he would need to leave Gerudo City. He should know what Hyrule was like before that day came.


	3. Chapter 2

Dahvi had traveled out of Gerudo Desert a few times in his life, often traveling with the Gerudo soldiers to the stables at the end of the canyon, guiding various travelers and merchants safely back. At times, he and Riju even played along the canyon and climbed the mountains and plateaus. He enjoyed visiting the stables and seeing the horses and wagons bringing their riders and goods into and out of the desert. They weren’t like the sand seals; they were big and intimidating at first. But after a couple of apples and a refreshing scratch on the withers, he quickly fell in love with the beasts. But now, as he traveled with Urbosa and a handful of her guards, they did not stop at the stables, and he could only admire the horses from afar.

It was the first time in his life he would step into Central Hyrule, and naturally, he was dressed for the occasion. Even though the days were scorching in the desert, the nights proved to be just as deadly cold at times. Their homes stayed warm in the city, however, and it wasn’t often that he ventured out late at night, so he was not as accustomed to the heavier styled clothing. It felt limiting and uncomfortable, though he supposed he would have to get used to it sooner or later.

The walk through the canyon seemed endless, perhaps due to his anticipation, but by mid-morning they had finally come to the end, and after crossing the Regencia River, they stepped foot into Central Hyrule, leaving the dry, Gerudo region behind them. As they walked, their surroundings gradually turned green and lush with life. The air was remarkably cooler compared to what he was used to, though still warm enough that he did not feel he needed his extra layers, so he tucked them into the pack on his back.

His pace quickened eagerly as their path moved around the edges of the Great Plateau, then cut north towards Castle Town. He admired his surroundings with awe; Hyrule Field was far more colorful and full of life compared to Gerudo Desert. He jumped as a flock of birds fluttered through the trees of the nearby forest. Alerted to their presence, a small herd of deer leapt deeper into the forest, out of his sight. High above, he could hear the lone call of a hawk, and he paused to watch it fly, admiring it as it soared effortlessly through the air before diving toward its lunch.

“What do you think?”

He jumped at Urbosa’s voice, and he turned to face her. She had a hand on her hip, and she smiled. She took a moment to look around at their surroundings, but she had traveled this path many times; none of it was new to her. Still, she did not lack appreciation for Hyrule’s beauty.

“It’s alright,” Dahvi said.

“It’s far different than the desert, no doubt. But Hyrule has its own kind of beauty, don’t you think?” 

Dahvi did not respond, but continued to take in their surroundings. Urbosa continued forward, and Dahvi broke into a jog to catch up to her.

“There’s a lot you haven’t seen,” Urbosa continued. “While we’ve been fortunate enough to have a lot of people visit the desert over the years, not everyone is as able to do so. You’ve seen the Gorons and even the Rito, but you haven’t seen a Zora yet, have you?”

“No,” Dahvi started. “I s’pose not.”

“I have some business to tend to with King Roham,” she said. “Perhaps you will be able to meet King Dorephan when we arrive. I suspect each of the leaders will be there.”

Except for the casual chatter among the guards, they continued on in silence. By mid-day, they arrived at the Exchange where they stopped to rest before continuing on once more. Now in the heart of Hyrule, the world was as lush as ever. The landscape rolled away from them in either direction, but as they continued to walk through the afternoon, Dahvi could start to see the castle growing in the distance. By evening, their path took them around a small forest until the tall walls of Castle Town loomed before them. A handful of guards stood at the gate, bowing their heads to Urbosa as they walked through and into the city.

Night was slowly starting to creep in, but the city seemed very much alive. Though many Hylians milled about, Dahvi was surprised to see quite a few Rito, Gorons, and even other Gerudos in the city as well. People of every race seemed to recognize Urbosa, and they all bowed their heads and offered cheerful greetings as they cut through the city and toward the castle.

By this point, a handful of King Roham’s soldiers fell into step around them, leading them through the city and across the moat on to the castle’s grounds. They weaved their way up the path, passing through Gatehouses before finally climbing the large, stone steps into Hyrule Castle.

The interior of the castle was dimly lit as they stepped into the large, central Throne Room. The last of the sun’s light poured through the large windows, casting long shadows across the floor. Banners that seemed as tall as Vah Naboris hung along the stone walls. A few guards and servants milled about, disappearing down long corridors, but two figures caught Dahvi’s attention.

He had never met King Roham, but Dahvi immediately recognized the king of Hyrule, dressed as lavishly as a king would. Most of his face was hidden behind a full, grey beard, but his eyes pulled up in a genuine smile as his gaze fell on Urbosa.

Princess Zelda stood dutifully at her father’s side, shoulders pulled back and chin held high. Her long, blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her expression was stark, her hands clasped before her, but when her gaze moved to the visitors that stepped through the doors, her stern attitude quickly disappeared and her mouth pulled into a wide grin.

“Little Bird,” Urbosa said, her voice warm. “Sav’aq. You grow taller every time I see you.”

Princess Zelda brightened, her eyes closing as she smiled. “Perhaps I’ll be as tall as you!”

Urbosa bowed her head to the princess and the king, and they returned the gesture. Her hand moved to Dahvi’s shoulder as she spoke.

“I’d like you to meet my son, Dahvi.”

“It is a pleasure to have you here, Dahvi,” King Roham said. “Have you seen much of Hyrule before?”

Dahvi shook his head. “No, sir,” he said.

“Not like Gerudo Desert, now, is it?”

Dahvi offered him a smile. “Greener.”

King Roham laughed, then turned his attention back to Urbosa. “I’m afraid King Dorephan could not make it,” he said. “His hands are full at the moment with his new son, Prince Sidon.”

Urbosa smiled. “That’s wonderful news,” she said. She turned her gaze to Dahvi. “Perhaps, if we have time, we could pay the Zora a visit.”

“Yes, yes, a new baby, how wonderful.”

They turned their attention to the Rito that approached them. He waved a wing in the air as he spoke. Behind him, a large Goron followed, stepping into the Throne Room.

“You know, it’s not easy to get us all together like this,” the Rito continued.

“King Dorephan and I spoke of the matter at hand,” King Roham said. “As it remains, only the three of you have been named Champion.”

“And what of Vah Ruta?” the Goron asked. “Who will man the Divine Beast?”

King Roham turned to his daughter. “Zelda. Why don’t you show Dahvi around?”

The young princess nodded, then made her way toward Dahvi, her dress billowing from behind her as she strode briskly across the room. She smiled at him, then took his wrist in her hand and pulled him away.

“Come on, then,” she said. “Do you want to see the gardens?”

Dahvi hesitated, looking over his shoulder at Urbosa as Zelda pulled him forward. Urbosa smiled and nodded to him, and he let a soft sigh escape before following Zelda out of the castle and into the eastern gardens.

“That’s an interesting name,” Zelda said, finally letting go of his wrist. She walked ahead of him, pausing to smell one of the flowering bushes. “It means lost child, doesn’t it?”

Dahvi glanced at her. “How do you know that?”

Zelda smiled, her eyes closing for a moment. “Urbosa teaches me Gerudo.” She straightened and met his gaze. “You’re an orphan, right?”

Dahvi hesitated, shifting his weight on his feet. “Yes.”

“I’ve been to Gerudo Desert a few times,” Zelda said conversationally. “It’s so different, there. Do you like it?”

“Sure, I like it alright.”

“You know,” she continued. “Voe aren’t allowed in the city. That means men.”

“I know what Voe means,” Dahvi said through his teeth. Hylia, this girl talked a lot.

“Of course you do,” Zelda said quickly. “But, you’re not a Gerudo. You’re Hylian.”

“I know what I am,” Dahvi muttered.

“It’s interesting,” she said with a shrug. “The Gerudo are a race primarily of women.”

“I know that.”

Zelda’s expression soured. “Well, you know, not a lot of people know about the Gerudo.”

“I live there!” Dahvi exclaimed in frustration.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I know that,” she said in a tone of annoyance. “As Princess of Hyrule, it is my job to know everything. I bet you don’t know anything about the Zora. Have you even seen a Zora before?”

“No,” Dahvi said, his jaw still clenched.

Zelda held her chin up. “I have. They can’t go into the desert, though. I bet that’s why you’ve never seen one.”

“Well, we’re not all stuck-up princesses like you,” he muttered.

“I am not stuck up!” she barked, her hands balling into fists at her side. “You know, you don’t really act like a prince.”

Dahvi blinked at her. “I’m not a prince.”

“Sure you are,” she said as if it were obvious. “Urbosa is the queen of the Gerudo. As her son, that makes you a prince, and Riju a princess.”

Dahvi hesitated. He had never thought of himself as a prince, but he supposed it made sense. The guards always seemed to be keeping an eye on him, and even the Gerudos in the city seemed to show him more respect than they had shown the other kids, despite how angry he made them for running through their stands.

“Oh.” He paused. “Well, I’m not really a prince, anyway, since I’m not really her son. I’m just an orphan.”

“Orphan or not,” Zelda started, turning back to the flowers. Her fingers ran over the petals delicately. “You are Urbosa’s son. So you are Prince Dahvi.” She smiled and turned back to him excitedly. “The Zoras have a princess and a prince, too. I’ve met the princess before. Her name is Mipha.”

“What about the Rito and the Gorons?” Dahvi asked.

“They don’t have kings and queens like we do,” Zelda said. “They have elders. And I don’t think they have any kids like us.”

Dahvi turned his gaze to the castle. “Who are the Rito and Goron in there?”

“That’s Revali and Daruk,” Zelda said, moving to Dahvi’s side. “Revali is the best Rito warrior in all of Hyrule, and Daruk is the strongest and bravest Goron.”

“What are they all doing here?”

“They have been appointed as Champions by my father.”

“Champions?”

Zelda nodded. “Urbosa, too. My father says that Hyrule will be at war someday with Calamity Ganon. The Sheikah have warned him about it. In preparation for this war, my father appointed someone in each region to be Champion and man the Divine Beasts.”

Dahvi glanced at her, hesitant. “War?”

“He chose the most powerful people in each of the regions,” Zelda continued. “But they all volunteered themselves, too. However, he has not yet chosen a Zora Champion.”

“Why not?”

“King Dorephan has been preoccupied with their own business. Things are tense between the Zora and the Hylians. Though, I suspect we have some time before the final Champion should be chosen.”

Dahvi frowned, turning his gaze back to the castle. Urbosa had never said anything to him or Riju about this Champion nonsense. “What about the Hylians?” he asked. “Do they have a Champion?”

Zelda grew quiet. When Dahvi turned to her, her gaze was on the ground.

“Are you familiar with the legends, Dahvi? The legends of Hylia and the curse placed on Hyrule?”

“A little bit.”

“They say Hyrule is doomed to repeat history. A great evil, like Calamity Ganon, will continue to rise, breaking Hylia’s seal time and time again. Two heroes will be destined to stop him and return him to his seal.” She met his gaze. “One of the heroes carries the spirit of Hylia. That spirit, and Hylia’s power, runs in the royal family. I am one of those heroes.”

“What about the other one?”

Zelda looked toward the castle once more. “The other hero is said to be Hylia’s Chosen Hero. The hero is typically revealed by the Triforce of Courage that is said to be seen on his left hand. He is the only one who can wield the Master Sword and bring forth its true power.”

“Who is he?”

Zelda frowned deeply, her brows knit together. “He has not been revealed yet,” she started. “However, there’s a small chance he will be revealed at all.”

“Why’s that?”

“This generation’s Chosen Hero has been referred to as the Lost Hero. Rumors say that the Chosen Hero was killed as an infant. And if that’s true, there is no other hero to take his place.”

“A baby?” Dahvi repeated. “How could they know if a baby is the Chosen Hero?”

“I don’t know,” Zelda admitted. “They are just rumors, after all. Still, it is concerning that the Chosen Hero has not been revealed yet. There have been no signs of who he is. No one has seen the Triforce. No one hears the voice of the Master Sword.”

“Where is the Master Sword?” Dahvi asked curiously.

“It is said to be protected deep within the Great Forest. However, only the Chosen Hero can navigate the dark, twisted woods and find the sword.”

They were quiet for a moment. When Dahvi spoke, his voice was soft. “What will you do if there is no Chosen Hero?”

Zelda’s gave shifted to the distant horizon. The sun had disappeared, and the last of its light caused the sky to turn from vivid pinks and oranges to a deep blue. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “I cannot be certain what I can do without the power of the Master Sword. Perhaps I may still be able to seal Calamity Ganon, but how strong that seal will hold, I cannot be sure.”

If all that Princess Zelda said were true, the future of Hyrule seemed bleak at best. It was clear to Dahvi the weight that the princess carried on her shoulders. Without the Chosen Hero, it seemed there may be little hope, and that pain showed on the creases in her forehead. Such a large burden for such a young girl.


	4. Chapter 3

Dahvi barely slept that night, his mind preoccupied with all that Princess Zelda had revealed to him. As a prince, he felt it was his duty to help her, but what help he could offer, he didn’t know. And besides; it wasn’t like he was really a prince. As a Voe, he wasn’t even allowed in his own home. It would have been different if he were a Gerudo Voe, but he was not. And outside of Gerudo, he would have even less power. In truth, he was no one. And what help could a nobody provide for the Princess of Hyrule?

These thoughts continued to occupy his mind the following morning, and it seemed to occupy Zelda’s mind, too. Their goodbyes felt somber, despite the cheery moods of the adults around them. Zelda hugged Urbosa tightly, wishing her a safe journey in Gerudo, and together, Urbosa and Dahvi left Castle Town to make their trip back to the desert.

The majority of the morning went by quietly. This time, Dahvi did not scamper ahead excitedly. He did not pause to take in the sights that Hyrule offered them. He kept his eyes to the ground, still mulling over Princess Zelda’s words. He barely noticed when they stopped to rest, almost walking right past Urbosa. He jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet her gaze.

“What’s on your mind, Dahvi?” she asked. Her eyes pulled at the corners in concern.

“When were you going to tell us?” Dahvi asked softly. 

Urbosa’s expression did not change. Dahvi knew that she knew what he was referring to. But still, he spoke again.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you are one of the Champions?”

“I’m sorry, Dahvi,” Urbosa said quietly. “I wanted to wait until you and Riju were a little older.”

“Why?” Dahvi sneered. “Do you think we wouldn’t understand? Do you think we wouldn’t find out? That we wouldn’t see that a war is coming?”

Urbosa frowned and turned her eyes to the ground. “Vi,” she started.

“We know what the Divine Beasts are for,” Dahvi continued. “Sheikah technology created for war. They’re not there for Riju to climb all over like one of her sand seels.”

“I was not trying to keep anything from you,” Urbosa said, her voice hardening. She met his gaze. “That’s why I brought you with me. I wanted you to see Hyrule for yourself. I wanted to give you a chance to meet King Roham and Princess Zelda. To see the Rito, the Gorons, and the Zora. I wanted you to see the beauty that is Hyrule and the truth behind the legends. It is not something I can simply explain to you and expect you to understand to its fullest.”

“Princess Zelda did,” Dahvi said.

Urbosa’s expression softened. “And you saw her pain, her worries, the burden placed on her, did you not?”

Dahvi hesitated and pulled his gaze away.

“Dahvi,” Urbosa started. “Hyrule is our home. Not just Gerudo Desert. Hyrule has endured many triumphs and losses. It has seen many wars and battles. It has seen strife. It has seen peace. There was a time when even the Gerudo were not respected, and there were battles between us and the Hylians. Even now, there is tension with the Zora. But in the end, Hyrule is our home. And I do not want you to be locked away in this corner of the world. There is much for you to see and learn, Vi. You need to find your place in this world, and you need to know who you are.”

“And what about this war?”

“It is my job to help protect our home. As long as Calamity Ganon’s threat remains, I will always be ready to come to Hyrule’s defense. It is our duty to help Princess Zelda and ensure Hyrule’s safety.”

“I understand,” Dahvi said through his teeth. “I just don’t like it. And I don’t like being pulled around on a leash on some secret quest to find myself. I’d rather hear the truth from you than from some stuck-up Princess.”

Urbosa let a small smile pull at her lips. “She puts on a good show, but she is terrified. Remember that, Vi. In this world, there is so much more than what meets the eye. I know you understand this. I know you see her fears.”

“I wish I could help.”

“Perhaps all she needs is a friend,” Urbosa said. “Life has been very hard for her since her mother passed. And as she gets older, it will only become more difficult. People expect a lot from her, and she struggles with it daily.”

Dahvi was quiet for a moment. “You’re sending me away.”

“I am not sending you away, Vi,” Urbosa said gently. “I will never send you away.”

He sighed. “But you want me to experience Hyrule and learn everything I can.”

Urbosa smiled. “Yes, I do. I have spoken at great length with Robbie, a Sheikah located in Akkala. He has studied under Purrah, Impa’s younger sister. You remember Impa, the leader of the Sheikah tribe.”

Dahvi nodded. Impa had been to Gerudo City a handful of times over the course of his life. And though other Sheikah had accompanied her, he didn’t really know any other Sheikah. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of being dumped onto someone he didn’t know, but he did not argue with Urbosa.

“Robbie has agreed to take you under his wing. You will learn a lot from him and you will have a chance to meet a lot of other people and kids like you. What do you think?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you do.”

Dahvi sighed through his nose and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll go.”

Urbosa smiled. “I should warn you,” she started. “You’ll need to get used to wearing warmer clothing.”

Dahvi groaned and Urbosa laughed. She tousled his hair with her hand.

“If you’re lucky, maybe you can learn to ride a horse, too. They’re nothing like the sand seals.”

This did pique Dahvi’s interest. He took a moment to look around them, taking in the sights of Hyrule once more, and a sense of excitement and adventure washed through him. Growing up, he had always wanted to see what lay beyond the desert he called home. Now, he was getting that chance. Perhaps leaving Gerudo wouldn’t be so bad.

*****

He could feel Riju’s presence, though she offered him no greeting. She stood in the doorway, watching with a frown as Dahvi packed his things. After a moment, he paused to straighten and stretch his back. Then, he turned to finally acknowledge her. He offered her a smile, but there was a deep frown on her face.

“Mom told me everything,” Riju said.

Dahvi turned back to continue packing. “And?”

Riju was quiet for a moment. “I don’t want you to go.”

“You can come visit me,” he said over his shoulder.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s a good opportunity,” he said.

“Then why don’t I get that opportunity?”

Dahvi paused, then turned to Riju. “Do you want to go?”

“Apparently it doesn’t matter what I want,” Riju said, growing angry. “It’s my job to stay here and learn to be a queen someday.”

Dahvi frowned. “Is that what Urbosa said?”

“Well, no,” Riju started.

“A queen should know all about Hyrule, too,” Dahvi said. “I’m sure you will have your chance to go out there, too.”

“So, why can’t I go with you?”

“Because you’re Gerudo and I’m Hylian. You still have a lot to learn here. There’s nothing left for me here.”

Riju put her hands on her hips. “It always comes down to that with you, doesn’t it?”

Dahvi shrugged. “It’s just the truth.”

Riju dropped her arms to her side and turned her gaze to the floor. “I thought you didn’t want to leave.”

Dahvi pressed his lips together for a moment. “I didn’t,” he admitted. “But mostly because I thought I was being forced to leave.”

“I told you no one is kicking you out.”

“I know,” Dahvi said. “But I want to go. I can’t stay here forever.”

“So, now we’re not good enough for you?”

Dahvi sighed. “Why do you have to twist everything I say?”

Riju crossed her arms. “You go to Castle Town one time, and now suddenly you act like you’re so mature.” She waved her hands in the air to exaggerate her comment, then rolled her eyes.

“A war is coming, Riju,” Dahvi said. “Princess Zelda is all alone.” He shrugged. “I want to help. Maybe there’s some way that I can.” He hesitated. “Urbosa and the other Champions… They’re brave and selfless. I want to be like them.”

Riju turned her gaze to the floor. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know,” Dahvi said. “I’m not saying anything. Just that Urbosa is right. I need to find my place in this world. I want to. Whatever that may be. And this is my chance.” Riju met his gaze, and he smiled. “But no matter what, Gerudo City will always be my home. And I’ll come visit as much as I can. But only if you come visit me. Hyrule is really, really cool.”

The corner of Riju’s lips twitched and pulled into a small smile. She nodded once. “Alright,” she said. “Deal.”


	5. Chapter 4

The trip to Akkala was far longer than going to Castle Town, taking them two days to complete their journey. Located in the north-eastern corner of Hyrule, the air was notably cooler. At it’s northern tip, and just west of Akkala, Death Mountain loomed over them, and to the east, the mountains that made up Upland Zorana. And beyond the range, tucked away in the deep valley, was Zora’s Domain.

Dahvi didn’t realize how close he would be to the Zoras, which only reminded him that he was a very long way away from home. Or, the home he had known for his entire life. And though he would always feel a closeness to the desert he grew up in, he knew that he belonged out in Hyrule. Urbosa was right, afterall; Hyrule was their home, no matter what corner of the world they came from. And he was excited to explore it all.

The north-eastern corner of Hyrule that made up the Akkala region wasn’t unlike the rest of Hyrule, at least from what Dahvi had seen. It was just as lush with life as Central Hyrule, yet notably more open and vast. The trees ignited in fiery oranges, reds, and yellows, bringing a stark contrast of color to the green plains. As they neared the edges of Akkala, he could smell a hint of the salty ocean on the breeze.

By nightfall, they finally reached the lab that the Sheikah Robbie called home. He was quirky as Sheikah came; he was short in stature and wore glasses that Dahvi could only compare to goggles. And it was clear that he had a true love for ancient Sheikah technology, with many artifacts hung on walls and scattered around the main room of his lab. Dahvi didn’t know what any of it was, but found himself examining them curiously as Robbie greeted them. As he and Urbosa spoke, Dahvi wandered around the lab, drawn to its curiosities. He was in the midst of examining a peculiar object, his arm raised to touch it with his fingers, when Robbie jumped up from seemingly out of nowhere, grinning at Dahvi. His arms folded across his chest as Dahvi stumbled backwards in surprise.

“Ah, a curiosity for technology, hm? A boy after my own heart.”

“Sorry,” Dahvi muttered. He clasped his arms behind his back.

Robbie laughed and waved him off with a hand. “Nonsense, boy. I appreciate a mind that craves knowledge.” Robbie patted the item that Dahvi had been examining. “Not to worry; nothing here will hurt you. Well, certainly not as they are right now.” Robbie laughed as Dahvi’s expression turned to fear. “Oh, don’t fret,” he said. “All of our technology was created to help stop the Calamity. They will do you no harm.” He swung his leg around, promptly spinning himself around to face Urbosa. A wide smile split his face.

“Don’t you worry about him, now,” Robbie said. “He’s in good hands. The best, if I do say so myself!”

Urbosa smiled down at Robbie. “I wouldn’t see him with anyone else,” she said. She turned her gaze to Dahvi. “You do as Robbie says, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dahvi said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Robbie asked.

“I appreciate the offer,” Urbosa said. “But I’ve left Riju in charge until I return.”

“A terrible decision,” Dahvi said.

“Well, best you get back as soon as possible, then,” Robbie said with a grin.

Urbosa tousled Dahvi’s hair, then bent down to plant a kiss on his cheek. Dahvi’s nose wrinkled, but otherwise he did not pull away from her.

“Sav’orq, Dahvi,” Urbosa said.

“Sav’orq.” He watched as Urbosa and her guards left the lab, the door closing behind them, and he let out a breath, his shoulders dropping. This was his life now.

“Now, then,” Robbie started, clapping his hands together and turning to Dahvi. “You’ve had a long trip. A good night’s rest will do you some good. Are you hungry?”

Dahvi shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Well, then, let me show you to your room.”

Dahvi followed Robbie towards a hallway outside of the lab. They climbed a set of stairs, then stopped at one of the closed doors.

“I have much to teach you, Dahvi,” Robbie said as he opened the door. “We’ll start first thing in the morning. For now, settle in and get some rest.”

Dahvi thanked Robbie, then stepped into the bedroom, the door closing behind him. Dahvi stood in the center of the room for a moment, looking around him, then placed his pack on the bed against the wall. He gazed out the window - opened just slightly - overlooking the Akkala region. To his left, east of Akkala, he could see the Akkala Sea. To his right, the sun had disappeared behind the distant Death Mountain. The sky was darkening quickly as the evening approached.

Dahvi took a moment to settle in, emptying his belongings from his pack. He filled the wardrobe with his clothes and placed his spear carefully against the wall in the corner of the room, across from his bed. When he was finished, he let himself drop onto the bed. He took in a deep breath, the salty air filling his nose, and he closed his eyes.

*****

An unholy sound louder than Dahvi could have ever imagined caused him to awake with a start, falling out of his bed and onto the floor. His hands rushed to his ears, pressing tightly against them in an attempt to block the horrid noise. He dared to open his eyes, wincing slightly as the sound continued, only to find Robbie standing above him, banging two pots together.

“What the - are you out of your mind?” Dahvi barked at him.

Robbie straightened and laughed, and to Dahvi’s relief, he stopped banging the pots together.

“We have no roosters to wake us up around here,” Robbie said. “I thought this would do just as well.”

Dahvi groaned and pushed himself onto his feet. He glanced at the window only to be met with the disappointing news that the sun hadn’t even graced the world with its presence yet.

“It’s not even daylight out,” Dahvi whined.

“Not yet,” Robbie confirmed, raising a finger in the air. “The sun will be up shortly. But there is still much to be done!”

“Agreed,” Dahvi started. “Like more sleep.”

Robbie grinned. “Come,” he said, turning away from him and moving to the door. “Get yourself dressed. The day has just begun!” And with that, the door closed loudly behind him.

“He’s insane,” Dahvi muttered. Still, he stretched his arms, yawned, and proceeded to dress quickly. He trotted downstairs into the lab where Robbie was waiting. Dahvi sniffed the air, the scent of fresh eggs filling his nose.

“Ah, yes,” Robbie said. “Breakfast is a key start to every day.” He held a plate of cooked eggs in front of him, only to pull the plate away as Dahvi reached for it.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Robbie said. “This is my breakfast.”

Dahvi frowned. “But you said breakfast is a key start to the day.”

Robbie nodded. “I did say that, didn’t I? But in the real world, there are no servants to feed you.”

“I’ve never had servants feed me,” Dahvi muttered.

“But they cooked for you.”

“I guess.”

“And they hunted and gathered for you.”

“Well -”

“If you want to eat today, dear boy, then you must find a way to do so.”

Dahvi let out a loud sigh, and Robbie grinned.

“I already gave you some help,” Robbie said. “Early mornings and evenings are the best times to hunt. And during the day, you can gather any plants you come across.” He jumped forward toward Dahvi, thrusting his palms out at him. “But don’t eat them! Later, I’ll show you what’s good, and what’s poisonous.”

Dahvi swallowed. “Poisonous?”

Robbie chuckled. “I have complete faith in you,” he said, then pushed Dahvi out the door. “Now, go get some breakfast!”

Dahvi stared at the door as it slammed behind him. He stood there a moment, then heard the distinct sound of a deadbolt sliding across. He heard shuffling from inside, then noticed Robbie peaking at him from the nearby window, a wide grin on his face. Dahvi sighed, then turned around to face the still sleeping world. Without the sun, there was a chill in the air, and he pulled his cloak tighter around him before stepping off the stoop with only his spear in hand.

Fortunately, Robbie’s lab was not far from the foothills, and Dahvi recalled seeing a lot of wildlife darting in and out of the trees in a sparse forest to the west. He set off in that direction, whistling a quiet tune to himself until he neared the forest. He had never hunted before, but he was not unfamiliar to the concept. He wasn’t a completely inept idiot, afterall. He knew that the creatures of the wild would not take kindly to his presence. And those that did not scurry off to safety would surely have no fear in attacking him head on. He had a general idea of what to avoid - the larger, more intimidating beasts - and what would likely provide an easy meal.

He set off into the woods as silently as he could, spear at the ready, his eyes searching for any movement he could find. Birds fluttered through the trees, and from time to time, a squirrel leapt between the branches, but Dahvi did not expect to have much luck with these smaller, quicker creatures.

It wasn’t long, however, before he came across a small herd of deer nibbling on the grass just at the treeline. He pressed himself against one of the trees, holding his breath as he leaned around to examine them.

There was a particularly large deer with antlers closest to him, but he didn’t dare to attempt to hunt that one. He chose his next closest target, one of the smaller does, then carefully planned his method of attack. Thanks to his training with the Gerudo, he felt confident in his abilities with the spear. The target was in his line of sight, and he was close enough to ensure accuracy. All he needed to do was throw the spear.

He stepped out from behind the tree only to snap a small branch on the ground. The sound immediately alerted the herd, their heads shooting up and their eyes wide as they spotted him. The sprung into action, quickly darting back into the trees at remarkable speed. Dahvi cursed under his breath, but resisted the urge to chase them. Instead, he threw his spear into the ground, then leaned against the tree to wait until his anger passed.

After a few moments, his breathing slowed, and he turned his gaze to the sky. From one of the branches above him, a bird took flight, momentarily leaving its nest. Curious, Dahvi proceeded to climb the tree until he reached the nest. To his delight, three eggs were tucked into the structure of the nest. It was no deer, but perhaps it would be enough to satisfy Robbie. 

No sooner did he reach into the nest, however, the mother bird returned angrily. She screeched threateningly and batted her wings at him. Dahvi tried desperately to keep his hold on the branch while swinging his arm around, but before he knew it, he was dropping to the ground, landing hard on his back. The impact knocked the breath right out of him, and he choked and sputtered for a moment before his breathing steadied once more. He glared angrily at the bird perched on the edge of the nest, and she seemed to glare angrily back at him, daring him to try to touch her babies again.

Dahvi cursed at the bird, then returned to his feet. He pulled his spear out of the ground and trudged through the forest in frustration. His stomach was starting to grumble, now, and the hungrier he felt, the angrier he became.

He slowed his pace and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He wasn’t incapable of taking care of himself, and he refused to let anyone think he didn’t have what it took to survive in Hyrule on his own. He didn’t need a babysitter - certainly not Robbie - and he was determined to prove that to himself and to Urbosa.

He slowed further still, stalking along quietly as he spotted the herd of deer once more. There was no way he would go back to Robbie with three measly eggs; he was getting himself one of those deer.

He made his way to one of the does once more, getting as close as he dared without alerting them, keeping his eyes on the ground to make sure he didn’t make a sound. Once he was near enough, he pressed himself against a nearby tree and sucked in a breath, steadying himself. He peered around the tree, took aim, and threw his spear quickly at his target.

He whooped for joy as the spear hit its mark and the deer promptly fell, crying out in pain. The rest of the herd took off once more, not looking back at their fallen friend. Dahvi quickly made his way to the deer who was now twitching and convulsing. He took his dagger from his hip, taking the liberty to end its life quickly. When the deed was done, he wiped the blood off on his pants before pocketing the dagger. He removed the spear from the deer and let it hang behind his back. He stood, then examined the deer with a frown. It was considerably larger than he was, bringing a new dilemma to mind; how in the name of Hylia was he supposed to bring the thing back to the lab?


	6. Chapter 5

Dahvi didn’t know a thing about what to do after the hunt. He was sure he had to skin it somehow before he could even consider cooking the meat. And if done properly, he knew the pelt could be used or sold. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. But would Robbie help him with that? And that was only assuming he could get the deer back to the lab in the first place. One of those horses would be good right about now.

A stable. Dahvi remembered seeing a stable just down the hill a ways. Maybe there was someone there that could help him. But still, he couldn’t leave the deer alone, certain that scavengers would not hesitate to make a feast on his hunt.

He sighed as he looked over the deer. His only choice was to drag it out of the woods and back to the lab. He took hold of its front feet, then with a grunt, he pulled, dragging it across the ground. It was even heavier than he imagined, but he was determined to get it back to show Robbie.

It was a slow process, dragging and stopping to catch his breath, but eventually, he made it back to the lab. By then, the sun had already woken, warming the air considerably and causing Dahvi to shed his cloak as he pulled the deer carcass up the hill and stopping in front of the lab. He paused a moment to catch his breath once more, then straightened and knocked on the door. After a moment more, the door opened a crack, and Robbie poked his nose out. He looked up at Dahvi, down at the deer carcass, then back up to Dahvi.

“Can I help you?”

Dahvi’s gaze narrowed on Robbie. “I got breakfast.”

“That’s nice,” Robbie said. “Enjoy.”

Dahvi stared at him for a moment, his mouth open slightly. “What do I do now?” he asked desperately.

Robbie shrugged. “Well, I would advise cooking it first.”

Dahvi’s shoulders dropped. “How?”

Robbie scoffed. “Well, if you don’t know how to cook -”

“I know how to cook,” Dahvi snapped. “But you have to skin it first.”

“ _ You _ have to skin it first,” Robbie corrected him.

“I don’t know how to do that,” Dahvi whined.

“If only there was someone who could teach you that,” Robbie mused.

“You!” Dahvi barked. “You’re supposed to teach me!”

“No, that doesn’t sound right,” Robbie said. “I can’t be here to show you how to do everything, you know,”

“How else am I supposed to learn?” Dahvi said, growing frustrated.

“The world is full of resources for you to learn from,” Robbie said. “Utilize them.” With that, the door closed and locked once more.

Dahvi stared at the door, then let out an angry huff. He turned his gaze back to the deer carcass, chewing on his lip in thought. He looked around him, hoping to find something he could use to help carry the deer. The answer came to him in the form of some old wood boards, scrap pieces of rope, and four broken, discarded wheels cast carelessly aside.

Dahvi set to work putting the boards together, using some scrap pieces of rope to hold them together. He tied the ropes tightly, then carefully set the boards on the wheels, using more rope to secure them together and fix them as best as he could. When it was finished, he tested it, first by leaning some of his weight on it, then by pushing himself on top and sitting on it. When he felt confident that it would hold, he turned his attention back to the deer. It took some maneuvering, but he managed to pull the deer onto his shoulders just long enough to hoist it onto his makeshift cart. It wobbled under the weight of the deer, but otherwise, the structure held together.

Feeling proud of his work, he pushed the cart forward. But another thought occurred to him just as the cart started to pick up speed; Robbie’s lab was on top of a hill, which meant that he would be fighting with gravity the entire time. Not only that, he wasn’t even completely sure where he wanted to take the deer carcass. But he didn’t have time to think about it, the cart already escaping his grasp as it picked up more speed down the hill.

Dahvi cried out and chased after the cart. He tried desperately to reach it and pull it to a stop, but it was quickly gaining momentum, and all he could think to do was throw himself on top of the cart, and thus on top of the deer. He clung to the sides, screaming as it continued to pick up speed, hurtling faster and faster down the hill with no way for him to be able to stop it.

He briefly considered throwing himself off the cart and hoping it would stop somewhere where he could find it, but as he looked down over the edge of the cart, he decided against it. It seemed his only options were to attempt to ride it out, or risk severe injury throwing himself off the speeding cart. Of course, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t incur injury by riding it out. If he were to crash into a tree, it surely wouldn’t fair any better for him.

And then another realization came to mind; the cliff. And it was approaching quickly.

He cursed loudly, then threw his weight to the right with all his might in a desperate attempt to turn the cart into a more favorable path of travel. The force of his weight, however, was too much, and the car careened first on two wheels, then tipped over completely, throwing Dahvi and the deer carcass to the ground. Dahvi rolled across the ground, then looked up quickly, watching as the cart flipped and rolled down the hill, coming apart as it did so. One by one, the wheels rolled and fell until one wheel remained. It rolled and rolled the rest of the way down the hill, bouncing along the ground until it finally started to wobble, then fell to its side, coming to a stop in the East Akkala plains.

Dahvi held himself up on his elbows, staring at the pieces of the cart. He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head, then turned to the deer lying a few yards beside him. He stayed on the ground, contemplating every choice he made in his life that led to that moment. Urbosa would have been so ashamed. He let out another sigh, then hung his head in defeat.

“Oi!”

Dahvi jumped at the voice. He felt the ground tremble and looked up as a horse and rider came trotting over to him. The man on the horse was grinning ear to ear.

“That was quite somethin’! Gotta give ya credit! You’re a determined thing. Can I give ya a hand with that?”

Dahvi looked up at the stranger, then pushed himself to his feet. He brushed himself off, then turned back to the deer, hesitant.

“I got it,” he said, and the man laughed.

“Nothin’ wrong with askin’ for a little help, hm? C’mon. Thundah an’ I will drag it over to the stables for ya.” He pushed himself off of his horse and immediately took some rope out of his pack. He set to work tying the deer’s legs together, then hoisted it onto the rump of the horse. He took the reins in his hand, then pulled the horse around toward the stables. Dahvi hurried to catch up to him, traveling beside the man back up the hill.

“What’s a kid like you doin’ out here, anyway?” the stranger asked.

“Apparently learning a life lesson,” Dahvi muttered. This caused the man to bark out a hearty laugh.

“There’s certainly a life lesson there,” he said. “First hunt?”

Dahvi shrugged. “Guess so.”

“Well, yer in good hands,” he said, pulling his shoulders back proudly. “I’ve got years of experience living off the land. I’ll show ya a thing or two, how’s that? More often than not, you’ll learn that us travellers can help each other out.”

“What do you want in return?”

He laughed again. “You catch on quick. Nah, kid, this one’s on me. I don’t want to see that embarrassment happen again.”

“Was it that bad?” Dahvi muttered.

“Nah,” he said, waving him off. “Shows you got some determination, anyway. And no fear. Certainly no fear! But be careful; even courage can be blinding. Know your limits, hm?”

“Sure,” Dahvi said with a one-shouldered shrug.

“So, what’s your name, son?” he asked.

“Dahvi.”

The man held a hand out to him and they shook.

“The name’s Pitar,” he said. “Come on, let me show you what to do next.”

Pitar tied his horse to the hitching post at the stables, then lifted the deer carcass off his mount’s back and dragged it a few yards away. He knelt to the ground beside the deer, patting the space next to him. Dahvi knelt beside him, watching carefully as the man took out a blade.

“Yer gonna wanna skin it, first,” Pitar explained to him. He showed him exactly how to skin the deer, chatting casually the entire time. “People’ll pay good money for a good pelt. And if ya don’t wanna sell it, it can be used for a variety of things, like making some nice, warm clothes.”

When Pita finished skinning the deer, he showed Dahvi how to clean and dry it, laying it out on the ground in the sun when they were finished. Then, he showed Dahvi how to get as much of the meat as possible, and even how to wrap it and preserve it for a later day. The whole process took the majority of the morning, and by the time they were finished, Dahvi’s mouth was watering as Pitar placed a piece of meat onto a pan.

“Now, think you can get a fire going?”

Dahvi nodded, and with just a little help from Pitar, he got a decent blaze going. Once it was hot enough, he put the pan with the meat over the fire, turning it over occasionally to allow it to cook thoroughly. As he cooked, Pitar stretched his legs out in front of him, explaining to Dahvi all the ways to cook food. He told him how to find the best seasonings and how to cook other ingredients together. Dahvi focused on his words, desperate to retain as much of it as his brain would allow him. And when his breakfast was finished, Pitar got to his feet and stretched his arms over him.

“Well, Dahvi. You did good today. Think you can handle everything next time ‘round?”

Dahvi nodded, eagerly ripping into his meal. He chewed, swallowed, and got to his feet. “Thanks for your help, Pitar.”

Pitar saluted him, then turned to retrieve his horse. “Next time it’ll cost ya!” he said over his shoulder.

Dahvi watched as Pitar rode off away from the stables, then returned to finishing his well deserved breakfast.


	7. Chapter 6

It was late in the morning when Dahvi finished eating and resting. He cooed to the horses that came through as their riders paused to rest from their travels, all the while his mind mulling over everything Pitar had taught him. He knew now that hunting was difficult and time consuming, to say the least. But based off of what Robbie and Pitar had told him, he could find just as much nutrients in the plants in the wild as he could find in the animals. He supposed it was worth learning what was edible, and what was not.

By midday, he set forth into Akkala once more, this time with a full pack of meat, eager to spend the afternoon gathering everything he could find to bring back to Robbie. He continued to venture south, keeping along the coast across the East Akkala Plains. He kicked at the stray wheel as he passed his crash sight, then made his way up the slope towards the Ukuku Plains. His sense of adventure got the best of him, however, when he came across the Akkala falls, and he jogged across the bridge to explore the small island in South Lake Akkala.

His adventure proved to be worthy as many unique plants were scattered around him, and he whistled to himself as he gathered anything and everything that looked interesting. He filled his pack until he could fill it no more, than took the opportunity to rest. He sat his pack on the ground, then sat on the edge of the island, letting his feet dangle in the water.

He was only allowed a few minutes of rest before he heard movement in the trees behind him. He froze, yet his pulse quickened as his mind went over every possibility. Sure, it could have been a bird, a fox, something small and innocent that certainly did not want to bother him.

Or it could have been a boar. A very pissed off boar.

Dahvi’s eyes locked with the creature as it stood at the treeline. It stomped its hoof and huffed angrily at him. Dahvi moved slowly, his hand out as he got to his feet, but this did not convince the boar to stay put. He charged at Dahvi suddenly, and Dahvi yelped and sprinted across the island, the boar hot on his heels. He looked over his shoulder as the boar was nearing, and in a desperate attempt to escape its tusks, Dahvi threw himself to the side, rolling through a thicket of brush and thorns before tumbling down the bank and into the water.

When he surfaced, the boar was stalking the edge of the water. Dahvi didn’t dare return to the island and instead swam across the small lake and onto the shore on the other side. He lay against the grass until he caught his breath, then pushed himself up onto his elbows. Across the lake on the island, the boar remained, huffing and pawing at the ground.

Dahvi sat up and examined himself. He was cut up and bruised badly, and there was a sharp pain in his arm that he could only guess was from a cracked bone. He cursed under his breath; in the condition he was in, it was unlikely he would be able to go back, fight off a boar, and retrieve his things, never mind the hike back up to Robbie’s lab.

“You sure know how to get into trouble.”

He jumped at the voice behind him and turned to see a young Zora girl standing a few yards away. She was far shorter than he expected, roughly around his height, and at the realization, he couldn’t help but wonder - why in Hylia was every other race taller than Hylians? Though he had never seen a Zora in person, he knew from Urbosa that they were a tall race. The Zora that stood before him, however, was even more remarkable than anything Urbosa had told him. Her skin was a bright pink with reddish hues, vivid against the greenery of Akkala. A long, shark-like tail jutted out from behind her head, which had silver jewels, like a sort of crown, draped across her and down on either side of her face. A jeweled belt hung around her hips, and other shimmering accessories marked her wrists and ankles. He didn’t know if it was how Zoras typically dressed, but from what he had seen of royalty, he swore she came from royalty. Perhaps, then, it was the Zora princess who Zelda spoke of.

The Zora girl’s expression turned uneasy and she pulled her gaze away. “Wh-what are you staring at?”

Dahvi quickly pulled his gaze away and closed his mouth. He had not realized he had been gawking at her. His cheeks warmed slightly. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I, uh, never saw a Zora before.”

“Oh.” The Zora met his gaze and she offered him a warm smile. “Uh, I’m sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Mipha.”

Dahvi got to his feet, wincing slightly as he did so. “Dahvi,” he said simply.

“You’re hurt,” Mipha said, quickly moving to his side. She took his arm in her hands. “I can help you.”

Dahvi wanted to pull his arm away, but her presence was comforting. His heart raced in his chest. “I, uh, no,” he stammered. “I’m fine.”

“Don’t be silly,” she said. She moved her hand over his arm. “I can fix you up in no time. See?”

Dahvi watched in awe as a soft light began to emit from her palm. The light grew and spread across his arm, sending a warm, tingly sensation through him. When it subsided, the cuts and bruises, along with the pain, were gone.

“What the -” Dahvi muttered under his breath.

“Just a little something I can do,” Mipha said, pulling her hands away quickly and turning away, her cheeks reddening. “You looked like you had been through a lot today.”

Dahvi’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I, um, saw you crash your cart this morning. And then the boar attack just now.”

Dahvi turned away in an attempt to hide his warming cheeks. He felt like an idiot. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “What were you doing watching me, anyway?”

“I wasn’t,” Mipha said quickly. “I mean. I come out here sometimes. Akkala is very pretty, and I like the smell of the ocean.”

Dahvi glanced at her. “Me too.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

Dahvi shifted on his feet. “Is it that obvious?”

Mipha smiled. “You’re very tan. And not very good at hunting.”

Dahvi blushed again and turned away. “I’m from Gerudo,” he said quickly.

Mipha’s eyes brightened. “Gerudo? I thought the Gerudo were only women?”

“I’m not Gerudo,” Dahvi said. “Just… from there. I’m Hylian.”

“Oh.” Mipha hesitated. “What’s it like? Living in Gerudo? I’ve never been. For obvious reasons.” She laughed lightly.

“It’s hot,” Dahvi said dumbly. “Uh. Dry. Nothing like Akkala.”

“Do you like it there?”

Dahvi shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But I like it here, too. It’s different.”

Mipha smiled. “I suppose that’s the best part of Hyrule, isn’t it? Everywhere you go is a little different in its own way. There’s a lot to appreciate. I wish I could see it all.”

“Me too.”

Mipha brightened. “Hey. Since you’ve never seen a Zora before, I guess you’ve never seen Zora’s Domain. Do you want to? That’s where most of the Zora live.”

Dahvi smiled. He still had some daylight left, and he couldn’t possibly say no to the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He nodded. Mipha took his wrist in her hand, and he followed her as she led him towards the larger waterfall.

“We should take this shortcut,” she explained to him. “Otherwise, it will take all night to walk around the mountains and come up the way everyone else does.”

Dahvi looked up at the tall cliffs. “I don’t see a shortcut,” he muttered. He turned when he heard a splash to see Mipha in the water.

“Come on!”

Dahvi hesitated. “How do you think you’re going to get over the mountains from there?”

Mipha pointed up the waterfall. “By swimming up the waterfall.”

He raised a brow at her. “You know how waterfalls work, right?”

Mipha smiled slyly at him. “You know I’m a Zora, right?”

“And I’m a Hylian. Do you see the problem?”

“Just come on,” she said, splashing water towards him.

Dahvi hesitated, then jumped into the water and swam to her side. Mipha took his hands once more and placed them on her shoulders.

“Just hold on tight, okay?”

“You have got to be -”

But Mipha was already darting through the water, faster than he ever thought possible. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck, and she shouted at him over her shoulder. He adjusted himself on her back, loosening his grip just enough so as not to choke her, and when they neared the base of the waterfall, he closed his eyes in silent prayer.

His stomach lurched and dropped as they ascended the waterfall, water splashing all around them. He dared to open his eyes, first looking up as the top of the waterfall neared quickly. Then, he looked down, and his stomach twisted sickeningly as he realized how high up they were. He closed his eyes again, his grip tightening on Mipha just as they crested the top of the waterfall, only to come crashing down into the lake.

Beneath the surface, Dahvi quickly grew disoriented. It took him a moment before he realized he was seemingly being sucked backwards, and then the realization hit him that he was being pulled back towards the waterfall. He kicked forward desperately, but the pull of the falls was too strong for him to escape.

He felt a hand grip his wrist once more and he was suddenly being pulled forward forcefully through the water. When he finally broke the surface, he choked and sputtered, clearing his lungs of the water he had swallowed. When he finally caught his breath, he turned his gaze to Mipha, still holding his hands. She offered him a sheepish smile.

“I’m so sorry,” she said quickly. “Are you alright?”

Dahvi nodded. “You saved my life twice.”

Mipha blushed and pulled her gaze away. “Nonsense,” she said, then laughed lightly. “You’re so dramatic. Come on.”

Dahvi watched as she swam to the shore and followed suit. Once on solid ground, he shook his hair out, then followed Mipha to the edge of the cliff. Down below them was Zora’s Domain. It was far more elegant than Dahvi could have ever dreamed, a large city of Zoras hidden in between the mountains. Zora’s far taller than he strode with confident elegance, making their way over the bridges that curved around the center of the city, each of them as unique and colorful as the next, varying shades of reds and blues. He could hear the distinct laughter of Zora children, and he looked down to see them splashing in the water below.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She took Dahvi’s wrist and pulled him forward. “Come on. You can meet my little brother, Sidon.”

“You’re not expecting me to dive down there, right?” Dahvi asked warily.

Mipha giggled. “Of course not. Can’t have you almost die a third time today, right?” She pulled at his wrist and guided him down a path and toward the city.

From the distance, the city was elegant, and the Zora were tall, but up close, the city was far grander and the Zora even taller. He felt ridiculously small and unworthy in their presence, and though they raised their brows at him as they passed, they otherwise paid them no mind as Mipha excitedly led him through the city.

Eventually, Dahvi found himself in a small room, a large bowl of water in the center. Mipha reached in and scooped out a small, red tadpole-like creature, and he splashed excitedly in Mipha’s cupped hands.

“Is that…”

“A baby Zora,” Mipha said with a grin. “This is my little brother, Sidon.”

Dahvi marveled at the small creature. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how something like that could grow into a creature as elegant and tall as the Zora.

“It will be a while before he can leave the water and run around with the rest of the kids,” she said. “When he’s big enough, I can teach him how to swim up waterfalls and do everything a Zora can do.” She held her cupped hands out to Dahvi. “Do you want to hold him?”

Dahvi hesitated, his gaze moving from her to Sidon. He offered his cupped hands out and Mipha carefully put Sidon into his palms. The baby was wet and slick against his skin, and Sidon continued to splash in the shallow water that pooled in Dahvi’s hands. After a moment, he dipped his hands back into the bowl, and Sidon swam out of his palms and back into the water.

“I think he likes you,” Mipha said.

Sidon wasn’t the only Zora child that seemed to like him. Dahvi quickly drew the attention of the other Zora children, and they laughed and followed them excitedly as they made their way through Zora’s Domain. They circled Dahvi, shouting eager questions at him, and Dahvi stopped, sitting on the ground to be at their level. He told them about Gerudo Desert and Vah Naboris, and in turn, they told him about the rivers and lakes of Hyrule and of their own Divine Beast, Vah Ruta. Dahvi stayed there well into the evening, unaware of the watchful Zora eyes on him. 


	8. Chapter 7

It was late when he returned to the lab. Dahvi dropped his pack on the table. It opened as it tipped over, spilling some of its contents out. Dahvi stood before Robbie proudly as Robbie inspected the bag and its contents. He nodded and ‘hmm’d’ as he went through it, pushing a few items aside into small groups. When he was finished, he straightened and nodded to Dahvi.

“I’m impressed,” he said. “You were gone all day and only came back once. What have you been up to this whole time?”

“I met another Hylian who showed me how to skin and cook the deer,” Dahvi said. He proceeded to explain how he attempted to build a cart, and then that it fell apart, leaving out the embarrassing detail that he almost killed himself in the process. He told Robbie how he ventured further south and gathered everything he saw, and about the boar that attacked him. He even told him about Mipha and Zora’s Domain, and how she fixed his arm and helped him get his things back. Robbie listened intently as he spoke, and when Dahvi finished, a smile pulled at his lips.

“Well,” he said. “Sounds like you had quite a day. Have you had dinner yet?”

Dahvi’s stomach growled in response and Robbie laughed.

“Alright, then,” Robbie said, clasping his hands together. “Lucky for you, I cooked too much for myself tonight. Dinner’s on me.”

Dahvi eagerly accepted a plate of food from Robbie, relieved that he would not have to fend for himself any more that day. He ate quickly, hardly tasting the food, and when his plate was empty, his stomach was full, and exhaustion suddenly washed over him. He yawned and let his chin rest in his hand at the table, his eyelids heavy.

“Tired already?” Robbie remarked. “There’s still plenty of time for work this evening.”

Dahvi groaned, and Robbie grinned.

“Well, I suppose you’ve worked hard enough for today. It will be another early morning for you, anyway. Might as well go rest up.”

Dahvi didn’t have the energy to voice his displeasure any further. He took Robbie’s words as permission enough, getting up from the table and shuffling his way upstairs and into his room.

The room was dark. Though he wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed, something out the window caught his attention, and he moved to lean against the sill, gazing out over Akkala cast in an eerie glow from the bright, full moon. He hadn’t noticed before how beautiful the region looked at night. The region was not lit aglow in vivid colors of greens and oranges as it was during the day. Instead, it seemed peaceful, its colors diluted by the night. In the distance, the moon shimmered on the ocean, and just beyond the mountains to the south, he could see a faint glow from what he assumed was Zora’s Domain. He imagined the city of Zoras looked even more stunning at night.

He kept his gaze in the direction of Zora’s Domain, his thoughts moving to Mipha, the beautiful Zora princess. He wondered if he would see her again. She was so unlike Princess Zelda; not brash or arrogant, but humble, kind, and sweet. He didn’t know what Robbie had in store for him, but he knew he had to see Mipha again.

*****

The next morning, Dahvi awoke before Robbie’s horrid excuse for an alarm. It was still dark, but he dressed quickly, then made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast, cooking some of the meat from his hunt the day before and a few of the eggs he had gathered. He even made enough for Robbie, offering him a plate as Robbie made his way downstairs.

“Someone’s trying to get on my good side,” Robbie said as they sat down to eat.

Dahvi shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe.”

“Is it because you want a chance to go see a little Zora girl?” Robbie batted his eyelashes at Dahvi.

“Shut up,” Dahvi murmured.

“Well, there will be plenty of time to flirt with girls,” Robbie said. “I thought we’d spend the morning going over some of the things you’ve gathered. I have a few good books here I’d like you to study, too. Can’t have you eating a poisonous mushroom, now, can we?”

Dahvi nodded. “What else?”

“Eager to keep busy, hm? Well, I suppose you could spend the afternoon with me around the lab. I’ll show you how to grow vegetables, and perhaps we can do something with that pelt you’ve got.”

Dahvi tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. He was really hoping for a chance to get out and explore Akkala some more. But as Robbie laughed, he knew his expression showed enough.

“Don’t worry, boy,” Robbie said. “I’m sure you’ll see Princess Mipha again. Once I’m confident in your abilities, you’ll have a lot more freedom to go out adventuring. Yes?”

Dahvi nodded. When they finished their breakfast, he helped Robbie clean up, then they set to work at the table with the items Dahvi had gathered the day before. Robbie had various books spread out around the table as well, each open to different pages, and Dahvi worked to identify each of the plants. Eventually, he had formed two groups, one containing all the poisonous items. The other items he helped Robbie to preserve and stored them away for use at a later time.

It was light out when they finished, and Dahvi followed Robbie outside behind the lab where he tended to a small garden. Robbie showed him how to till the ground and plant and water new seeds. When they finished, they moved on to another section of the garden where vegetables were already starting to grow, and Robbie showed him how to weed and care for the plants, even pointing out which ones were mature and ready to be harvested. And then they harvested what they could, gathering all the vegetables into baskets and washing them off in buckets of water.

It was midday when they finished, and they returned inside the lab where Robbie showed Dahvi all the uses of different animal pelts. He helped Dahvi turn the pelt into a cloak, warmer and thicker than the one he already had, yet much shorter in comparison, meant to be draped around his shoulders. When he finished, he admired his work, feeling proud, and for once in his life, useful. 

By this point, it had grown late into the afternoon, and Robbie and Dahvi worked together to make dinner for themselves. And when they finished eating, Robbie brought Dahvi outside, just as the sun was beginning to disappear for the night. Robbie explained how the sun always set in the west - this he already knew. And as the sky darkened, he pointed out the first stars that had started to show. When the night was in full force, Robbie showed him how to use the stars to navigate and find his way throughout Hyrule.

“As you travel, you’ll get to know all the landmarks,” Robbie said. When they went back inside, Robbie taught him how to properly read a map, showing him all the regions around Hyrule. He explained to him the climate and weather and how to best dress and travel for every possibility.

When Dahvi made it back to his room for the night, he found himself once more drawn to the window where he gazed across Akkala towards Zora’s Domain. And with thoughts of Mipha and the Zoras, he fell asleep.

The days continued on in much the same manner as they had when he first arrived. In the mornings, he helped Robbie cook and clean and tend to the garden. When they started to grow low on food, Dahvi hunted in the plains, returning to the lab with fresh meat and hides. In the afternoons, they made more clothing out of the pelts he had gathered. And in the evenings, Dahvi studied the books that Robbie gave him, memorizing all the poisonous plants that could be found not just in Akkala, but throughout Hyrule. Dahvi studied the maps, and at night, the stars, and when he turned in for the night, he looked out over Akkala as he always did. But his mind contained not only thoughts of Mipha, but of the rest of Hyrule. Someday, he would see it all.


	9. Chapter 8

It was a few weeks of the same pattern before Robbie approached him with a new lesson.

“I was thinking,” Robbie started one morning over breakfast. “You should really learn to ride a horse. It’s nothing like riding those sand seals of yours, you know.” He nodded to himself as if approving his own idea. “Yes, that will be a good skill for you. Traveling with horses is the most common way to travel. They can help carry great loads and you can move much faster. What do you think?”

Dahvi tried not to seem too excited; the horses always intrigued him and he wanted nothing more than to learn how to ride.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have the funds to get you a horse of your own,” Robbie continued conversationally, immediately diminishing all of Dahvi’s earlier excitement.

“Are horses expensive?” Dahvi asked curiously.

Robbie nodded. “Oh, yes. Especially a well trained one. And they’re expensive to keep as well. Naturally, you have to provide them food and water and shelter. And a good set of tack can cost quite a bit as well.”

Dahvi frowned. “Do we need tack?”

Robbie considered this for a moment. “Well, I suppose not,” he said slowly. “You won’t be able to hook a wagon up to ‘em without the appropriate equipment, though. But, I suppose you could ride without a saddle, if you were a very good rider.” He pointed a fork at Dahvi. “Which you are not.”

But all Dahvi heard was that he could ride without a saddle. And an idea came to mind.

“How do you train a horse?” he asked.

Robbie eyed him carefully. “Do I look like a horse trainer to you?” he sneered. “It takes a lot of work to get a horse trained. A horse must trust you and be willing to learn. That’s why a well trained horse costs so much.”

Over the weeks, Dahvi had come across many herds of wild horses throughout Akkala. If he learned enough, perhaps he wouldn’t need to buy a horse at all. He could catch one and train it himself. It was wishful thinking - he knew it wouldn’t be so easy. But the challenge excited him.

“There are a couple of training facilities throughout Hyrule,” Robbie continued on. “Unfortunately, most of those are for the Hyrulean soldiers only. But, I’ve got some connections of my own, and there’s a great trainer that is willing to work with you at the stables just south of here.”

Within the hour, Dahvi found himself at the stables, admiring the horses in the stalls and tied to hitching posts.

“You must be Dahvi,” a voice behind him said.

Dahvi turned to the woman that approached him, and she smiled.

“The young equestrian. Robbie said you have a fascination with horses. I’m Kaifa. You ready to get to work?”

Dahvi turned his gaze back to the horses, hesitant. Now that he was getting his opportunity to ride, he felt nervous.

“They can sense your fear, you know,” Kaifa said, grinning. “Come on. I’ve got a nice one for ya.” She moved down the aisle to one of the stalls, opening the door and putting a bridle around the creatures head. She coaxed the horse out, clicking with her tongue and leading it out of the barn and outside. She patted it’s neck when she spoke to Dahvi.

“I call this guy Spot.”

Dahvi looked the horse over. He was mostly brown in color with four white feet, but not a single spot marked him.

“Spot?” Dahvi echoed, a brow raised.

Kaifa laughed. “Ironic, right?” She gestured with her chin. “Come on. I’ll show you how to saddle him.” She tied Spot to the hitching post, then moved inside to retrieve her equipment. She showed Dahvi the saddle and bridle and explained all the pieces that went with it.

“This piece goes over the ears,” she said as she removed the bridle and put it back on again. “And the nose goes in here, see? You have to tighten these pieces like so, but the throat strap stays loose. I always say enough room for some fingers under here, see?” She took it off again and handed it to Dahvi. “You try.”

Dahvi navigated the leather with ease, slipping it on and cinching it just as Kaifa showed him.

“You’ll see that there’s all different kinds of bridles. Some are made of leather like this, but some people also use rope.”

Kaifa then moved to the saddle, picking it up and putting it gently onto the horse’s back. “The saddle should go right about here,” she said as she adjusted it. “Right at the withers. This is the horn, here. It’s a good place to hang stuff, or to hold on to when you think you’re going to fall.” She grinned and winked at him, then continued on. “You have to cinch the girth around them like so. So the saddle doesn’t slip off. You can tighten it with these straps here.” She picked up another piece of leather and clipped it onto the girth. “And this adds some extra security. It goes between their legs and around their chest and hooks on right here.”

Dahvi stared at it all for a moment. It seemed more complicated than the bridle, but when Kaifa took it all off and set it on the ground for him to try, he realized it wasn’t so bad. It came almost naturally to him, as if he were a born equestrian. He saddled Spot quickly, securing all the pieces so the saddle would not slip, then stepped back to admire his work.

“Not bad, new guy,” Kaifa said. “You handled that like a pro. I guess all that’s left is to climb aboard. Let me show ya, first.”

Kaifa moved to the horse, putting a foot into the stirrup. Dahvi watched closely as she took hold of the saddle with one hand and a clump of the horse’s mane with the other. She pushed herself up off the ground, swinging her other leg over the horse’s back and settling into the saddle. She straightened and grinned. “Not so hard, hm? Want to give it a try?” She dismounted the horse, swinging her leg back over and dropping to the ground.

“It’s best to have the reins over here in your hand so you have some control if the horse starts fidgeting,” she explained. She pushed Dahvi to the horse, taking his hand in hers and tucking the reins into his palm.

“Now put a foot into the stirrup here - no, no, no, not that foot. You’ll end up backwards!” She laughed as Dahvi corrected himself. “Now hold on here and push yourself up and over. Got it?”

Dahvi’s tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth slightly as he concentrated. He nodded to her and did as she instructed. He slipped his foot - the correct foot, this time - into the stirrup, then grabbed the saddle with one hand and the reins and mane in the other and pulled himself up.

Except he did not make it into the saddle. Instead, the saddle slipped under the horse completely and he tumbled to the ground. Kaifa broke out into laughter.

“Oh, boy, Spot. That was a good one!”

Dahvi returned to his feet, dusted himself off, and sneered at Kaifa.

“I should warn you,” Kaifa started. “Sometimes you have to tighten the girth a few times before you get on. Horses will do that to ya. Spot here’s just teaching you a lesson, yeah?”

Dahvi sighed. He moved back to the horse, working to fix the saddle and tighten the girth further, then tried again. This time, he pulled himself into the saddle with no further trouble.

“Atta boy,” Kaifa exclaimed. “Well, that was the easy part, anyway.”

Dahvi swallowed. “The easy part?”

“Sure!” She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. “Riding is the hard part.”

“How hard can it be?” Dahvi muttered.

Kaifa’s smile turned wicked. “Boy, you shouldn’t have said that,” she said, then slapped Spot on the rump.

The horse immediately lurched forward, catching Dahvi off guard and sending him flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. Kaifa’s laughter echoed in his ears as he pushed himself back onto his feet.

“Well, ya can’t just sit there!” she called to him. “There’s more to it than that!”

“Alright, alright,” Dahvi muttered.

Kaifa jogged to retrieve Spot, leading him back to Dahvi. “Come on,” she said with an apologetic smile. “I won’t do it again. Promise.”

Once more, Dahvi mounted Spot, and Spot stood still as he settled into the saddle. Kaifa moved to their side, taking his hand in hers once more and readjusting it to hold the reins.

“You hold the reins like this, see? With one hand. If you want to turn right, you move your hand over here, across his neck, and to go left, you move this way. He feels the rein on his neck which tells him which way you want him to move. And the most important thing is how to stop; just pull back like this, see?”

As Kaifa moved the reins around, Spot obediently turned in each direction. When Kaifa pulled back on the reins, Spot stepped backwards.

“You can get him to back up, too, by pulling back like this. But once he does what you want, release the reins to reward him and give him a pat.”

Dahvi took a moment to move the reins. His stomach fluttered as the horse obeyed, turning in each direction Dahvi indicated.

“Now, to get him to move forward, you want to give him a light tap with your heels, like this. Once he starts moving, try to keep your leg still. If he feels your leg tapping into him over and over, he’ll think you want to go faster. Keep your hand steady, too. If you accidentally pull back, he will think you want to stop. Steady hand, steady leg, got it?”

“Steady hand, steady leg,” Dahvi said to himself. He swallowed. “Alright.”

“You want your shoulders to stay pretty still, too. They can sense a change in your position and weight. A lot of the royal horses are trained this way because it's easier for combat. Spot, not so much. But ideally, you only want your hips to move. This will be important when you go faster. Your hips should move with the horse. That will help keep you from bouncing around. But you still want to keep your hands and legs still, right?”  
“Right,” Dahvi muttered. “No big deal.”

Kaifa grinned up at him. “Not so easy, huh? Come on, let’s get walking around, yeah?”

Dahvi nodded and tapped his heels against Spot as Kaifa instructed. Spot obeyed, stepping forward into a lazy walk.

“Great!” Kaifa exclaimed. “Let’s do some circles to practice your turning, and some stopping and backing.”

Dahvi rode along as Kaifa instructed. She barked at him when he started to slouch in the saddle, and he had to remind himself to relax and not pull back on the reins by accident. After a while, he started to get the hang of the horse’s movements and his own movements with the horse. 

“Can we go faster?” Dahvi finally asked, and Kaifa laughed.

“I don’t think so,” she said. “Not today, anyway. But soon, when you’re ready. You learned a lot today. Think you can remember it all tomorrow?”

Dahvi nodded, then pulled the horse to a stop and slipped off his back. To his surprise, his legs felt wobbly, and he stumbled backwards once his feet hit the ground.

“You’ll get used to that, too,” Kaifa said with a laugh.

Dahvi gave Spot a pat on the neck, then bid Kaifa goodbye. The day was still young, still early in the afternoon, and with nothing else to do, Dahvi decided to venture towards Zora’s Domain in hopes of seeing Mipha. He made his way to the lake where they first met, and to his surprise, she was there, seemingly waiting for him. She smiled at him as he approached.

“I was starting to wonder if I’d ever see you again,” she said. “It’s been a while.”

“Robbie keeps me pretty busy,” Dahvi said. “So, you were hoping to see me?”

Mipha blushed and averted her gaze. “N-no,” she stammered quickly. “I mean. I dunno. I liked hanging out with you before. I thought we could hang out again and be friends. I don’t really get to leave a lot, so I don’t really have a lot of friends.”

“Don’t you have Zora friends?”

Mipha shrugged. “Sure, a couple. But I don’t get to really interact with Hylians much. Or Gorons or Ritos or Gerudos.” She met Dahvi’s gaze. “Have you seen any Rito or Gorons?”

“A few,” Dahvi said. He turned his gaze west towards Hyrule Castle, though he could not see it from where they were. “The last time I went to the castle, there was a Rito and a Goron there.”

“You’ve been to Hyrule Castle?” Mipha said, her eyes wide. “Did you get to meet Princess Zelda?”

Dahvi nodded and met her gaze.

“What’s she like?”

“She’s kind of a bitch,” Dahvi said, and Mipha gasped.

“No way,” Mipha said. “She’s so beautiful. I only met her once, but she was very nice to me.”

Dahvi shrugged. “I guess she just doesn’t like me much, then.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I dunno.”

Mipha smiled. “Well, I guess it doesn’t matter. She hardly gets to leave the castle. I’m sure she’s very busy learning everything she can.”

Dahvi’s mind, however, was on the Goron and the Rito, the appointed Champions. And for the first time since he arrived at Akkala, he thought about all that Zelda had told him about the coming war and her duty as a hero. But he thought better than to say something to Mipha. He did not want to worry her.


	10. Chapter 9

The following weeks offered the same pattern as they had before, with the additional time training with Kaifa and learning to ride. Dahvi concentrated hard, quickly picking up all that she taught him, and before he knew it, they were galloping across Akkala together, racing to see who could reach the stables first. Dahvi felt at home in the saddle, cherishing the wind in his hair as they raced along the cliffs. He could feel Spot’s breathing against his legs. He watched as his ears flickered every time Dahvi spoke to the horse, recognizing him as his rider, and at the end of the day, he showered Spot with love in the form of apples and a scratch on his withers. 

Kaifa showed Dahvi how to work with the horses when they weren’t riding, like how to clean their feet and how to feed them. And after a particularly tough day of training, they unsaddled the horses and walked them down to the beach where they rolled in the sand and splashed in the waves.

Whenever he was granted some free time, he met Mipha at the same lake, and they took to spending their time together exploring the mountains, roaming Akkala, and swimming in the waters around Zora’s Domain. Dahvi had taken to playing with Sidon and the other Zora children there, and they cheered and ran to him every time they saw him.

Of course, he was no match to their swimming abilities, and most of their games revolved around who could swim the fastest. As young Zora, they were learning to hone their skills and learning to swim up the waterfalls around Zora’s Domain, and more often than not, they left Dahvi to tread water below as they darted up the waterfalls, giggling with joy. It left Dahvi feeling envious of how freely and easily they could move in the water. Not only that, but he craved riding more than ever as it offered him his own kind of freedom.

But eventually, Kaifa had to move on and return home, and his lessons with her and Spot were no more. Dahvi soon found himself exploring Akkala in hopes of coming across one of the herds of wild horses, and he sat on the ground watching them with admiration. 

He didn’t know a thing about training horses, but the more he watched them, the more he was determined to catch one for himself. He needed to feel the wind in his hair. He needed to ride again. And with a horse, he would be able to explore so much more of Hyrule. That was what Urbosa and Robbie wanted for him after all, wasn’t it?

His mind was set; he would catch - or, attempt to catch - one of the wild horses and keep it as his own. Surely that would be easier said than done, but it was a new challenge, and it excited him. And he already knew which horse he wanted; the big reddish-brown mare with the white mane and tail. He had been watching her herd for some time, studying their habits and their movements. He even took the time to craft a simple rope bridle. All he needed to do was to catch her.

Dahvi kept low in an attempt to remain hidden in the tall grass. Catching the mare wouldn’t be as easy as walking up to her and throwing the rope around her. Approaching the horses was a challenge all in itself; he knew they would take off at the first sight of him, which meant that he had to sneak up on them. And that meant he had to do so from behind, otherwise he would be in their line of sight, which meant he could not simply throw his lasso around their necks. His only choice was to jump on the horse and cling to dear life.

It was a stupid idea, really. Suicide. One swift kick and it would be over for him. But he saw no other way. And if he couldn’t buy a horse, he was determined to get one one way or another.

Dahvi crept slowly through the tall grass, keeping as silent as possible as he neared the heard. A strong breeze came off the ocean, blowing through the plains, and he hoped it would be enough to help mask any scent or sound that would indicate his approach. The horses grazed content, their legs cocked as they relaxed in the warmth of the sun. Dahvi made note of the stallion that stood watch, but he was far enough from the mare he had his eye on.

To his surprise, he made it far closer to the mare than he imagined he would. The closer he neared, the slower he moved, not daring to spook the horse and cause it to lash out at him. His heart pounded in his ears and he barely breathed, but finally, he was near enough to the mare. He hesitated a moment, timing his movements just right, then sprung out of the grass and leapt onto the horse, his arms immediately wrapping around her neck, clinging to her as she reared and bucked.

Alerted to the commotion, the herd took off, leaving the mare to fend for herself, her attacker still latched onto her. She reared and bucked violently in a desperate attempt to dislodge Dahvi, but still he clung to her, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused only on staying on top of the horse. He tried to coo to her as she panicked, and after a moment, she dropped to the ground, rolling over and thrashing her legs. It was enough to dislodge Dahvi, unwilling to be crushed under the weight of the beast, and he quickly rolled out of her way as she got to her feet and kicked out at him. Dahvi pushed himself onto his knees, looking out through the tall grass as the horse snorted in his direction, then took off at a gallop to join her herd.

Dahvi watched silently as she slowed to a trot. She looked behind her for a brief moment, as if checking to see if her attacker had followed, then moved deeper into the herd before settling to graze once more. Dahvi smiled as their tails returned to swishing in the breeze, shooing the flies away from them. He did not dare to sneak up to them again; surely they would be expecting that. Instead, he left the herd alone and returned to the lab.

*****

It was two days before he found the herd again. He had climbed a nearby tree and was watching them intently through the leaves. They were unaware of him, but he did not bother to sneak up to them as he had before. Instead, he simply sat, his back resting against the tree and his leg dangling from a branch as he watched them quietly. He was mulling over a new plan to try to catch the mare he had his eye on, but he couldn’t come up with anything better than jumping onto her and clinging for as long as he could. Besides - what good would it do? If she didn’t manage to dislodge her, all he would succeed in doing would be staying on her back. If she managed to tire herself out, perhaps then he would have a chance, but the likelihood of him being able to stay on for that long seemed slim.

He stayed there for several hours into dusk, deciding then that he would approach when they went to sleep. Perhaps then he would have a better chance, catching her in the midst of sleep and disorienting her. Besides, after a long day of grazing and running around, he was certain she would have less energy to try to kill him.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he went for it, anyway.

Dahvi leapt down from the tree and hid in the tall grass once more. Like before, he crept slowly and silently closer to the herd. This time, he did not have a strong breeze to wisk his scent away, but he hoped the nighttime sounds would be enough to distract them.

The mare had her leg cocked, her head hanging low as she slept. Dahvi closed in on her, and when he was near enough, he threw himself onto her back, clinging to her neck once more. And once more, the mare took off, kicking and screaming, bucking and rearing in a desperate attempt to dislodge her attacker. She reached her head around to bite at him, but only succeeded in biting at the air. Dahvi remained, and he cooed to her in an attempt to calm her. She continued to thrash about, but after a few minutes more of this, she seemed to come to the realization that she was not being harmed.

Dahvi dared to loosen his hold on her as her thrashing slowed. She took to galloping around the plains, kicking out from time to time, but then she slowed to a trot. She reared again and followed that with a sharp buck, but still, Dahvi clung to her. Seemingly giving up entirely, the mare stood still, all four hooves firmly on the ground. Her neck arched and she took a step back, but otherwise, she did not try to dislodge him anymore.

Her sides heaved with heavy breaths, and Dahvi remained frozen as her breathing slowed. When she calmed enough for her breathing to remain steady, Dahvi spoke to her softly. She jumped at his voice and her ears flickered toward him. She snorted loudly and pawed at the ground, then took to pacing once more. She jumped into a trot, kicking a back leg out as she did so, then circled and slowed to a stop once more. She snorted several more times and shook her head before quieting again.

Dahvi remained frozen for a moment more, then slowly moved his arm up her neck to scratch her. Again, her muscles twitched, startled by his movement, and the process continued, trotting, pacing, and snorting until she quieted again. After another moment of her being quiet, Dahvi dared to push himself upright. This time, his movement was met with a sudden buck and he was launched over her head and to the ground.

He groaned softly and sat up, but to his surprise, the mare remained, watching him curiously. She snorted when he sat up and took a step back. Her neck arched, but when he did not move further, she relaxed slightly. Her head nodded up and down, then tilted to the side slightly as if to study him. She snorted, stretched her neck out toward him, and snorted again. She pawed at the ground and took another step back.

Dahvi smiled as he watched her. She continued to study him, snort, and back away, but soon, she determined he was not a threat, and she turned her attention on other, more pressing matters, like finding her herd. She held her head high as she examined the plains, but her herd was nowhere in sight, likely hiding within the forest from Dahvi. She remained surprisingly still as her eyes moved across the plains, then she let out a high pitched whinny, calling to them. Her whole body shook as the sound came out of her. When she quieted, she remained stiff and still, searching, her ears pricked forward.

After a moment more, it seemed she got no response, and this only agitated her further. She pawed more violently at the ground, snorting vigorously, and took to pacing and trotting circles, calling once more to them. Dahvi remained still during all of this, and it was several more minutes before she quieted again. When she did, she lowered her head and began to graze. Her eye, however, was fixed on Dahvi, watching him carefully. Dahvi dared to move his arm, but his movement caused her to lash out and snap at him. She turned quickly on her haunches, throwing another buck in his direction, then took off at a trot further away from him before she continued to graze.

Dahvi settled into a more comfortable position as he watched her. Though she grazed on her own, he could tell she was still watching him carefully. From time to time, her ears flickered toward him. She didn’t turn her back on him for a moment, but Dahvi didn’t move further, except to adjust his position so that he was laying on the ground on his stomach. He watched her until his eyes grew heavy and sleep overcame him.


	11. Chapter 10

Dahvi awoke to a tickling sensation against his face, and his heart immediately froze. He didn’t dare move a muscle as a horse snorted, warm breath against his cheek. He kept his eyes closed as he waited; had the mare dared to come closer and check him out? One sudden movement and he was sure he would be dead. He waited, feigning sleep as her nose moved over him, sniffing and snorting until she finally gave up and moved away from him. Dahvi opened his eyes to see her just yards away, grazing happily, her tail swishing in the breeze.

Dahvi moved slowly, pushing himself up in a seated position. The mare watched him as he did so, but she did not startle like she had the night before. Keeping his movements slow and steady, he moved to reach for his pack and pulled out two apples he had gathered. The mare’s ears flicked toward him, and he bit into one of the apples, satisfying the hunger in his stomach. He ignored the mare, no longer watching her, and focused on his breakfast. When he finished, he tossed the core out into the plains. At the corner of his eye, he watched the mare. She was sniffing the air now, likely smelling the fresh apple in his hand. Without turning to her, he rolled the apple toward her and waited.

The mare was alert, her head perked up and her ears forward as she watched the apple roll away from him. Her eyes moved from the apple to Dahvi and back to the apple before she relaxed and moved towards it. Her nostrils flared as she snorted and sniffed, then took the apple into her mouth with a loud crunch. Within seconds, the apple was gone, and she turned back to grazing on the grass, not bothering to distance herself from Dahvi.

Dahvi smiled, then lay back against the ground, his eyes on the clouds as they moved listlessly by. A warm breeze blew across the plains, and he closed his eyes with a content sigh. He listened to the crunching sounds of the grazing mare. Slowly, the sounds of grazing neared, little by little as she made her way to greener grass. Soon, she returned to his side. Her nose moved over him, sniffing and snorting, then moved across his face, her short whiskers tickling his nose. But he forced himself to remain still as she studied him.

Her attention, however, was not on him, but drawn to his pack instead. Her hooves were dangerously close to him as she nosed at his pack. Dahvi opened an eye and watched as she found the opening of his pack and rummaged through it, snorting, until she found what she was looking for. The contents of his pack spilled out, revealing two more apples as they rolled across the ground, and she eagerly bit into them.

“You’re a glutton for punishment, you know,” Dahvi said softly.

The mare turned her gaze to him but did not back away. When she finished the first apple, she took the second into her mouth and chewed happily. When she finished, she turned her attention back to the pack, looking for more.

Dahvi sat up slowly, speaking in a low voice as he did so.

“You know,” he said. “You shouldn’t take what isn’t yours.”

The mare sidestepped as he reached for the bag, but her hunger for more apples kept her from wandering off. She watched as he reached into the bag and pulled out another apple.

“If you want it, you’ll have to come and take it,” Dahvi said, holding the apple out, his palm open and flat.

The mare seemed to consider her options for a moment. Her neck stretched out toward him and she sniffed at the apple in his hand. She snorted, then stepped closer. Her lips reached for the apple, pulling it into her mouth. Dahvi did not move as she chewed, and she did not back away from him.

“Pretty good, huh?” Dahvi said. He watched as her nose returned to his palm, sniffing and snorting, as if hoping another apple would appear. When she did not pull away, Dahvi dared to press his palm carefully against her muzzle. She jerked back and tossed her head for a moment, then returned to Dahvi, pressing her muzzle against his palm.

“Alright,” Dahvi said softly. “I think I have a few more here.” He reached for his pack and pulled out another apple, then offered it to the horse. She took it from him quickly and snorted in delight. When she finished, she returned to grazing beside him. Her ears were no longer turned to him, seemingly disinterested in his presence, now.

Dahvi stood slowly and dusted himself off. He stretched his arms over his head, then stretched his legs out, deliberately showing her his careful movements. He moved closer to her, and she quickly picked her head up, her attention now on him once more. She watched carefully as he moved closer to her, and he held his hand out to her, allowing her to sniff his palm. Her neck stretched out and she did so before pulling away, still eyeing him carefully.

She allowed him to get close enough to touch her, and Dahvi placed a gentle hand against her shoulder. Her muscles twitched, but she did not move away. Her head, however, was turned to him, still watching him. Dahvi moved his hand down her side, up her back, and scratched at her withers just the way Spot liked it. It seemed she, too, enjoyed this, her neck stretching out. She bobbed her head and flapped her lips. When he stopped, she shook her head and snorted, then turned her attention back to him.

“Guess we’re friends now,” Dahvi said to her.

But her ears turned forward suddenly and she held her head high. In the distant, Dahvi could hear the whinnies of other horses, likely her herd. The mare heard them, too, and she took off at a gallop to join them.

“See ya later,” Dahvi said. He watched as she fell back in with her herd and returned to her grazing.

*****

Dahvi spent the next several days following and watching the mare’s heard. He kept at a safe distance, unwilling to make them run from him, but it seemed his mare was alerted to him, now recognizing his scent. From time to time, she lifted her head and looked in his direction. Her ears turned toward him and she snorted before returning to her grazing. After several days of this, she dared to approach him. Her neck was outstretched as she neared, sniffing the air as if looking for more apples. And Dahvi did not fail her.

He reached into his pack and held an apple out to her in his palm. Seeing what she came for, her pace quickened from a cautious approach to a gleeful mosey. She reached for the apple confidently, taking it from his hand without hesitation. She allowed Dahvi to pat her neck before grazing beside him.

“You’re getting pretty brave,” he commented. “Guess I’ll have to keep bringing you apples.”

After a moment, he picked up his pack and walked away from her to return home. But when he looked over his shoulder, he was surprised to see the mare following him. He smiled, then reached into his pack for another apple, offering it to her. He continued onward as she ate the apple, and when she finished, she followed him again, trotting to him and nuzzling his hand with her muzzle.

“You’re going to get fat,” he said to her, but she didn’t care as she shoved her nose into his pack, knocking it off his back.

“Hey!” Dahvi shouted as she perused through it. He waved his hands at her and she shook her head before taking a step back. He grabbed his pack, throwing it onto his shoulder once more, and continued on with the mare following close behind him.

Dahvi’s pace quickened until he broke into a jog, but the mare was determined, trotting behind him. Dahvi pressed on faster into a run, and the mare followed. After a moment, he dropped the pack to the ground and sprinted across the plains. Hooves thundered behind him, and he looked over his shoulder as the mare galloped passed him, throwing her head high as if in victory and circling around until she was facing him.

Dahvi slowed to a stop, watching the mare curiously. He knew nothing about animal behavior, but he could have sworn she was trying to play with him in someway. So he put his theory to the test, turning and sprinting in another direction. When he looked over his shoulder, the mare had jumped into a gallop once more, shooting passed him and turning on her haunches to face him. She snorted, then nickered.

Dahvi slowed to a walk, then circled around her. The mare watched him, turning with him so as to keep him in her sights. After a moment, he stopped, and the mare began to circle him at a steady walk. She snorted and her ears flicked toward him. When Dahvi turned his back to her, she stopped for a moment, then approached him, snorting at his back. He turned back to her and placed his hands on her, then leaned against her. The mare did not step away.

“Thatta girl,” he cooed to her. He pulled away from her, then after a moment leaned against her once more. He did this a few more times before sliding his hands to her back. He took hold of her mane and without thinking twice, pulled himself onto her back.

She pranced and side stepped under his weight, then settled as he remained still and returned to grazing with him on her back.

Dahvi cheered silently, but forced himself to remain calm. He knew the mare had no formal training, but he nudged her softly with his heels, anyway. And the mare responded suddenly, trotting forward in surprise of his movement. He stayed on her back as she moved, then slowed to a stop, and he patted her neck and offered her another apple. After a moment, he tried again. The mare’s muscles twitched where he nudged her and she moved forward in surprise once more. When she slowed, he rewarded her and let her return to grazing.

He spent most of the day on her back, letting her get used to his weight and his movements, and in turn, he studied her movements as she walked, as she reacted to him, and as she grazed. He nudged her gently with his heel a few more times, and eventually she grew accustomed to this and simply moved forward at a slow walk. Eventually, he started to pull back on her mane, and after a few more trials and errors, a few more apples as rewards, she seemed to understand what he was asking of her. And they continued the process of moving forward and stopping, spending time to graze and simply be together in between.

The weeks continued on in this manner, and not only did the mare seem to accept his ‘training’, she seemed to be waiting for him every morning, even when her herd was not close by. She allowed him to climb onto his back, and though he mostly just sat there, allowing her to move wherever she wanted, from time to time he would twist his fingers in her mane and her ears would flick back to listen to him, responding to his commands.

He had no equipment, and he never bothered with the rope bridle and lasso he had put together, but he taught the mare in his own way. She moved in the direction he pulled her mane, stopped and backed up when he asked for it, and eventually, she even picked up a trot and canter as he continued to nudge her on, faster and faster. He continued to spend time with the mare, riding her around Akkala, once more feeling the wind in his hair, until one day, he came across Kaifa and Spot once more.

“Well. look at you,” Kaifa exclaimed. “Looks like you got yourself a horse. Who did you get her from? She’s a nice looking mare.”

Dahvi patted her neck and the mare snorted, her ears focused on him. “Akkala,” he said simply in response.

Kaifa looked at him quizzically. “Akkala?” she repeated, then realization washed over her face. “You don’t mean she’s wild, do you?”

Dahvi nodded.

“Well, I’ll be,” Kaifa said in awe. “Seems like you’re a natural after all. Have you got a name for her?”

Dahvi smiled. “Epona.”


	12. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks, Kaifa offered to stick around, helping Dahvi to give Epona more solid training. She helped him introduce a saddle and bridle to Epona, which she took to with calm confidence. Kaifa taught Epona how to turn, stop, and back with the reins, and even how to stand quietly on the hitching post.

“I know you prefer to ride bareback,” Kaifa said, “but I have some extra equipment that will fit you both nicely. I’d like you to have it; you’ve earned it.”

Dahvi thanked Kaifa for all of her help and generosity, and once more, they bid each other safe travels. Dahvi rode Epona back to the lab where Robbie was outside waiting for him.

“So, this must be Epona, hm? Took you long enough to introduce us. Kaifa told me everything. She’s quite impressed with how you were able to tame this wild mare.” He continued to speak as Dahvi unsaddled the horse. “I suppose, then, that you want to keep her, hm? Of course you do. But we’re not equipped to keep horses around here, you know.”

Dahvi shook his head. “She doesn’t need a stable,” he said, then pushed at her rump, encouraging her to walk off. Epona snorted and mozied along until she found a patch of grass she approved of and grazed quietly. “She lives out here.”

Robbie raised a brow at him. “You’ll lose her out here in the wild,” he said.

“Nah,” Dahvi said. “She comes when I whistle for her.”

“Does she?” He put his hands on his hips. “Well, then. She’s your horse, I suppose you can do what you want with her. She’s your responsibility, now, remember that. I don’t ride, nor do I want anything to do with those things.”

“Yessir,” Dahvi said with a grin.

“You’ve come a long way since you’ve been here, Dahvi,” Robbie continued. “Can you believe it’s been nearly eight months? I guess you’ve learned a little something since then, hm? I got word from Urbosa asking about you. Perhaps she and Riju should come our way sometime soon. I’m sure they would love to see you.”

Dahvi nodded in agreement.

“You know,” Robbie continued. “You’re getting older. Have you thought about your future at all?”

Dahvi frowned. “Not really.”

“I have,” Robbie said. “And I must say, you have quite a knack for adventure. But wherever life takes you, you may need to learn more than just surviving off the land, hm?”

Dahvi turned his gaze to Epona, watching her graze. “Like what?”

“I don’t take you for a fool, Dahvi,” Robbie said, his tone turning serious. “War is coming. And whatever that may bring, we all must be prepared.”

Dahvi turned to Robbie, his gaze narrowed. “What are you saying?”

“Everyone should learn to defend themselves. I know you’ve had some training with the Gerudo, but I think it’s time to take that more seriously, now. You’re getting older, and I know there’s a lot of fight in you. You can’t hide much from us Sheikah; I know you’ve considered your place when this war comes. You want to help Princess Zelda. You want to protect Mipha and the Zoras.”

Dahvi turned his gaze to the ground. “What good can I do?”

Robbie smiled. “You have courage, Dahvi. I know if you set your mind to it, you can do whatever you want. I know you will do whatever you have to do to keep your friends safe. That’s just who you are.” He sighed. “So, instead of letting you run recklessly into trouble, you should know how to fight, how to defend, and how to survive anything this world throws at you. Do you understand?”

Dahvi nodded. “Could I join King Roham’s army?” he asked.

“Perhaps,” Robbie said thoughtfully. “Is that something you want to do?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, you have plenty of time to think about that,” Robbie said. “For now, we’ll continue to focus on your training. I’ll teach you everything I can. And you’ve got that horse of yours, now. You can travel anywhere you want to go, which means I can send you to other people that can help you even more than I can. You could go to Kakariko and talk with Impa. It would be good for you to learn more about us Sheikah. The world is yours, Dahvi. I know you will take every advantage presented to you.”

*****

For the next five years, Dahvi immersed himself in Hyrule, learning everything he could from Robbie and from the world around him. He trained vigorously with the Sheikah in Kakariko, honing his skills with not only his spear, but with a sword and shield as well. He was presented with the opportunity to train with Hyrule’s cavalry, learning to fight on horseback with Epona. His travels took him all over Hyrule, running errands for Robbie or Impa, bringing messages, traded goods, and the like back and forth. He marveled at Rito village and the flight of the Ritos, and though he could not make it into Goron City due to it’s overwhelming heat, he had an all new respect for Death Mountain and the race that called it’s treacherous lava home.

And there was always time for him to return to Gerudo Desert to visit Urbosa and Riju, who had grown just as he had, though she still seemed to lack the height of the Gerudo race, which Dahvi never failed to mention to her.

And when he wasn’t traveling all over Hyrule or training with the Sheikah, he found a stray moment to spend with Mipha, introducing her to Epona and the wild horses of Akkala. They explored the mountains around Zora’s Domain as they always did, Dahvi growing accustomed to climbing and scaling the mountains on his own as Mipha raced up the waterfalls with ease. They found themselves at the beach, splashing in the ocean, and Mipha never hesitated to teach him not only about the Zora, but about every species of fish and sea creature. 

More often than not, they found a quiet moment to themselves sitting atop Vah Ruta. Mipha adored the Divine Beast as if it were a beloved pet, and Dahvi had come to treasure their moments alone together in the basin, away from the judging eyes of the Zora elders.

War lurked in the shadows, but Dahvi paid no mind to the warning signs. When strange monsters began to show up across Hyrule, he was tasked with the duty of clearing them out, which he did with ease. He helped Robbie with the upkeep of the Divine Beasts and even traveled to Hyrule Castle to help teach the soldiers how to operate the Guardians that had been uncovered for them to use in the war against Calamity Ganon.

Princess Zelda had grown, too, into a bright and fearless leader. And while the Guardians always made Dahvi hesitant, she jumped at every opportunity she had to learn more about them, her eyes lighting up when she saw them move around under the command of the soldiers. He learned to appreciate her knowledge, no longer seeing her as a snotty, stuck up princess, but as a princess fit to be a queen someday. He listened to her as she rambled on about the Guardians or some new research she was working on, and he couldn’t help but smile as she eagerly shared her knowledge with him.

While Robbie trained the soldiers to work with the Guardians, Dahvi and Zelda watched from the allure. Zelda leaned over the wall eagerly to watch, though Dahvi kept an uneasy distance, content to listen to her speak rather than watch the Guardians move about the courtyard with it’s long, spidery mechanical legs.

“It’s incredible,” Zelda marveled. “We’re at a point where we can actually control them. At this rate, we’ll know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!” She turned to regard Dahvi excitedly. “Should Ganon ever show itself, we’ll be well positioned to defend ourselves.”

Her moment of excitement was cut short, however, as her father, King Roham, stepped around the corner, his gaze narrowing on her with disapproval.

“What are you doing out here, Zelda?”

Zelda turned quickly to regard her father in surprise, and Dahvi dropped quickly to one knee, hoping to avoid any confrontation that he was with the princess and not with Robbie helping with the Guardians.

“I…” Zelda started, hesitant. “I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians. These pieces of ancient technology could be quiet useful against the -”

“I know that,” King Roham interrupted. “They are essential to Hyrule’s future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them.” His voice grew stern. “However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom.”

Zelda turned her gaze to her feet, defeated.

“Let me ask you once more,” the king continued. “When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?”

“I’m doing everything I can,” Zelda said desperately. “I’ll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess -”

“And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away.”

“I already am.” Her voice pleaded with him. “Don’t you see - there’s nothing more I can do!” She averted her gaze and her voice lowered. “My hope is… My hope is that you - that you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can.”

“No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.” He turned away from her, his gaze on the soldiers as they worked with the Guardians. His voice lowered when he spoke. “Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves that you are the heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong.” He turned to face her. “Do you understand?”

Zelda did not meet her father’s gaze. “Yes,” she said softly. “I understand.”

King Roham left them alone, disappearing around the corner, and Dahvi got back to his feet, hesitant.

“Don’t -”

Zelda spun on her heels and sneered at him. “Shut up,” she hissed. “I don’t need your damn pity.”

Dahvi frowned. He opened his mouth to speak further, but she interrupted him once more.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” she barked. “You’re supposed to be helping Robbie.” And without another word, she stormed away from him.

Dahvi stayed where he was, looking briefly over the wall and meeting Robbie’s gaze. Judging by the Sheikah’s expression, he had heard everything. Dahvi moved quickly to join Robbie in the training yard.

“She’s a smart girl,” Robbie said. He kept his eyes on the soldiers as they controlled the Guardians. “But there is a lot of pressure for her to find the sealing power needed to seal away Calamity Ganon. She has traveled across Hyrule in search of this power and has been training for most of her life.”

“Don’t you think he’s being hard on her?” Dahvi muttered.

Robbie frowned. “War shadows our horizon, Dahvi,” he said softly. “Time is running out. We must act now.”


	13. Chapter 12

Dahvi and Robbie had one more day with the king’s army to train them to control the Guardians, but Dahvi instead found himself roaming first around Hyrule Castle, then around town in search of Princess Zelda. With no luck, he opted to clear his mind, taking Epona from the stables and riding across the plains behind the castle. To his surprise, he found Storm, Zelda’s horse, grazing on the lush, green grass. He dismounted Epona, removing her bridle to allow her to graze, and quickly found Zelda close by laying on the grass, the Sheikah Slate in her hands.

Dahvi watched her for a moment as she muttered to herself, a grin pulling at her lips. She toyed with the slate, capturing different images of the wild flowers, the insects, and the landscape around them. When her gaze landed on Dahvi, her smile disappeared, and she hesitated.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked, her gaze narrowing.

Dahvi sat on the ground beside her. “Needed a break.”

Zelda tore her gaze away. “Me too.”

Dahvi nodded. He wanted to comfort her, but he opted to change the subject instead, eager to see her smile again. “What are you doing?”

Zelda turned the slate over in her hands. “I was just… trying out all the features of the slate,” she said. She moved the screen to show Dahvi the images she captured and a smile tugged at her lips. “There’s a lot of beauty in Hyrule,” she said. “But the flowers and plants are quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things.” She placed the slate carefully on the ground and moved to her knees. She leaned forward to trace her fingers over a delicate pale blue and white flower.

“This one is called the Silent Princess,” she said. “It’s a rare, endangered species. Despite our efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild.” She hesitated, sitting back on her knees. “All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own.”

Dahvi wanted to make note of the irony in the flower, but before he could speak, Zelda was diving suddenly into the tall grass, exclaiming to herself. When she sat back on her knees, she had a frog in her hands. She scooted over to Dahvi, thrusting the frog toward him.

“Do you know what this is?” she asked excitedly, but did not wait for him to answer. “Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. You’d be a perfect candidate for the study!” She shoved the frog closer to him. “Eat it!”

Dahvi backed away quickly, his gaze narrowing on her, and he pushed the frog away from him. “You’re insane. I will not be one of your experiments.”

Zelda giggled and released the frog, watching as it hopped away in the tall grass. “I thought we were friends,” she said. “Friends help each other out.”

“Is that why we’re friends, then?” he asked. “So you can use me for your twisted experiments?”

Zelda smiled playfully. “Maybe. What else are you good for?”

“Apparently not much,” he commented. When she fell silent, he glanced at her. She was frowning, her gaze turned to the horizon.

“I guess you’re not the only one,” she said after a moment, then sighed.

“That’s not true,” Dahvi said softly. “Don’t listen to your father.”

Zelda met his gaze. “But he’s right.” She turned to look at the slate on her lap. “My entire life I’ve been training to find this power that I will need to seal Calamity Ganon away. Years and years of training and I have nothing to show for it. And we’re running out of time. All the signs show that Calamity Ganon could rise any day, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. The entire fate of Hyrule relies on a power I don’t have access to and a hero who doesn’t seem to exist. Hyrule has no future.” Her eyes started to well and she turned her face away from Dahvi.

“What can I do to help?” Dahvi asked.

Zelda wiped her hand across her eyes and turned to meet his gaze, her brows furrowed. “What?” She hesitated. “You can’t help.”

“There must be something I can do.”

Zelda turned her gaze to the horizon. “There’s nothing,” she said softly. “It doesn’t matter if I can seal away Calamity Ganon. I can’t do it without the help of Hylia’s Chosen Hero, and no hero has emerged. I am completely alone. Hyrule will fall whether I have my power or not.”

“I won’t let you do this alone,” Dahvi said fiercely. 

Zelda sighed and forced a smile. “It doesn’t matter right now,” she said. She got to her feet and moved to her horse.

Dahvi, too, got to his feet. “Where are you going?”

“Every minute I’m not training is time wasted,” she said as she pulled herself into the saddle. “If there’s a chance I can save Hyrule, even without a hero, I need to try.” And without another word, she pulled her horse around and galloped away from Dahvi.

Dahvi opted to give her space, but when he returned to the castle, she was once more nowhere to be found. By late afternoon, Zelda still had not returned and a few of the guards had been dispersed to find her. Dahvi, too, joined in the search, galloping south to the only place he thought she would find comfort.

He left Epona at the stables outside of Gerudo Desert and made the rest of the way to the city on foot. The sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, and upon reaching the city walls, he was informed that Urbosa was not inside. Dahvi borrowed one of the sand seals and made his way west toward Vah Naboris where he found Zelda sleeping quietly against Urbosa on top of the divine beast.

Urbosa looked up at him as he approached and offered him a smile.

“Well, you’re not the search party I was expecting,” she said softly so as not to wake the princess.

“I can leave,” Dahvi said simply, and Urbosa grinned.

“Don’t be silly,” she said. “I’m always happy to see you, Vi.” She sighed through her nose and turned her gaze to Zelda. “She told me what happened. I’m glad you two have become friends. She needs a friend now more than ever.”

“Then why did she decide to run off and throw the entire castle into a panic?” Dahvi muttered.

“Because sometimes you need more than a friend,” Urbosa said. She moved her fingers through Zelda’s hair. “Sometimes you need a mother. And Zelda hasn’t had that for a very long time.”

Dahvi frowned but said nothing, allowing Urbosa to continue.

“Her mother and I were very close when she was alive,” Urbosa said. “She was a wonderful woman. Kind and gentle and always encouraging Zelda to follow her dreams. And, as I’m sure you know, King Roham has… not been so gentle with Zelda lately.” She sighed. “There is a lot of pressure on them both. They are terrified, Zelda especially. To be expected to do all of this alone… no one should be asking that of her.” She fell quiet for a moment, then met Dahvi’s gaze. 

“You take care of her, Vi,” Urbosa said to him. “Who knows what this war will bring, or if she will even be able to succeed in saving Hyrule without the Chosen Hero. She’s alone in this. I know you know what that’s like.” She paused and smiled at him. “I am so proud of you, Vi. I am proud of the man you have become, my son. It does not matter who you are, but only who you choose to be. Don’t ever forget that. You are more than just an orphaned child. I love you.”

*****

It was late the next afternoon when Zelda and Dahvi returned to the castle. Now relieved that Zelda was home safe, Robbie was anxious to return to the lab. He walked alongside his pack mule while Dahvi rode Epona. They were quiet as they left the castle grounds and navigated the bustling city back out into Hyrule and towards Akkala. It was some time into their journey before Robbie spoke.

“Well, Dahvi,” he started. “You’ve grown into a fine young man over these last few years. I must admit, I’m impressed with how far you’ve come. When you came to me five years ago, I didn’t think you’d last longer than a week, and here you are training with the best of the best. I’ve watched you battle monsters and navigate Hyrule better than anyone.” He glanced at him and smiled. “And somehow, you’ve managed to keep that damn horse around, too.” He hesitated and met Dahvi’s gaze. “I know you’ve been bounced around lately between the Sheikah and the royal army, helping where you’re needed, but it’s about time you found your place in the world. There isn’t much more you can learn from us. Tell me, have you given any thought about what you want to do with yourself?”

“I have,” Dahvi said with a nod, his brows knit tightly together. “I want to join the king’s army.”

Robbie pulled his gaze away and nodded. “I s’pose that’s a noble choice,” he said. “You have proven to be a skilled and valuable fighter; I’m sure King Roham would be happy to have you in his ranks.”

“You seem to have other ideas,” Dahvi remarked. 

Robbie smiled. “I always suspected that would be the path you would take,” he said. “You’ve always been loyal and eager to help in any way you can.”

“But?”

Robbie shook his head. “It goes against our very nature to put ourselves in danger. To lay your life down for your kingdom in the heat of battle… well, the truth is, there is no glory there. I’ve watched life fade from the eyes of dying men. I’ve heard their cries of pain and terror. I respect your decision, Dahvi. But it is not a decision to be taken lightly.” he sighed lightly and shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t think I could fully comprehend the pain Lady Urbosa felt letting you go, but I do know I would worry for you when you leave. I’m sure that’s only a fraction of how Lady Urbosa feels.” Het met Dahvi’s gaze and smiled. “Just don’t be reckless. I like to think I’ve taught you enough to prepare you for whatever life throws at you. Be everything you can be; be the man that you are, and I know you will be just fine.”


	14. Chapter 13

Russ had faced more terrors, fought more battles, and risked his lives countless times over the years for the royal family. But as he held the pages in his hand, his nose wrinkled. Was this what he had become to King Roham? A babysitter? 

“Why do I have to deal with the new recruits?” he said bitterly.

“Because I said so,” Dorian said simply, not looking up from his book.

“But they’re idiots.”

Dorian glanced at him and smiled. “You should be able to relate to them, then.”

Russ sneered at Dorian.

“They’re hardly new recruits,” Dorian continued. “They’ve all had a respectable amount of training. Dahvi in particular. He’s spent years training with Robbie and Impa and has even been sent across Hyrule as Princess Zelda’s escort.”

“Great,” Russ muttered. “Another know-it-all kid.”

Dorian closed his book and let his hand rest on Russ’s shoulder as he walked by. “Be nice.”

“I always am,” Russ said through his teeth.

He stopped at the desk and placed the book down. “Is that what you call being nice?”

“What do you want me to do? Reward them every time they take a step in the right direction?” He muttered under his breath. “Damn entitled kids think they should be rewarded for everything.”

“So cynical,” Dorian grunted.

“You act surprised,” a voice said from behind them as an old Sheikah woman entered the room.

“Impa,” Russ said in a monotone greeting.

“He’s been this way from the very beginning,” Impa continued, turning to Dorian.

“It’s gotten rather old,” Dorian remarked.

“He’s just going to get more bitter in his old age,” Impa said.

“I’m right here,” Russ growled toward them.

“Oh, yes, there you are,” Impa said, turning to him. “I guess I didn’t notice the sour-faced Hylian standing right in front of me. Would it kill ya to smile once in a while?”

“Yes,” Russ grunted. “I have an image to uphold.”

Impa smiled at him. “Work those boys hard,” she said. “I’d like to get them out to Gerudo Desert to relieve the troops we have stationed out there. They could use a little action with the Yiga Clan, don’t you think?”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Dorian muttered.

“Russ wouldn’t risk his career and the lives of innocent young soldiers,” Impa said frankly.

Russ turned his gaze to the floor.

“Like he did years ago?” Dorian said, his gaze narrowing on Russ.

“And that’s why it won’t happen again,” Impa sneered in Russ’s direction. “Or do I need to put someone more capable in charge?”

“No,” Russ snapped. “I can handle it.”

“Good,” Impa said with a nod. “One more screw up, Russ, and you’re finished.”

Russ said nothing as Impa left them alone, the door closing loudly behind her. He turned his gaze out the window, looking out over Hyrule.

“He’s not out there,” Dorian said softly. “It’s been seventeen years, Russ. You need to accept the fact that he’s gone.”

Russ turned abruptly away from Dorian, and without another word, he left him alone in the barracks.

*****

Russ looked over the newly appointed soldiers with a look of disdain. He turned to regard the book in his hands where each of their names were written, then moved down the line, looking each one up and down silently. When he got halfway down the line, he noticed a space where a shorter Hylian stood, and he looked down at him with a frown.

“You’re short,” he remarked simply.

Dahvi blinked at him but offered no response. 

Russ’s gaze narrowed on him, then turned to the book. “Dahvi, is it?”

“Yes, sir,” Dahvi muttered, putting emphasis on the ‘sir.’

“Impa speaks highly of you,” Russ said. When Dahvi did not respond, he turned back to him and looked him over. “Are you as good as she says you are?”

“Yes.”

Russ pulled his gaze away, disinterested. “We’ll see about that,” he said simply before continuing down the line. The soldiers were silent as he regarded them one by one, and he spoke little more after his encounter with Dahvi. When he reached the end, he turned and stood before them, addressing them as a group.

“I’ve been told you all have adequate training,” he said. “But I will be the judge of that. In a few weeks time, you will be put on patrol in Gerudo Desert where the Yiga Clan are active. If you are unfamiliar with the Yiga Clan, you do not belong in this army. If you cannot meet my expectations as soldiers, you do not belong in this army. I do not tolerate incompetent idiots under my command. If you find yourself face to face with a Yiga, you kill him. Hesitate, and you die. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison.

“Return to the barracks,” Russ said. “You will train from dawn to dusk until we move out. There will be no fooling around. If King Roham or Princess Zelda make an appearance, you will pay them no mind unless spoken to. If I catch any of you even glancing in the princess’s direction, I will kill you myself. Dismissed.”

Russ watched as they quickly fell out of line, quickly joining up in groups as they made their return to the barracks. Though Dahvi fell in with the rest of them, he walked alone, not engaging with the other recruits. He glanced over his shoulder at Russ, briefly meeting his gaze before he got lost in the group once more, and they disappeared around the corner.

“Killing of the recruits is frowned upon.”

Russ did not turn to Dorian as he walked up behind him. “You take all the joy out of my life,” Russ said coolly. 

Dorian chuckled lightly. “I’m letting you go to Gerudo, aren’t I?”

Russ’s gaze flashed to him. “Letting me?” 

Dorian smirked. “Don’t let those boys get distracted by Gerudo women.” He paused. “Or anyone women, for that matter.”

“I have very little expectations of these boys of yours,” Russ remarked. “It would be a miracle if they even knew what to do with a woman.”

“Hm,” Dorian said simply. “Say hi to the girls for me when you’re down there.”

Russ sneered at Dorian over his shoulder, and with a grin, Dorian left Russ alone. Russ let a sigh escape through his nose and he made his way toward the barracks.

Soldiers milled about for the evening, and Russ lost track of most of the new recruits, though he didn’t particularly care to keep tabs on them any longer. But as he moved through, he caught a glimpse of a few of them huddled together, chatting and snickering amongst one another. They hadn’t seemed to notice him, and he listened in to their conversation.

“I heard she’ll be looking for a consort,” one of the young men said.

“I’ll be her Chosen Hero,” another remarked, and the group snickered.

“Right,” said a third. “Like King Roham would ever let the likes of you go near his daughter.”

“He won’t let anyone go near her,” said another. “Probably doesn’t have a single friend outside of her servants. Besides. I heard she’s stuck up.”

“I heard that Dahvi kid and her are pretty friendly.”

“That kid? Isn’t he, like, Gerudo or something?”

“He’s just some orphan. Raised by a bunch of women or something.” 

They laughed.

“What the hell would Princess Zelda be doing hanging around with a guy like that, then?”

“I dunno.”

“He was trained by the Sheikah. You know their ties with the Royal Family. I’m sure that’s how they met.”

“Do you think he’s a Sheikah?”

“Of course not, idiot. You’ve seen a Sheikah, right?”

“Shut up!”

“You think they’re fucking? Dahvi and Zelda?”

“I bet that just pisses Roham off to no end. Some commoner fucking his daughter.” He laughed. “Who the fuck does this Dahvi guy think he is?”

“Yeah, right. I’ve got a better chance fucking Zelda than he does. At least my father has rank in the Roham’s army. He’s got no father. Nothing. He’s a nobody.”

Two of the boys yelped suddenly as Russ came up behind them and grabbed their ears. He pulled back violently, causing them to stumble backwards and fall to the floor. They craned their necks back to look up at Russ and their faces paled. The rest of the group stepped back and saluted Russ nervously, muttering ‘sirs’ under their breaths.

Russ sat on his heels and leaned between the two on the ground. When he spoke, his voice hissed between his clenched teeth.

“If I catch your faces in these barracks again, my blade will be the last thing you ever see.”

“Sir -”

“Get out!” Russ bellowed.

The two boys scrambled to their feet and pushed past the others in the group, running through the barracks and disappearing outside.

“Sir,” one of the recruits spoke up. “That was Darrick’s son.”

Russ got to his feet and stepped forward, pushing the recruit into the wall. “I don’t give a fuck who he is,” he spat. “One more fucking word out of any of you and I will have you all banned from these ranks. Did I not make myself clear earlier?”

They muttered ‘yes sirs’ and nodded quickly.

“Get out of my fucking sight,” Russ growled, and he watched as they scurried away in separate directions. The commotion had caught the attention of a few nearby soldiers, but they quickly looked away when Russ’s gaze moved toward them. Russ caught sight of Dahvi, and his jaw clenched tighter.

He didn’t know what he could have done to deserve a punishment such as this. To be stuck with the young, arrogant new recruits was a fate worse than death. It didn’t seem so long ago when he brought another group of soldiers out to Gerudo Desert. Ten years ago, at least, but it felt like only yesterday when he watched the Yiga Clan ambush them, beheading them one by one.

It seemed a sick joke for Impa to put this upon him once more. But history would not repeat itself. He would not let it come down to that. He would not be so careless, so reckless, so willing to die, even at the cost of his own men.

Their deaths were on him.

And to his dismay, the lives of these recruits were on him.


	15. Chapter 14

The training in the barracks was nothing Dahvi wasn’t already familiar with. Russ’s leadership, however, was far more brutal than even the training he went through with the Sheikah. Russ was merciless, and he shouted at them with each misstep. He worked them tirelessly from sunup to sundown, barely giving them any opportunity to rest and catch their breaths. A few had even collapsed under the pressure, and Dahvi never saw them return.

It seemed one by one, the recruits dropped out. Perhaps they were sent to another division, tasked with a different mission. Dahvi couldn’t be sure as they were never really granted any time to themselves, except at night to sleep. In the first few days, the recruits were eager and excited, and they chatted and gossiped and laughed. But as the days progressed, they had hardened and silenced, too afraid to anger their commander.

Dahvi had never encountered a man so hardened by life as Russ seemed to be. In his travels, most of the folk he had met were friendly - chatty, even. All were eager to share and discuss, even those weary from the day. There was an unspoken comradery between travelers, regardless of their background, their heritage, their family history. Some were certainly harder than others, but they all had a soft spot that came out, whether it was in gesture or in words.

Russ didn’t seem to have a soft bone in his body, and Dahvi didn’t know what to make of such a person. Perhaps he was naive. No, he was certain he was. Still, he couldn’t help but to wonder at the kind of life Russ had lived over the years. Surely something had to have happened in his past to make him as hard and emotionless as he was. His soldiers were nothing more than tools to him; tools that did what they were told, and if they didn’t, they were useless to him and discarded.

But Dahvi simply ignored his ill remarks, focusing only on his training. The days were long, but he pushed through alongside the other recruits. They battled amongst each other, practicing their footwork, and soon, their expressions hardened almost as much as Russ’s had. They took their duty serving Hyrule seriously, and the harder they trained, the more they realized just what the future held for them.

It was just as Robbie and Urbosa and Zelda had all said. War was on the horizon. Every soldier knew it. Perhaps that was why Russ pushed them so hard. The fate of Hyrule lay not only in Zelda’s hands, but the hands of her soldiers as well, for without them, her efforts would be for naught. 

It was several days into their training when they were finally granted a day off. Dahvi had caught wind that Urbosa had arrived at the castle the day before, and he took advantage of his temporary freedom to seek her out. He found her outside of the barracks, seemingly waiting for him.

“Dahvi,” Urbosa said warmly. “Sav’aq.”

“Sav’aq,” Dahvi replied. “What are you doing here?”

Urbosa offered him a sad sort of smile. “I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a moment?”

Dahvi followed her away from the barracks and inside the castle where they found Princess Zelda and King Roham. They both greeted them warmly when they entered. Dahvi bowed to them as King Roham spoke.

“Dahvi,” he started, a smile pulling at his lips. “I’ve heard your training is going well. Nothing but good reports.”

“Thank you,” Dahvi said, though puzzled. His confusion must have shown on his face, because King Roham laughed boisterously. 

“Russ knows a decent soldier when he sees one,” King Roham explained. “Of course, he didn’t use so many words, but I’ve known him for years. I’ve gotten pretty good at reading between the lines.” He turned to Urbosa. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Dahvi asked Urbosa, but it was Zelda who spoke.

“The Sheikah believe that Calamity Ganon will rise soon,” Zelda said. “I have been meeting with the Champions to make sure everyone is prepared for whatever may come.”

“I may have stayed longer to offer Zelda a little extra guidance,” Urbosa said.

Zelda smiled at Urbosa. “You’re always welcome here, Urbosa. I miss… how things used to be.”

“Me too, Little Bird.”

“The Champions,” Dahvi started curiously. “Has the final one been chosen?”

Both Zelda and Urbosa fell quiet. They glanced at one another before turning back to Dahvi.

“Have you spoken to Mipha lately?” Urbosa asked gently. 

Dahvi’s eyes moved between them and his pulse quickened. “No,” he said slowly. “Why?”

Zelda turned her gaze down, then to Urbosa. “Please don’t leave without saying goodbye,” she said. She glanced at Dahvi, then hurried out of the room.

Dahvi narrowed his gaze on Urbosa. “What’s going on?”

“I think you should talk to Mipha,” Urbosa said simply.

“She’s the fourth Champion,” Dahvi said. “Isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Urbosa said. “She volunteered a while back.” Urbosa smiled. “She already has quite a handle on Vah Ruta, but as I’m sure you know, she’s always been fond -”

“And you let her?” Dahvi snarled.

Urbosa frowned. “It was not my job to give,” she said softly. “The matter is between Mipha, King Dorephan, Princess Zelda, and King Roham.” She hesitated. “Mipha -”

But Dahvi turned and stormed out of the room.

He was furious. Furious at Urbosa for not stopping her. Furious at Zelda for not choosing someone else. But mostly, he was furious with Mipha for volunteering, for keeping this from him. He was only just starting to understand how close they were to war; how dark Hyrule’s future was. He could see it in the king and Princess Zelda’s behaviors. He could read it on the faces of the experienced soldiers as they watched the new recruits train day after day. He could feel the tension in the air when the lost hero was mentioned. Even the travelers seemed to have caught wind, and surely gossip was passed between their lips, each one alert and on guard.

But Mipha knew none of this. She didn’t see what he saw. She was sheltered in Zora’s Domain, seemingly cut off from the rest of the world. She couldn’t possibly know what she was getting into. If she thought it was just some game, she was wrong. Dahvi had to make her see that. He had to stop her.

This was the only thought that occupied his mind as his feet brought him to the stables. He didn’t even bother to tack Epona, climbing onto her back quickly and pushing her into a gallop out of the stables and out of the castle grounds. He ignored the angered shouts of the villagers as they jumped out of their way, and he rode Epona out into Hyrule and towards Zora’s Domain.

The trip took several hours, pushing them into the afternoon hours, but Dahvi did not stop, only allowing Epona to slow momentarily to catch her breath before pushing her forward again. Her hooves slid slightly against the wet bridges they crossed until they finally arrived at the bridge into Zora’s Domain. Dahvi slid off the horse halfway across the bridge, before she even came to a stop. Muzu stood at the entrance to Zora’s Domain and muttered angrily about Dahvi’s abrupt entrance, commenting on his erratic behavior as a Hylian, but Dahvi ignored the elder Zora as he stepped around him.

He found Mipha and Sidon outside of the palace, but Sidon was the first to greet him. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw Dahvi, and he ran over to him excitedly.

“Dahvi!” he exclaimed. “You’re here! I’m really good at swimming, now. I’ve been practicing really hard, just like you said. Just like you! Do you wanna see me swim?”

Dahvi hesitated, and he met Mipha’s gaze, but Mipha turned away.

“Um. Maybe,” Dahvi started. When he looked back at Sidon, the young Zora prince was frowning, and Dahvi smiled. “Of course,” Dahvi continued. “I just… need to talk to Mipha, first.”

Sidon’s grin returned and he bounced on his feet excitedly. “Okay! I’m gonna practice some more before I show you!” And with that, he ran off to join the other Zora children, giggling as they darted across the bridges, leaping off and splashing into the water below.

“You wanted to talk?” Mipha said, her voice soft. She averted his gaze, but nodded, and without another word, she turned away from him.

Dahvi followed her behind Zora’s Domain where they made their way up to Toto Lake. To the south-east, Dahvi had a clear view of the divine beast, Vah Ruta, settled in the reservoir above the domain. Before them, to the north, he could see over the wilds of Akkala. The trees burned the landscape in vivid reds and golds, just as he remembered, and for a moment, he felt at home and at peace.

His gaze moved to the lake below and the Ukuku Plains. It seemed not so long ago that he first met Mipha there. And for years he met her at the lake as often as he could. It was there he introduced her to Epona. It was there that Mipha taught him to become a better swimmer. It was there where they lay on the grass, looking up at the clouds, talking about nothing and everything. How different their lives seemed to be. Mipha was always envious of him, wishing that she, too, could see the world with her own eyes. She wished to travel, to explore, to have an adventure as it seemed he did.

She was always eager to hear his stories, to hear about the Gerudo, or simply to hear how his training with the Sheikah had been going. He supposed he was the same way when he lived in the desert. He always watched the travelers from afar and day dreamed about the rest of the world. Still, he never picked Mipha to be the adventuring type. She was far too sweet and innocent and, well, delicate, it seemed. And besides, it wasn’t like Zora’s were known to travel much, anyway. They were more restricted than the other races of Hyrule, and all Mipha could do was live through his stories.

He wished he could be there again, with Mipha, without a care in the world. Time had passed too quickly, especially after he left Akkala. It had been a long time since Dahvi had seen Mipha. He was sure he had changed a lot since, but Mipha hadn’t seemed to age at all. Of course, he knew it was the way of the Zora. Even if he survived into his elder years, Mipha would long outlive him.

He was still angry with Mipha, but his anger diminished some as they stood together quietly. It was some time before Mipha finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

“Did Princess Zelda tell you?” she asked softly.

“Urbosa did,” he said between his teeth. “Why did I have to hear it from her?” he snapped. “When were you going to tell me?”

Mipha lowered her gaze. “Dahvi,” she started. “I don’t need your approval. You don’t own me.”

“I know that,” he hissed. “But don’t you think I deserve to know? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Mipha met his gaze. “If I had said something, would you have tried to stop me?”

“Of course I would have.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” she said softly. “A Zora Champion was needed to pilot Vah Ruta. You knew that.”

“Anyone could do it.”

“As the future ruler of the Zora’s, it is my duty to help protect my people.”

“It is your duty to lead,” Dahvi snapped. “Not to fight. Not to lose your life in some stupid war and leave them with nothing.”

“Well,” Mipha started. “They still have my father. They have Sidon. There has been tension between the Zora and the Hylians for a long time, Dahvi. You know this. This is the best way I can show the Hylians that we don’t want further strife. That we are on their side. That we have Hyrule’s best interests in mind. And I want this. I want to help Hyrule. I can do a lot of good with my power.”

“You can help by not being in this fight,” Dahvi muttered.

Mipha held his hand in hers. When he met her gaze, she offered him a warm smile.

“Alright,” she said slowly. “I’ll stand down when you stand down.”

Dahvi held his gaze on her, but did not speak. Her gaze lowered to their hands.

“When you joined King Roham’s army… I was terrified. I imagine that’s how you’re feeling now. I understand, Dahvi. But you don’t need to worry about me. I can hold my own. And even though I don’t like it, I know you can hold your own, too.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Besides. It’s likely I won’t see any action from back here, anyway.” She met his gaze again. “But you... You’ll be in the heart of it all. If something were to happen to you…”

“You’ll be there to fix it,” Dahvi said softly.

She tore her gaze away and forced a smile. “I can’t always save you from a wild boar, Dahvi,” she whispered.

He pulled her chin up delicately and she met his gaze. “I’ll be alright,” he said. “As long as you’re alright.”

Mipha met his gaze, hesitant. His hand moved to cup her cheek, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. But just as quickly, the moment ended, and Dahvi pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, quickly pulling his gaze away from her.

But Mipha reached up and pulled him toward her. Her voice was soft when she spoke, her breath against his lips. “I’m not.”

Dahvi pressed in more forcefully this time, his lips meeting Mipha’s once more and she pressed back eagerly. Their arms wrapped around each other for a moment, then Mipha’s hands slid down his chest and pulled at his shirt. Dahvi hesitated slightly and met her gaze, and her lips pressed together.

“Dahvi -”

Dahvi quickly removed his shirt and pressed himself against her until she was pinned against the cliff. He kissed her deeply as her hands continued to fumble at his clothing, and piece by piece, they were removed. When they paused again, Mipha pulled him into the lake, and they lay against shore as it dipped deeply below the surface. Mipha pressed herself on top of him, their kiss deepening further as they lost themselves to the thundering of the waterfall.


	16. Chapter 15

Dahvi lunged forward, swinging his blade across. Though his attack was blocked, there was far more power behind his swing than in his enemy’s stance, and he easily dislodged the blade, dropping his foe’s defense and leaving him vulnerable for attack. Dahvi quickly pressed forward, knocking back his target with the hilt of his sword, then pressed him against the wall, his weapon at his enemy’s throat.

“Ugh,” he grunted. “C’mon, Vi, you won.” He shoved Dahvi back and sneered at him, but his sneer quickly faded as he looked past Dahvi, up to the walk behind them.

Dahvi followed his gaze to see Princess Zelda watching them. She met Dahvi’s gaze for a moment, her expression blank, and she turned away.

“What ya s’pose she’s doin’?” Axyl asked. He grinned. “That your signal to meet ’er somewhere secret?”

Dahvi punched him in the shoulder and Axyl whimpered. He rubbed at his shoulder.

“Aw, c’mon, I’m jest kiddin’, s’all,” he whined. 

Russ’s voice bellowed across the training yard, and the recruits eagerly returned their weapons for the night, hurrying off for dinner. When Dahvi made his way out of the barracks, he found Zelda waiting for him.

“You know,” Dahvi started. “I’m not exactly supposed to be seen with you.”

Zelda frowned. “Why not?”

“Because I am not worthy to be in your presence.” He grinned at her, and Zelda’s cheeks reddened.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said quickly, turning away from him. “We’re friends.” She strode away from the barracks, and Dahvi followed her.

“We are?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t think that entitles me to special treatment.”

“I’m not giving you special treatment,” she said sternly. “I just wanted to talk.” She paused and turned to him. “Did you… speak with Mipha?”

Dahvi hesitated. He cleared his throat. “Uh. Yes.”

Zelda nodded. Her expression remained unchanged. “Good. I’m sorry you heard it from us, first. But I know you’re friends, and I thought you should know.” She hesitated, then turned away again, walking towards the castle. “I’m sure she wanted to tell you, but you’ve been so busy lately.”

Dahvi trotted to catch up with her but said nothing more, and Zelda continued.

“I know you’re angry,” she said. “Believe me, I do not take the matter lightly. When Urbosa volunteered… well, anyway, you know she’s been like a mother to me.” She glanced at him. “I hope you don’t resent me for either of them being appointed Champion.”

“I don’t,” Dahvi said.

Zelda nodded. They stopped in their tracks as Russ rounded the corner, and he bowed to the princess before eyeing Dahvi carefully.

“I thought I -”

Zelda offered Russ a smile and interrupted him, raising a hand. “Commander,” she started. “I asked to speak with him.”

“If he’s bothering -”

“He’s no bother,” Zelda assured him. “Dahvi and I have known each other for a long time. I simply wanted to catch up with him. I’m sorry if I took him away from his duties.”

Russ hesitated. He spoke slowly. “Not at all.” He let his gaze longer on Dahvi, then stepped around them.

“What is with that guy?” Dahvi muttered.

Zelda smiled. “You mean you didn’t hear the rumors?”

Dahvi glanced at her. “What rumors?”

“Apparently we’re sleeping together.”

Dahvi snorted.

Zelda turned and sneered at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dahvi grinned at her. “I could do better.”

“Shut up!” She turned away in a huff. “You’d be lucky to find a woman like me.”

“Yes, your highness.”

Zelda scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” she said. “He didn’t like that very much.”

“Someone’s over protective.”

Zelda hesitated. “He gets that way,” she said, then shrugged. “Of course, he’s one of my father’s best men. So, it’s his job.” She turned to Dahvi and met his gaze. “Anyway. I just wanted to apologize about Mipha.” She smiled. “I’m glad you were able to talk to her. Did it go well, at least?”

Dahvi hesitated. For a moment, he could almost feel the cool, lake water against his skin again. He could feel her lips against his neck, her hands on his chest, her body between his thighs.

“Well, as well as it could go, I suppose,” she continued, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Dahvi cleared his throat. “Yes,” he said. He tore his gaze away. “There’s nothing I can do about it.”

Zelda frowned. “I know you’re worried for her,” she said. “But the Champions will be safe with their divine beasts. At the far corners of Hyrule, it’s unlikely they’ll be involved in the battle more than a moment to help take down this Calamity.”

Admittedly, Dahvi felt reassured by this. Mipha had suggested it, too, but he was far too angry - for too terrified - to see its validity. But hearing it now, he thought perhaps they may both be right. How could a war possibly spread to the far corners of Hyrule so quickly? When it would be time for the Champions to act, it would likely be over just as quickly, long before the war would even reach them.

*****

Several weeks of training had passed since Dahvi arrived at the barracks on the castle grounds. Russ continued to work them tirelessly, day in and day out, and finally, the time came for their troop to move out into Gerudo Desert to relieve the soldiers stationed there.

Several troops were stationed in outposts across Hyrule. Dahvi had come across them many times over the years in his travels, even training among them and providing assistance when necessary. He hardly expected an outpost in Gerudo Desert, though. In fact, he had never recalled there being anything out there at all. But it made sense for there to be a need for one, especially with the increased activity of the Yiga Clan in the more recent years.

It was likely the most active outpost in all of Hyrule for that reason. Surely not an outpost King Roham would send just anyone to. Dahvi’s troop, however, had even fewer new recruits than when they first started training. Most had been moved to work under other commanders at other outposts, or onto different missions completely. The few that were chosen to go to Gerudo Desert were who Dahvi assumed were only the best. Still, their numbers made up only a fraction of the troop, the other soldiers older and far more experienced.

They moved out in the early dawn hours, just as the light of the sun stretched over the distant horizon, moving at a steady pace south on horseback. They took the road that brought them around Mabe Village, the closest village to the castle, and the largest in Central Hyrule, and followed the road until they reached the garrison. They stopped briefly to rest at the garrison before they moved on. The road turned to the west, winding around the plateau and crossing over the Regencia River. By evening, they had made their way through the Gerudo Canyon, stopping at the stables just outside of the desert to rest their horses for the night.

It had been a long time since Dahvi had been to Gerudo, and while the soldiers gathered around their fires, Dahvi looked out over the desert. In the distance, he could just make out the shape of Gerudo Town. Somewhere within its walls were Riju and Urbosa. Maybe Riju was playing with Patricia, or maybe she was causing trouble in the market. But like Dahvi, she was older, maybe more mature, but he didn’t think so. He missed his little sister, though he wasn’t sure if he would have a chance to see her.

“Afraid of a little sand?” Russ commented as he came up behind Dahvi.

Dahvi laughed sarcastically. He met Russ’s hardened gazed, and he recoiled slightly.

“No, sir,” Dahvi muttered. “I, uh, grew up here.”

Russ stared at him for a moment, then realization washed over him. “Oh,” he said. “You’re Lady Urbosa’s kid?”

“Something like that.”

“So that’s how you got your way to the princess.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dahvi sneered.

“It means you’re a little Gerudo prince who thinks he’s entitled to whatever he wants.”

“If that’s what you think,” Dahvi started, his voice hard, “then you don’t know Urbosa very well at all. Or the Gerudo for that matter.”

Russ peered at him for a moment.

“I think you’re just looking for any excuse to hate me.”

Russ pulled his gaze away. “You’re not even worth hating,” he said, turning away.

“Good to know where your men stand with you,” Dahvi said under his breath. He glanced over his shoulder as Russ froze for a moment, then left him alone without another word.


	17. Chapter 16

It was just after dawn when a strange sound woke Dahvi. He blinked his eyes groggily as they adjusted to the early morning light, and he strained to listen. The sound grew louder, closer, and he pushed himself up to look around. Russ and Dorian stood at the edge of the canyon to the mouth of the desert as several figures moved quickly toward them, then came to a stop.

Dahvi recognized the Hyrulean soldiers, but for the life of him, he couldn’t make any sense of the machines they rode in on, though he could tell that they were the source of the noise. Around him, the soldiers readied themselves to trek across the desert, and Dahvi curiously got to his feet, his gaze still on the soldiers at the mouth of the desert. They spoke with Russ and Dorian and the machines fell silent as they dismounted. 

Dahvi finally pulled his gaze away and worked to gather his things, then moved to the stables where he found Epona. He cooed to her, patted her neck, and threw her a few flakes of hay. She snorted happily as she dropped her head to eat the hay. He moved to find his gear when Russ entered.

“Leave her,” Russ said. “Let’s go.”

Dahvi blinked at him, hesitant, then followed him out of the stables. The machines had roared to life once more, and Dahvi watched as several soldiers mounted and took off across the desert. His pace slowed as he followed Russ to the machines, and Russ mounted one of them. He looked at Dahvi expectantly, and slightly annoyed.

Dahvi hesitated as he looked over the machine in front of him. He knew the Sheikah were behind the creations of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, so he suspected they were behind the creation of these… whatever they were. Still, he was used to traveling on foot, by horse, or by sand seal. How was he supposed to use this thing?

“It’s not as complicated as you think,” Russ said, reading the bewilderment on his face. “And unlike horses, it won’t argue with you when you ask it to do something.”

“Why can’t we just ride out?”

“It gets far too hot and dry,” Russ said. “We’ve barely got enough resources for us. We can’t keep an entire army of horses hydrated, too. It’s just not feasible.”

“What’s wrong with the sand seals?” Dahvi muttered.

“Those flea-ridden things?” Russ hissed. “That’s ridiculous. I’ll die before I touch one of them.”

Dahvi met his gaze and raised a condescending brow. “And they’re different from horses how?”

“Horses are noble, war trained creatures. Tell me, would you ride a seal into battle?” Russ snorted in laughter. “That would look ridiculous. But not nearly as ridiculous as that thing you call shield surfing.”

Dahvi smiled. “You know of shield surfing, then? I bet you’ve tried it.”

Russ scoffed. “I would never partake in something so ridiculous. I’m out here to protect Hyrule, not to fuck around. But I’ve seen those Gerudo kids running around out here.” He gestured to the machine. “Come on, now; get on and let’s go.”

Dahvi reluctantly mounted the machine, listening as Russ instructed him on how to use it. The engine came to life when he turned it on, and he slowly moved forward. But the moment he lifted his feet, the machine wobbled and toppled over, and Dahvi ate a mouthful of sand. He fumed as Russ laughed, and he sneered up at his commander.

“Would you look at that,” Russ said. “Something you’re not good at.”

“These damn machines are unnatural,” Dahvi hissed. “What was wrong with horses and swords?”

“Horses and swords aren’t going to win any wars,” Russ said sternly. 

Dahvi ignored him and returned to his feet. He picked up the machine and mounted once more, determination on his face.

“You could always walk,” Russ suggested, grinning.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dahvi muttered.

Russ didn’t wait for him. The wheels spun briefly in the sand before he shot forward. Dahvi coughed in the dust and muttered under his breath. He pushed the machine forward once more, accelerating quicker this time, and when he got to a decent pace, he lifted his feet off the ground. He increased his speed slowly and caught his balance. The machine moved forward steadily, and after a moment more, he had gotten the hang of it, speeding up to catch up with the rest of his troop. 

They sped across the desert at speeds far faster than he had ever ridden on horseback. The wind caused his eyes to water, but otherwise felt refreshing in the hot air of the early morning, and it was only going to get hotter. Thankfully, their travel time was doubled on the machines, and it took them only an hour before they reached the outpost on the edge of the desert, tucked into the protection and shade of the outer cliffs.

The outpost provided some relief from the desert heat, though it was still warm. It’s construction would also provide enough heat at night when the desert reached its coldest point, though not nearly as cold as the Hebra region. From the outpost, Dahvi had a clear view of Gerudo Town. He knew they would be stationed there for a few months. Surely he would be able to see Urbosa and Riju in that time.

And it was sooner than he expected when he did see them both; the next day, to be exact. They had gotten settled into the outpost when Urbosa and Riju made an appearance, accompanied by a few of their guards. Urbosa was speaking with Dorian when Dahvi found them, and Riju grinned at him excitedly.

“Vi!” She ran up to him, then looked him over. “I really thought you would be taller by now.”

Dahvi’s cheeks warmed. “Shut up! You’re still short, too!”

“Ah, just like the good ol’ days,” Riju said. She frowned. “I really thought we would see more of each other after you left.”

“I know,” Dahvi said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Riju shrugged a shoulder. “I guess you were right, after all,” she said. “You’re Hylian. Not Gerudo. You don’t belong here.”

Her words pained him, but she smiled.

“So? Did you get to see a lot of Hyrule?” she asked eagerly. She pulled her shoulders back. “I got to do some traveling around, too, yanno.”

Dahvi smiled. “Yeah? What did you see?”

“Mom and I went to Castle Town a few times,” she said. “I met Princess Zelda and the other Champions. And I saw Princess Mipha! I’ve never seen a Zora before. She said she knew you!”

“I met her when I was training with Robbie,” Dahvi explained.

Riju grinned. “I think she likes you,” she sang.

Dahvi blushed. “Uh. Yeah?”

Riju nodded. “Definitely,” she confirmed. “She smiles a lot when she talks about you. And I  _ know  _ my brother is not that interesting.”

“I’m interesting,” he muttered. 

But Riju quickly changed the subject. “I can’t believe Russ is your commander,” she said.

Dahvi stared at her. “You know him?”

“Oh, sure,” Riju said. “Whenever he’s here, he’s always playing with the kids.”

Dahvi laughed. “No way,” he said. “You’re thinking of someone else.”

Riju shook her head. “Nope. I definitely know Russ. The girls once dared him to try to sneak past the guards.” She laughed. “Goddesses, I thought Impa was going to kill him!”

“You’re kidding.”

“I may have tried to show him a secret way in,” Riju said with a grin. “We both got busted.”

“I don’t believe you,” Dahvi said. “I’m pretty sure he hates everything and everyone.”

Riju laughed. “Well, you’re partly right. He’s not a huge fan of the sand seals.” She stood on her tiptoes as if to search the nonexistent crowd for him. “Where is he, anyway?”

“I dunno,” Dahvi said. “I haven’t seen him all morning.”

Riju grinned. “He’s totally playing with the girls,” she said. She turned back to Dahvi. “So? What did Robbie teach you? Where have you been? Come on, give me something!”

So Dahvi told her about the years he spent training with Robbie and the Sheikah. He talked about escorting Princess Zelda around Hyrule. He told her about Zora’s Domain, about the forests of Faron and the beaches of Lanayru. He described the bitter cold of the Hebra region, and they even shared their disdain towards the Champion Rito, Revali.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Riju said when they finished chatting. “I mean, I know we can’t really hang out. But it’s nice to know you’re in Gerudo again.”

Dahvi smiled. “It’s good to be home,” he said.

Urbosa joined them, then, and she smiled warmly at Dahvi, greeting him in Gerudo. “I’m very proud of you, Vi,” she said. “I’ve been hearing a lot about your progress. But you should know the Yiga are very active out here. Watch yourself, alright?” Dahvi nodded, and Urbosa turned to Riju. “Come on,” she said. “You’re not getting out of your work today, either.”

Riju sighed, then smirked up at Dahvi. “See ya later, brother.”

Dahvi watched them leave, then took a moment to explore the outpost. Dorian had seemed to disappear, and there was no sign of Russ, either. Most of the soldiers milled about casually while a few trained with one another. Curious with what Riju had told him, he searched around the outpost until he found Dorian standing in the shadows of a nearby cliff. He hesitated for a moment, but when Dorian glanced toward him, Dahvi made his way over.

He stood on the cliff beside Dorian, then followed his gaze out over the desert. A light harmony of giggles brought his attention to the group of Gerudo children with their sand seels, and among them, was Russ. Dahvi watched the sight unfold below as three of the little Gerudo girls threw themselves against Russ, clinging to his legs as he toppled to the ground. They giggled when he turned over and scampered out of the way as he lunged at them. They ran towards the other girls, and the six of them ran to their sand seels. Two of them mounted one sand seel while the other four split. Two rode upon the remaining two seals while the last two took up their makeshift shields and grabbed hold of the rope behind the seals. The seals lunged forward, then, towing the Gerudo girls behind them as they surfed across the sand, whooping and laughing. The seals moved to circle around Russ and the girls taunted him playfully.

“C’mon!” one of them shouted to him. “I’ll beat you in a race again!”

“It’s hardly a fair race,” Russ said matter-of-factly. “I don’t have the luxury of playing with seals all day like you do.”

“Not all day,” another said. “Sometimes we have school, too.”

Russ laughed. “Shouldn’t you be in school now?”

The girls fell quiet. They looked to one another, then snickered.

“C’mon,” they whined. “Race us!”

“I suppose I can lose one race,” he said.

The girls cheered, then quickly rearranged themselves so there were two per sand seel, a rider and a surfer. They tossed an old, wooden shield at Russ, and he took his place behind the remaining seel.

“I thought he was dead inside,” Dahvi muttered. “I guess Riju was right.”

Dorian scoffed lightly, and Dahvi turned to him, surprised that such a sound came out of the noble Sheikah.

“Riju gets him in trouble,” Dorian said.

“She’s a tiny Gerudo,” Dahvi said. “But she can be manipulative. Is that why you’re here? To keep him out of trouble?” He grinned, thinking he made a joke, but when Dorian’s hard gaze met his, he hesitated.

Dorian stepped around Dahvi, leaving him alone on the cliff. Dahvi’s lips pressed together, and he turned his gaze back to see three seels racing across the desert.


	18. Chapter 17 [2.0]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 - 2.0!  
> (and there will be a bit more revealed in the next few chapters, too!)

Dahvi spent the majority of the day hanging around the outpost with the other soldiers. The soldiers that took watch at their posts in the morning had switched out with the afternoon shift, and except for some mock-fighting and betting amongst them, the day was quiet. 

It was late in the afternoon when Russ returned to the outpost. He was shaking sand out of his hair, ignoring the two soldiers that stood guard and saluted him when he entered, then quickly disappeared again somewhere inside.

By night, Dahvi saw Russ once more. He had taken watch over the outpost, tucked into the darkness of the overhanging cliffs. Without the warmth of a fire, the night was jarringly cold, and he pulled his cloak tightly around him as he sat on the ground, his back against the cliff wall. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and a lit lantern illuminated Russ’s face.

“Nothing to report,” Dahvi said simply.

Russ looked out over the desert for a moment, then sat beside Dahvi.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day,” he said.

This caught Dahvi by surprise. He glanced at Russ. “For calling me an entitled prince?”

“For letting you believe that I do not care about the men under my command.”

“I’d believe it more if you didn’t put it that way,” Dahvi muttered.

Russ ignored him. “I still believe you are an entitled prince.”

Dahvi smiled, then shrugged. “Where have you been?”

Russ narrowed his gaze on him. “I am your commander. What I do is of no concern to you.”

“So, you weren’t just out there playing around with some Gerudo kids and their sand seals?”

“No,” Russ snapped, and his nostrils flared. “Spying on me?”

“You know I grew up here,” Dahvi reminded him. “Riju might have said something about a Hylian causing trouble with the guards.”

“I don’t cause trouble,” Russ retorted childishly.

“I can’t figure you out,” Dahvi started. “One minute you’re silently brooding and the next you’re playing with sand seals and little Gerudo girls.”

“Don’t try,” Russ sneered. “In fact, don’t think about me at all except what I’m going to do to you if you don’t start following orders.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dahvi muttered. He folded his arms over his chest. “I won’t tell anyone what a softie you really are. But for what it’s worth, no one would think less of you for showing emotion. Even if you just pretended once in a while.”

“Emotions are a weakness,” Russ said sternly. “Emotions are what get you killed. The sooner you understand that, the better off you’ll be.”

Dahvi frowned. “Do you really believe that?”

“Have you ever killed a man, Dahvi?”

Dahvi hesitated. He looked down at the ground. “No.”

“Have you ever been in battle besides your comrades? Your friends?”

“No.”

“In battle, every second counts. Your hesitation can be the deciding factor. It can mean life or death. To you, or to the people you care about. If you cannot draw your blade and strike your enemies, you will die.” He hesitated. “The Yiga have no fears, no remorse. If you want to survive against them, you must fight. You must not have any doubt. And above all else, you must not think about anyone but yourself. Men will fall. Men will die. You must accept that. You must not let death sway you.”

Dahvi was quiet. His stomach twisted sickeningly. Russ’s advice - if one could call it that - went against Dahvi’s very nature. To say he didn’t agree with Russ was an understatement. But, perhaps he was naive; he couldn’t be sure. Still, Russ’s words unsettled him, and he shifted against the ground, pulling his cloak tighter.

“You say that as if it’s natural,” Dahvi muttered.

“The truth is,” Russ started. “I’ve let my emotions get the best of me, and because of it, I’ve made grave mistakes. I lost an entire troop of men because I reacted based on my emotions.”

Dahvi glanced at him, hesitant. His brows furrowed. “How?”

Russ was quiet for a moment. “We were on patrol out here,” he said. “And… I left them. To look for my son.”

Dahvi blinked at him. “You had a son?”

“I lost him a long time ago,” Russ explained. “We were attacked by the Yiga Clan. When I came to, my wife and son were gone.” He paused for a moment. “Being in the desert, so close to the Yiga, I thought I could track them. Find my son, kill them, I don’t know. But I abandoned my men and caught the attention of the Yiga Clan. My men were ambushed. They all died.”

Silence fell between them. Dahvi shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at Russ, but he was just outside of the light from the lantern and he could not read his expression. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Russ’s voice hardened. “The Yiga Clan are ruthless. They will stop at nothing to see Hyrule fall, and they will take down anyone who stands in their way, man, woman, or child. Do not make the same mistakes I did.”

“Yes, sir,” Dahvi muttered.

Once more, they fell silent. Dahvi kept his gaze out over the desert, aglow by the silver light of the moon. He could just barely make out the rise and falls of the distant dunes. Far beyond the distance of his vision in the dark, Vah Naboris stood guard over the sleeping desert. It had been years since he had seen the Divine Beast, but it didn’t seem all that long ago when he and Riju used to play together atop the machine. At times, it felt alive, like a beloved pet, and there was a slight pang in his gut. Perhaps it wasn’t that he missed the Divine Beast, but instead longed for those simpler times when he hadn’t a care in the world

If Dahvi hadn’t been so familiar with the Gerudo, he likely would not have heard the soft, barely audible footsteps of the Gerudo soldier. Trained in the art of war and stealth, the Gerudo were truly warriors to be feared. They made the Hyrulean soldiers look like children playing with sticks in comparison.

It seemed Russ had not heard the approach, but Dahvi stood, and Russ glanced at him. He followed Dahvi’s gaze as Dorrah approached, stepping into the light. She nodded her head to Russ in greeting, then smiled when her gaze met Dahvi’s.

“Sav’aq,” she greeted them.

To Dahvi’s surprise, Russ spoke to her in Gerudo. “It is not my job to babysit your little prince.”

Dahvi glared at Russ, and Russ simply shrugged.

Dorrah ignored Russ’s comment. “It is good to see you again, Dahvi.”

Russ turned away, leaving them alone in the darkness.

“I see you’ve made a fine impression on your commander,” Dorrah said with a grin. “And I thought you would cause less trouble without Riju around.”

“I don’t cause trouble,” Dahvi muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“We have agreed to assist King Roham’s troops when they are stationed out here,” Dorrah said. “There will always be a few of us around the outpost should anything happen.”

“The Yiga Clan are that active?”

“Their hideout is somewhere out here,” Dorrah said. “Though, we have been unable to pinpoint their exact location, even with the help of the Hylians and the Sheikah. There have been reports of them attacking travelers in Central Hyrule, but they’ve been able to get past our patrols. We suspect they travel through the mountains, and that their hideout is likely there as well.”

“That’s a large area,” Dahvi said. It was no wonder they hadn’t had any luck finding them.

“Unfortunately, they are not easy to track,” Dorrah continued. “You know they are rogue Sheikah, yes?”

“I’ve heard,” Dahvi said.

“Princess Zelda had a close encounter with them a while ago,” Dorrah said. “It was shortly after that they became more active. They’re hunting her.”

“How is that possible?” Dahvi said, his voice hard. “She’s never without a guard.”

“She took off on her own one day,” Dorrah said. “Came all the way here to see Lady Urbosa. Fortunately, we were there to protect her.”

Dahvi remembered that day. He should have followed her. He should have been with her to protect her. Though, he had never encountered a Yiga before. He doubted he would have been able to protect her like the Gerudo.

“I should have been with her.”

“Now, Dahvi,” Dorrah started. “You can’t blame yourself for the trouble she gets into. You’re not her personal knight, after all.”

“I was with her,” he said. “I should have followed her.”

“There was no way you could have known she was coming all this way,” Dorrah said. “Now, enough of this. Tell me how you have been. The city has been quiet without you and Riju causing trouble.”

“You still have Riju,” Dahvi pointed out.

“She’s been working very hard lately,” Dorrah said. “As I know you have. Lady Urbosa has been teaching her everything she can to prepare her to rule when her time comes. We’re all very proud of both of you, you know.”

“Thanks, Dorrah.” Dahvi hesitated, Russ’s words still weighing heavily on his mind.

“What troubles you, Dahvi?”

“I think I may have gotten in over my head,” he admitted.

Dorrah was quiet for a moment. “War is coming,” she said. “This puts everyone on edge, civilians and soldiers alike. You are not alone. People are terrified of what is to come. But you are a skilled warrior, Dahvi, that I am sure of. Robbie speaks highly of you. You have come a long way to be where you are.”

“I don’t know how to fight in a war.”

“No one does,” Dorrah said. “No amount of training can prepare one for something like this. I heard what Russ said to you. Do not let him get into your head.”

“He’s right,” Dahvi muttered.

“Perhaps,” Dorrah said. “About some things. But you were right as well. Russ carries a great burden with him, and he is terrified. Perhaps more than you. He is not as cold hearted as he would lead you to believe. He’s just as human as the rest of us, just trying to do right by this kingdom. Do not hold his weaknesses against him.”

“What do I do?”

“In the heat of battle, you won’t have time to think about everything you’ve learned, or all the advice you have been given over the years. You will fight simply to survive. You will fight against your enemy, and yourself, and every instinct you have to turn and run. When that happens, when you feel overwhelmed, remember why you chose this path in the first place. Remember what you are fighting for. Remember who you are fighting for. And most of all, do not lose yourself. Remember that you are not alone. You will fight beside men and women who will be feeling the same way you are. When it starts to feel like too much, remember that. Embrace how you feel and let it drive you forward. Your instinct may be the deciding factor in any battle, even if it is hesitation. There is no right answer, Dahvi. You can only do what you need to do. What you think is best. Nothing more. Nothing less. You can do all the right things and still lose. That is the way of the world.”

Dahvi quietly mulled over her advice. It sounded far better than Russ’s. Dorrah really didn’t offer a solution to his problem, but he felt more at ease knowing even the bravest warriors - the women he had always looked up to - didn’t have all the answers. It seemed, to him, that anyone who thought they had the answers was a fool. Or, in Russ’s case, so hardened by life, he didn’t see any other way to live.

“The Yiga Clan,” Davi started slowly. “Why do they do this?”

“As you know, the Sheikah are known for their skill, not only in combat and magic, but in technology. You know they created the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. Their technology was the key to sealing away Ganon during the Great Calamity ten thousand years ago. With the Calamity’s return, we will need to rely on this technology once more. However, in those years, people turned against the Sheikah. People were frightened by the power of this technology, and the Sheikah became outcasts. Many chose to abandon their technological advances in order to live peacefully in Hyrule. But others grew to resent the kingdom that shunned them, and they swore their allegiance to Ganon. They strive to eliminate all who stand against Ganon.”

“By attacking innocent people?”

“At first, they were merely viewed as a nuisance. Thieves and what have you. But as the Calamity nears once more, they have become far more violent. There is a darkness in the air. You’ve seen it yourself, Dahvi, in the form of monsters. The Yiga Clan have become more active as a result in an attempt to weaken the kingdom in preparation for Ganon’s return.” She paused for a moment. “Russ’s story is not an uncommon one,” she continued softly. “Many families have been ripped apart. Homes and villages have been destroyed. Women and children raped, murdered, and kidnapped.”

Dahvi felt his blood boil as she spoke. “Is that what happened to me?” he asked softly. Urbosa had never said much about how she found him, and his heart sank as the realization washed over him.

“We don’t know,” Dorrah said softly. “We found you alone in the desert. There was no sign of a fight, and no bodies had been found.”

This didn’t make him feel any better. He turned his gaze to the ground. “And that’s what happened to Russ.” He glanced at Dorrah. “Could his son be alive, too? Kidnapped?”

“It is highly unlikely,” Dorrah said remorsefully. “The Yiga Clan leave no survivors.”

“Then why kidnap people?”

“There are many rumors that involve the Yiga Clan,” Dorrah said. “Some people thought they kidnapped kids to raise and train to join their cause.” She hesitated. “Others have claimed that they eat children for breakfast. Those who have gone missing were never found. If they were not killed by the Yiga Clan, then the unforgiving desert got to them.”

“Russ still believes his son is alive,” Dhavi said softly. “Or, he did.”

“A false hope,” Dorrah said. “I think, in the back of his mind, he knows his son is dead. However, it must be very difficult for him to admit that.”

“I guess.” Dahvi was quiet for a moment. “It seems Hyrule is already at war.”

Dorrah nodded. “Hyrule has been battling the threat of the Yiga Clan for a very long time. We suspect they have something to do with the lost hero.”

“They killed him?”

“Most likely,” Dorrah said. “Naturally, it will be difficult for them to infiltrate the castle and kill the Princess. But Princess Zelda’s powers are useless without Hylia’s Chosen Hero. A hero who could have been anyone. Perhaps they knew who this hero was and killed him before the rest of the kingdom knew who he was. We can only speculate, but it would explain why no hero has come forth. And without a hero, Hyrule will fall to Ganon, which is exactly what the Yiga Clan want.”

“How can no one know who the hero is?” Dahvi asked.

“The reincarnation of the hero is different with every generation, unlike the Royal Family, who carries the blood of the Goddess Hylia. They say that the hero is one who is courageous. Only he can truly wield the power of the Master Sword. It is he who bears the mark of the Triforce. Some say the hero can hear the call of the Master Sword.”

Dahvi had heard of the Master Sword before. “Where is the Master Sword?”

“It’s location is not typically well known,” Dorrah said. “Though, I suspect the Sheikah may know of its whereabouts, as they are always very close with the Royal Family and the heroes. Wherever it is, it waits for its master to claim it.”

Dahvi frowned. “There can’t be a new hero?”

Dorrah laughed lightly. “Would you volunteer for such a burden?”

“I suppose the Master Sword would not accept me,” Dahvi said. “I’m not as courageous as a hero.”

“Ah,” Dorrah said. “You are braver than you give yourself credit for, my Dahvi. You’ve come very far in these last few years. But I wouldn’t fret about the lost hero.”

“You said so yourself; Hyrule will fall without a hero.”

“Times have changed,” she said. “Perhaps Hyrule doesn’t need a hero after all.”


	19. Chapter 18

Dahvi was anxious. It had been several weeks since they arrived at the outpost in the desert, and he found himself craving the rolling, green hills of Hyrule. He would have enjoyed being back in the desert he had once called home if he were able to move freely in and out of the city as he once was able. But the truth was, Gerudo Desert was not his home any more. He could not sprint through the market with Riju or dash across the sands on the sand seals. Things were different, now, and he felt claustrophobic being in one place for so long.

On the days where he wasn’t at his post, he was patrolling the desert with a few of his comrades, keeping the way safe for travelers. From time to time, they made their way through the mountains, searching for any sign of the Yiga Clan’s hideout. These missions often took them away from the outpost for days at a time. Still, the work was boring. The scenery never changed, the Yiga Clan never made an appearance, and except for casual conversation between the soldiers, Dahvi was stuck in his mind, questioning his abilities as a soldier and simultaneously itching to get back out into Hyrule. He missed Epona. He missed the sight of the castle in the distance. He missed passing through villages and towns and playing with the children until they had to move on. He missed the fiery trees of the Akkala region, and the glistening waters of Zora’s Domain.

He missed Mipha. It had been some time since he had seen her. If he had known then just how long it would be, perhaps he would have spent a moment longer with her alone. Perhaps he would have said everything that was on his mind. He couldn’t be sure when he would see her again, and that thought caused his chest to ache.

He didn’t know when Ganon would make his return, or if he would be prepared for when that time came. All he could do was pray that the war would not reach the Champions, and that he would be capable enough to fight and survive.

It was typical for a Sheikah to accompany the Hyrulean troops to provide back up in battle should they encounter a Yiga ambush, and to help heal any injuries sustained on these missions, so Dorian’s presence around the outpost was familiar, and in a sense brought relief to the Hylian soldiers. But during their time at the outpost, Dahvi had a chance to observe, and he began to notice a peculiar pattern in Dorian’s behavior. Though the Sheikah always accompanied them on whatever mission they were on - whether it was searching for the Yiga Clan hideout, or simply patrolling the roads for travelers - he was hardly present around the outpost otherwise. In fact, it seemed Russ planned their missions around Dorian’s personal schedule, whatever that was.

It was unusual for them to be without a Sheikah for any length of time, and Dahvi couldn’t help his suspicions. Where was Dorian always disappearing to? And why didn’t Russ seem to notice? He wasn’t sure the kind of relationship they had, though it did seem they were quite familiar with one another. Friends, even. It was likely Russ knew something that Dahvi didn’t, and to inquire about it would only annoy Russ, claiming that a Sheikah’s business was of no concern to Dahvi. Still, something about it settled uneasily with him, and he couldn’t quiet his instinct. Dorian should not have been leaving them alone, and that was worth looking into.

Dahvi opted not to approach Russ about it at all, and instead, he took matters into his own hands. On his day off, he used the excuse of spending the day with Riju. He made his way to Kara Kara Bazaar where he found one of the Gerudo guards on patrol and requested for Riju. To his relief, Urbosa seemed more than happy to oblige, allowing Riju to skip out on her morning classes to spend some time with Dahvi. She met him in the bazaar by mid-morning, an eager skip in her step.

“What’s up, big brother? Miss me?”

Dahvi offered her a smile in greeting. “Are you busy?”

Riju shrugged. “Oh, you know, just the usual. But I can make some time for you. What’s on your mind?”

“What do you know about Dorian?”

“Dorian? That old Sheikah?” She looked up in thought for a moment. “Not much,” she admitted. “Though, Mom did take me to Kakariko where we met with Impa. Dorian was there, too. That’s when I first met him. He seems to be Impa’s protege or something. You know, like she’s grooming him to take her place when she finally kicks it.” She grinned. “But you know Sheikah. She’ll probably outlive us all.”

“Oh.” Dahvi hesitated, and Riju frowned.

“That doesn’t seem like the answer you were looking for.”

Dahvi sighed. “It makes sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“A Sheikah always accompanies the troops. You know, in case we encounter a Yiga or something.”

Riju nodded. “Sure. They’re pretty powerful, and their healing abilities would come in handy.”

“Right,” Dahvi said. “But Dorian doesn’t seem to be around much. He comes with us on patrols, but after that, he’s nowhere to be found. I guess he’s probably in Kakariko with Impa or something.”

Riju pondered this for a moment. “If Dorian was too busy with Impa to stay here with your troop, then why not assign a different Sheikah? Someone who won’t have to leave all the time and leave you vulnerable?”

Dahvi hesitated. “I guess.”

“You’re suspicious,” Riju said. “I would be, too. It seems to me that they should have assigned someone else and kept Dorian in Kakariko if he needed to be there so much.”

“Maybe he’s not in Kakariko,” Dahvi suggested.

Riju’s brows furrowed. “Where would he be going, then?”

“I don’t know,” Dahvi said. “That’s why I wanted to look into it.”

“Why not bring this up with your commander?”

“Because if he was concerned about it, he would have done something by now.”

“You think they’re in on something together?”

Dahvi bit his lip. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “But something doesn’t sit right with me.”

Riju nodded. “What are you going to do?”

“Follow him,” Dahvi said.

Riju laughed. “You’re serious? You’re going to follow a Sheikah? You know they’re like, masters of stealth, right? There’s no way he wouldn’t catch you.”

Dahvi frowned. “Well, what else am I supposed to do?”

Riju put her hand on her chin in thought. “You need a disguise.”

“Why?”

“So he won’t know it’s you.”

“What kind of disguise?”

Riju grinned wickedly. “I have just the thing.”

*****

Dahvi looked at his reflection in dismay. “Riju,” he groaned. “No.” He was dressed in typical clothing for a Gerudo woman. Light, brightly covered fabric covered his upper torso, leaving his stomach exposed. Pants of a similar material and color covered his legs, and a mask draped across his face left only his eyes exposed.

Riju bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped together. She squealed in glee. “It’s so perfect,” she said. “You look like a Vai!”

“I’m too short and pale to pass off as a Gerudo,” Dahvi muttered. “No one will believe this!”

As if on cue, two male travelers who had stopped at the bazaar turned their attention to them, Dahvi caught their gaze, and one of them winked while his friend whistled.

“I’ll kill them,” Dahvi muttered under his breath.

“Now you know why we’re the best warriors in all of Hyrule,” Riju said. “Because we gotta fight off pigs like that!”

“I’m not doing this,” Dahvi hissed.

“Aw, come on! I even have a backstory for you!”

Dahvi sighed.

“You’re a Hylian woman who caught her husband cheating on her, so you escaped your village to try to start a new life and find yourself! You traveled far and wide until you came upon Gerudo desert where some of the guards found you nearly dead. They took you in as one of their own, and now you’re an honorary Gerudo! You’ve trained with them for a few years, and now you’re back on your feet, traveling the world and taking out all who dare cross you!”

“Great,” Dahvi said. “A believable story. But that still doesn’t get me any closer to following Dorian.”

Riju held a finger up. “I’m not finished,” she said, and she continued. “Dorian’s gotta walk through the canyon, right? You’ll wait there for him. I bet you a hundred rupees those guys will follow you. Can’t resist a pretty lady, right?”

“I’ll kill you,” Dahvi muttered.

“Dorian shows up just as they’re harassing you and saves the day. And then you’ll be in his debt, so you’ll have to follow him around and -”

“Let me stop you right there,” Dahvi said. His gaze narrowed on her. “No.”

Riju opened her mouth to argue with him, but Dahvi continued.

“He’ll know right away I’m not a woman,” Dahvi said. “And even if he did buy into this ridiculous disguise of yours, he’ll never let me follow him if he’s doing something suspicious. Besides, I need to be back at the outpost tonight. If I’m not, Russ will kill me himself.”

“Hear me out,” Riju said. “What’s the worst that will happen? You’re disgraced and removed from King Roham’s army? Then you go rogue and can do whatever you want! You can follow Dorian to the ends of the world and no one will care. No one owns you. You’re your own man!”

Dahvi sighed. He ripped off the mask, then the top covering his torso. He heard the two men start to whistle flirtatiously, then spun on his heels to sneer at them. His flat chest, lacking in breasts, caught the two men off guard, their jaws dropping. Their faces fell in disappointment, then their brows raised in confusion as to why a man was dressed like a woman in the first place.

Riju shook her head. “You disappointed them.”

“Better than your plan,” Dahvi hissed at her.

“At least I had a plan!”

“I have a plan,” Dahvi said as he looked out over the desert. “Just make yourself scarce, alright? I need people to believe we’re hanging out. If anyone asks, you were with me all day.”

“I’m coming with you!”

“Absolutely not,” Dahvi said. “Stay out of trouble for once, alright?”

Riju folded her arms over her chest and pouted. “Fine,” she said. Her smile returned. “Keep the clothes. I bet you could sneak into town looking like that.”

Dahvi considered this a moment, and Riju slapped his arm.

“Get out of here, you dumb Hylian man! Don’t you even think about stepping foot inside our walls!”

Dahvi smiled. “I thought you missed me.”

“Gross,” Riju said, and she returned his smile. “No boys allowed!”


	20. Chapter 19

Dahvi wasn’t one to brag, but over the years, he had been personally trained by Sheikah in not only combat, but stealth as well. He was fairly confident in his abilities to follow Dorian without being caught. And he knew Hyrule better than anyone. Wherever Dorian went, Dahvi was certain he would be able to follow, track, and even get two steps ahead of him. He knew how to hide in the trees, how to run from branch to branch. He could scale any cliff or tower, swim any river, and hide in the shadows of any cave. Even in the most open areas of Hyrule, Dahvi could keep low in the grass, or track Dorian from anywhere at any distance.

He kept high in the cliffs of the canyon, waiting at the mouth of the canyon where he suspected Dorian would make his way out into Hyrule. He wasn’t waiting long before he heard the familiar sound of galloping hooves on the hard ground, and Dahvi watched as the Sheikah appeared on horseback, riding out into Hyrule. But Dorian did not take the eastern path towards Kakariko, cementing Dahvi’s suspicions. Instead, he took the path winding north, then west across the Regencia River and into the Dalite Forest, south of Satori Mountain.

Dahvi kept his distance as he followed Dorian, watching as Dorian dismounted his horse just outside the treeline and stepped into the darkened woods. Here, it was easy for Dahvi to get a little closer, keeping to the shadows and stepping quietly among the brush. It wasn’t long before Dorian stopped and he could just make out hushed voices in the trees. He remained still, listening as Dorian spoke. The responding voice was not one he recognized.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” the voice said.

“What do you want?” Dorian said, his voice tense.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to leave the organization. You forfeited your life the moment you left.”

There was a pause, but Dorian did not respond.

“You did well to tell us of the location of the Master Sword, but now your usefulness has come to an end. As must you.”

Dahvi could hear the distinct sound of blades being drawn. The voice spoke again.

“But first,” he said. “It seems you’ve been careless. You were followed. Kill him.”

Before Dahvi could think to react, there was a distinct pull in the air followed immediately by the sound of a blade slicing too easily through the tree he hid behind. The tree cracked fell to the ground, leaving him exposed and face to face with Dorian and a Yiga blademaster. Dorian’s gaze immediately narrowed on him, and within an instant, Dorian swung his blade around him to slice across the Yiga soldier beside him. The air pulled and before his blade could meet its target, the blademaster disappeared in an instant, appearing suddenly at Dahvi’s side.

Dahvi immediately lunged out of the way, throwing himself to the ground where he rolled back to his feet, drawing his sword in the process. He was too slow compared to the rogue Sheikah, however. He wasn’t even on his feet again when the blademaster snapped in front of him once more, and he could only brace himself for impact.

Dorian, however, appeared at the blademaster’s side, immediately thrusting his blade into the Yiga soldier’s side, causing him to stumble to the side and drop to his knees. But before Dorian could attack again, the blademaster disappeared for good, leaving Dorian and Dahvi alone.

Dahvi cautiously got to his feet while Dorian stood tensely, his senses alert as he listened for the Yiga blademaster. When he was certain the threat was gone, his shoulders dropped and he returned his sword to its sheath, sneering at Dahvi over his shoulder.

“You followed me?” Dorian growled.

“Are you more mad that I followed you, or that you didn’t notice me?” Dahvi said. This only angered Dorian more. His nostrils flared, but he did not react otherwise.

“What’s this all about?” Dahvi asked. His brow creased deeply. “Are you working with the Yiga Clan?”

Dorian’s expression softened slightly and his gaze turned to the ground.

“I am,” he said. “I joined years ago. I was sent to spy on Impa in Kakariko. But while I was there, I met my wife, and we had two daughters. After that, I tried to change my ways. I tried to leave the Yiga Clan.” He hesitated. “But in retaliation for betraying them, they killed my wife and threatened to kill my children if I did not continue to work for them.” He met Dahvi’s gaze. “I told Impa the truth, and under her orders, I continued to act as their spy, feeding them intel in order to keep their trust while acting as a double agent for Impa. Though, it seems they no longer have use for me. Whether they know the truth or not…” He hesitated, uneasy. 

“What do they want with the Master Sword?” Dahvi asked.

“I don’t know,” Dorian said. His brows furrowed. “I am not privledged to that information. Not many are.”

“The Master Sword’s power cannot be brought forth without the hero, though, right?”

Dorian nodded.

“So, there’s no reason they need it.”

Dorian stepped around Dahvi, making his way out of the forest. Dahvi followed close behind.

“I was given orders, and I carried them through,” Dorian said.

“Where’s the sword?”

“Impa has it.”

“They’ll attack her to get it.”

“You know, that thought never occured to me,” Dorian said dryly.

Dahvi rolled his eyes behind his back. “What’s your plan?”

“My plan is of no concern to you,” Dorian sneered over his shoulder.

“Does Russ know?” His gaze narrowed on Dorian’s. “That you’re a traitor?”

Dorian kept his pace, stepping out of the treeline where he paused. The open landscape of central Hyrule stretched out before them for miles.

“No,” Dorian said simply.

“So, you go off to take care of your Yiga business, and he never once questioned it?”

“That’s right,” Dorian said. “Russ knows I work closely with Impa. My business is of no concern to him.” He glanced at Dahvi. “Nor is it yours.”

“I think he would beg to differ,” Dahvi said. “He deserves to know what information you gave to the Yiga Clan while he had his trust in you.”

Dahvi could tell this rubbed Dorian, but Dorian did not respond. He turned his gaze back out over Hyrule. After a moment, he finally spoke.

“Russ cannot know about this,” he said.

“Why not? They don’t want you in their club anymore, which means you are a threat. They’ll want you dead. You’ll lead them right to us.”

“This does not concern you,” Dorian said fiercely. “If you so much as breathe a word -”

“If you don’t tell him the truth -”

“I’m the reason his son is dead,” Dorian snapped at him.

Dahvi stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Russ’s son was the Chosen Hero,” Dorian continued. He pulled his gaze away. “It was shortly after I tried to leave. I needed to gain their trust if I wanted to continue to act as a doule agent for Impa. So, I told Kohga, the leader of the Yiga Clan, about Link. I told them that he was the Chosen Hero.” He hesitated. “Impa and I had a plan to protect them. But I couldn’t tell Russ the truth, and he refused our help. We couldn’t track him, and I lost sight of the Yiga Clan. We tried to send a troop to come to their aid, but we were too late. We found Russ barely alive, left for dead. We found his wife later, dead, and never found Link’s body.”

Dahvi’s brow furrowed. “You don’t know what happened to Link?”

“No,” Dorian said softly. “I presume he was killed. I was never able to get close enough to Kohga to learn this information. Hylia knows I’ve been trying for years. But there’s no reason they would have kept him alive.” He sighed softly through his nose. “Link is dead. The hero is gone, and Hyrule will fall. Just as the Yiga Clan planned.”

“All thanks to you,” Dahvi sneered.

Dorian turned his fierce gaze to Dahvi. “Return to the outpost. You have no business being out here.”

In a snap, Dorian was gone.

*****

It was late in the evening when Dahvi returned to the desert. The whole way back, he replayed the day over and over in his mind. He couldn’t be sure why Dorian told him as much as he did. And he knew Dorian would kill him if he said anything to Russ. But Dahvi didn’t trust the Sheikah - not after all he admitted to him. Not after all Dahvi had seen. Dorian was a traitor. Whether Impa believed him or not. Dorian was the reason Hyrule would fall to Ganondorf. And Russ deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know who killed his son.

At the very least, they could find Kohga and the Yiga Clan and destroy them once and for all. Even if they would all die to Ganondorf, at least it would feel like a win. In his mind, it seemed the most satisfying resolution. A taste of revenge before they met their inevitable demise. Maybe he couldn’t be the hero Hyrule needed, but he could at least give Russ some closure. It seemed the right thing to do. And he would be damned if he kept Dorian’s secret. It needed to come out, for the good of Hyrule. It was his duty as a soldier.

He didn’t doubt himself. He didn’t question his choices. He knew he would tell Russ everything that had happened. Russ couldn’t be angry at him, not when he knew the truth. 

He found Riju on the road toward the city, and she skipped to him cheerily.

“Well?” she started. “Learn anything good?”

Dahvi hesitated. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Tell me!”

“I can’t,” he said quickly. “Thanks for covering for me.”

Riju frowned. “You owe me! What was Dorian doing?”

Dahvi shook his head. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Riju whined. “Fine,” she said. She grinned. “So? Am I gonna see a pretty Hylian woman in town any time soon?”

Dahvi stared at her with an unamused expression, his eyes narrowed. “No,” he said simply.

“Aw, come on! You used to be fun!”

Dahvi stepped around her. “I gotta get back before Russ kicks my ass.”

Riju rolled her eyes. “Good to know your commander is Hyrule’s biggest threat!” She giggled. “Save us from his tyranny, will ya?”

Davhi’s lips pressed together. He glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled. “Yeah, sure. That’s what I’m here for, right?”

Riju grinned. “See ya later, brother!”


	21. Chapter 20

Dahvi returned to the outpost and quickly made his way across the barracks where training had ceased for the evening and inside. He navigated the halls until he reached the tactical room in the back. Inside, he found Russ leaning against the map table, and Russ turned to look over his shoulder to see who had entered.

“Sir,” Dahvi started. To his surprise, Dorian stepped around Russ, and they both turned to face him.

“What is it?” Russ asked in an annoyed tone.

Dahvi hesitated, and a smile pulled at Russ’s lips.

“Are you here to tell me about your little adventure today?”

Dahvi blinked at him. “What?”

“Dorian told me what happened,” Russ said. “That you blew his cover, and now we’ve lost valuable intel on the Yiga Clan.”

“You knew?”

“Of course not,” Russ said. He glanced at Dorian, his gaze narrowed slightly. “Whether I like it or not, it wasn’t my business.” He turned back to Dahvi. “Let me tell you how things work around here,” he continued. “Impa runs this entire show. I get my orders from Impa, and I carry them out without question. And I expect my men to do the same when I give them orders. Do I make myself clear?”

“I don’t -”

“The only thing that should concern you is what I tell you to do,” he said fiercely. “I will not tolerate insubordination. Because you blew his cover, the Yiga know he has not been loyal, and they will try to kill him. Thanks to you, we have to focus our energy on that.”

Dahvi knew Dorian had not been completely truthful with Russ. And the more Russ belittled him, the angrier he felt.

“Ask him,” Dahvi hissed. “Ask him how the Yiga Clan found you.”

Russ hesitated, staring at Dahvi. His expression softened slightly. “Excuse me?”

“He’s the reason your son is dead!”

Russ turned his gaze to Dorian, hesitant, and when Dorian did not respond, his expression fell. Dorian averted his gaze.

Russ turned his gaze back to Dahvi. “Get out,” he growled.

“Sir -”

“I said get out!”

Dahvi fumed angrily. He glanced at Dorian, then turned and left, slamming the door behind him. He stormed angrily through the halls, across the barracks, and back outside of the outpost. He didn’t know what kind of hold Dorian had on Russ, but Russ seemed all too eager to defend the Sheikah. Which put Dahvi into a difficult position. If Dorian was still loyal to the Yiga Clan - if everything was all an act - then Russ was a victim, leaving them all vulnerable. The Yiga Clan would strike them with Dorian’s help and kill them all. It seemed to Dahvi that he was the only one in the right mind to be able to stop the Yiga Clan before they could do irreversible damage to the kingdom. It was his duty, after all, as a soldier stationed in the desert to protect the rest of Hyrule from the Yiga Clan and, hopefully, stop them from aiding Ganondorf in any way when he made his imminent return. Something had to be done. The Yiga Clan had to be stopped. And Dahvi was the only one who knew this.

But surely he couldn’t do it alone. He didn’t know how many members made up the clan of rogue Sheikah. Nevermind the fact that he couldn’t even take on one Yiga by himself. To go alone would be suicide. But he didn’t know who else he could trust. 

He was suddenly thrust against the outer wall of the outpost, and he grunted, then looked up and met Dorian’s fierce gaze. 

“You’re dead,” Dorian hissed.

But Dahvi held his ground, glaring up at Dorian. “You have everyone wrapped around your finger, don’t you?”

Dorian laughed. “Did you really think you could do anything?”

“Where is their hideout?” Dahvi snapped.

“What do you think you’re going to do?” Dorian sneered. “Take on the entire Yiga Clan by yourself?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Dahvi said. “You may have Russ convinced, but I’ll be damned if I don’t go down without a fight.”

Dorian pushed Dahvi against the wall forcefully, then released his hold on him. “I’m not the enemy,” Dorian sneered. 

“Did you tell Russ where their hideout is?”

“My orders come from Impa,” Dorian said. “Now is not the time to attack.”

“When is?” Dahvi hissed. “If you  _ are _ on our side, then they will do whatever they have to do to kill you. You’ll get us all killed.”

“You’re just a soldier,” Dorian reminded him. “I don’t care what kind of training you’ve had; you don’t have a clue what you’ve gotten into. Stay out of this.”

Dahvi hesitated. He searched Dorian’s gaze. A thought occurred to him. The map. He remembered seeing a mark on it. Had Dorian told Russ of the location of the hideout? He tried to recall the image. It was in the valley south of the Vatorsa Snowfield. Behind the Great Cliffs, not so far from the outpost where they were stationed. It didn’t seem possible that they were so close this whole time and never knew. Never found a single trace of their whereabouts. Dahvi cursed under his breath. Dorian had known the entire time and never said a word. There was no doubt in his mind; Dorian was a traitor, and he was doing everything he could to keep Dahvi quiet. He wouldn’t kill him - not just yet. That would only expose the truth and ruin the hold Dorian had on Russ - and likely the rest of the kingdom. But he was sure the moment he found Dahvi alone, Dorian  _ would _ kill him.

He just had to stay away from Dorian. But there was still the issue of the Yiga Clan. Dahvi knew they would attack if he didn’t do something about it, and soon. But still, he didn’t stand a chance against them. He needed to come up with a plan, and quickly. 

Dorian stepped away from Dahvi. “That is an order.” He held his gaze on him for a long moment before turning around the corner and out of Dahvi’s sight.

Dahvi stared at the ground, his mind searching frantically for some kind of plan. He suspected Russ had some sort of plan. The hideout was marked on the map. But if Russ was wrapped around Dorian’s finger, Dorian would do whatever he had to do to stall him until the Yiga had their chance to strike. So, the only thing Dahvi could do was find their hideout and track them. If he could do that, he could warn Russ before they had a chance to do any damage. He’d gather any intel he could to use against them, and against Dorian. He wouldn’t be able to destroy them; not by himself. But he could gather any information he could to use against them. He would not let Dorian get away with this.

He knew Dorian would be watching him like a hawk, which meant leaving the outpost would be difficult to do without him being noticed. Dahvi had to wait until Dorian made his usual disappearance. And judging by his previous patterns, it could be a few days before he left the outpost again. But luck was on Dahvi’s side. Luck, or just the threat of the Yiga Clan, now. Either way, Dorian left first thing the following morning, and when Russ wasn’t paying attention the the recruits, Dahvi slipped out of the barracks and into the valley.

Though he had an idea of where the Yiga Clan hideout was located, finding it was another matter entirely. The valley was seemingly as vast and empty as the desert. He kept high in the cliffs, using the shadows of the overhang to remain hidden. He hoped his higher vantage point would give him an advantage, but as the day crept on, he started to realize there was a reason they hadn’t stumbled upon their hideout yet.

The troops had been up and down this valley countless times over the years and never even found a clue as to their whereabouts. He was realizing one of two things; either Dorian lied about the location of the hideout, sending them on a wild goose chase, or they had passed more times than he could imagine without even realizing it. And knowing that Dorian was a traitor, the more likely scenario was that Dorian had lied. 

He cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner. He had essentially wasted the entire day looking for a hideout that probably didn’t even exist. Or, at least not here in the valley. He was just about to give up completely and turn back when a pull in the air caught his attention, and he stiffened.

He was familiar with the pulling sensation. It always happened just as a Sheikah appeared or disappeared. Something only a Sheikah could do. And unless it was Dorian, that could only mean it was a Yiga.

His suspicions were confirmed not more than a split second later, and by then, it was already too late for him. One after another, Yiga soldiers appeared suddenly in quick snaps, dropping from the air and onto their feet around him. He was surrounded, outnumbered six to one. 

Dahvi forced himself to remain steady, pulling his sword out and gripping it tightly, but his heart pounded in his chest. Every instinct told him to run to safety. To find someone who could help him. But he was alone, his sword and shield his only defenses. If he had had a moment to think, he would have recalled what Dorrah had said to him; that it was natural to be afraid. But then he would have recalled Russ’s words; that fear - emotion - was a weakness. Hesitation would lead to his death.

But he hadn’t a moment to think, nor a moment to hesitate, for as soon as they surrounded him, they attacked, and Dahvi’s only option was to defend himself.

He raised his shield as they lunged at him, but they came too quickly, too forcefully, one after another, leaving him at a severe disadvantage. He was frozen in place, cowering behind his shield, unable to move his left arm to swing his sword at them. He stepped back under each blow until he felt the cool steel of a blade being pressed against his neck.

His heart stopped. All he could do was curse himself for being a fool, a coward. All his years of training, and this is what it led to. Robbie would have been ashamed. Urbosa would have been ashamed. Russ would have been ashamed. He was no more a soldier than he was a fool. A damned fool.

He heard the distinct sound of an arrow zipping through the air and piercing its target, and he winced, half expecting the blow to be against him. But the blade at his neck dropped softly against the sand, and the Yiga footsoldier behind him dropped to the ground.

Dahvi’s knuckles whitened as his grip hardened on his sword. He looked up as the remaining five lunged at him, and instead of throwing his shield over him, he thrust his sword out in front. He pressed forward, meeting their blades with his own, but they were still far too fast for him, quickly overwhelming him and forcing him to move back into a defensive stance once more. He stumbled back clumsily, and as he fell against the sand, he knew he was finished.

He heard the sound of steel against steel, and he looked up to see Russ standing before him. Russ fought off the Yiga soldiers, pushing them back slightly and forcing them into a defensive position. They backed off for a moment as they regrouped around them, and in that moment, Russ turned to Dahvi with a sneer and pulled him to his feet. They stood back to back, their swords in hand as the Yiga soldiers closed in around them once more.

“Get out of your head,” Russ hissed at him. “Fight or die.”

Dahvi swallowed. He readied himself once more, then took in a deep breath. No longer alone, he found he was able to focus. A wave or courage washed over him, and this time, when the five Yiga soldiers lunged at them, he was ready. With Russ behind him, they fought off the Yiga’s advances. The sound of steel against steel filled his ears as Dahvi swung his sword in front of him, blocking their attacks and pushing them back.

But the Yiga quickly adapted to the change in the battle, and they began to lunge at Dahvi and Russ more frantically. The air pulled and snapped in rapid succession as they appeared suddenly at their side, then disappeared in an instant before they could swing their blades at them. Their rapid movements cause Dahvi to grow disoriented, and soon, all he was doing was spinning and dodging them, quickly tiring until he began to trip over his own feet. His reaction slowed, and when a Yiga footsoldier appeared too suddenly beside him, he could not react quick enough to dodge his enemy’s attack.

The blade pierced him suddenly, and for a moment, it seemed as if time itself had stopped. His mouth hung open in surprise and horror as he looked down at the blade as it turned and twisted inside of him. Then, just as quickly, the blade was yanked from him, seemingly taking every part of him out with it. It felt as if his life was being ripped from him, and all he could do was look down at his blood soaked hands as he pressed desperately against the wound.

Dahvi’s vision blurred. He heard shouting, but his head was spinning, and the voices sounded distant, echoing around him. He looked down at the wound in his torso and pulled his hands away. Blood coated his palms and dripped through his fingers. His knees gave out, and he dropped to the sand. He felt a distinct pull in the air, causing his stomach to churn, and pain shot up his spine so suddenly, he cried out. He fell forward against his hands, his fingers curled into the sand. He looked up to see Dorian standing before them. The Yiga footsoldiers lay scattered around them, unmoving.

He heard his name. It was faint. Distant. The voice echoed in his ears, disorienting him. A figure dropped beside him. Russ. He closed his eyes and let out a pained breath. He didn’t feel the sand on his face as he dropped to the ground. The world simply went dark.


	22. Chapter 21

_ Link. _

Dahvi opened his eyes. The world was dark, and he blinked. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dim light, and his brows furrowed. Had he heard a voice? Someone had called a name. He couldn’t recall the name, now, but it didn’t feel familiar. It wasn’t him they were calling to. But it didn’t matter; it was just a dream.

He wiggled his fingers, then his toes. Everything seemed to be accounted for. He stretched and a fiery pain ignited in his torso. He moaned softly and immediately froze, waiting for the throbbing to lessen. When it did, and he felt he was able to breathe again, he opened his eyes once more and looked around him.

The room was dimly lit and cool. A soft breath that did not belong to him told him he was not alone. He turned to the source of the sound, allowing another moment for his eyes to adjust until the shadowed figure took a more solid shape. There, across the room, laying on a bed, was Russ.

Dahvi blinked at the sleeping man for a moment, then looked around the room some more. He was on another bed, against the opposite wall. He tried to push himself up slightly, but the pain in his torso returned, and he collapsed in a sweaty heap against the bed. Once the pain subsided and he caught his breath, he moved his arms to carefully feel at his body. He was wrapped in bandages, clean and dry. He touched his stomach, lightly at first, then a little harder. There was no immediate pain, but he didn’t dare try to move again.

Someone cleared their throat. A third person was in the room. Or had Russ woken? Dahvi carefully tried to push himself up once more to give himself a better view of the room, but Dorian’s voice spoke softly.

“Easy,” he said. “Please don’t undo all my hard work.”

Dahvi winced as he moved upright enough to see across the room where Dorian stood, watching him carefully. “What happened?”

“You took a blade to the gut,” Dorian said in a bored tone. “I healed you as best as I could given the circumstances, and we brought you here to rest and heal properly.”

Dahvi turned his gaze back to Russ, still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

“Please don’t wake him,” Dorian said. “I think this is the first time he’s slept in years.”

“Why is he here?”

“Well, I suppose to make sure you survive so he can yell at you. Please stop moving around. You’re barely healed, and I don’t think I have it in me to save your life again. I’m a healer, not a miracle worker.”

Dahvi sighed and lay back against the bed, too exhausted to say anything more. The moment his head hit the pillow, sleep consumed him.

He was alone when he woke again. Sunlight streamed through a window, and he blinked in the bright light. Without thinking, he pushed himself upright and his torss throbbed. The pain, however, was not as severe as it was earlier. It was tolerable enough for him to swing his legs over the side of the bed, then stand on his feet. He wobbled for a moment and caught his balance against the bedpost. When he felt some of his strength return to him, he moved across the room and to the door. He opened it slowly, peering out into an empty hallway where he stepped out. He heard the faint sound of voices, seemingly coming from outside of the building, and he followed the sound until he stepped outside.

The sun was bright, and he blinked quickly to allow his eyes to adjust. He was outside the outpost. The voices he had heard came from the nearby barracks where his comrades were training. It seemed any other average day. Did any of them know what had happened?

Dahvi looked around until his gaze stopped on Dorian and Russ. They were standing away from everyone else and their gazes turned to him. Dorian said something to Russ, but Dahvi could not make out his words. Then Dorian walked away, and Russ made his way to Dahvi.

“How are you feeling?”

Dahvi hesitated. “Like I got stabbed in the gut,” he muttered.

A small smile pulled at the corner’s of Russ’s mouth, then quickly disappeared. “Probably because you did.” He stepped around Dahvi and moved inside. Dahvi followed close behind.

“What happened?” Dahvi asked.

“What were you thinking?” Russ hissed, ignoring his questions. “Did you really think you could take on the entire Yiga Clan by your damned self?”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Dahvi said. “I thought -”

“What could you have possibly thought?” Russ snapped. “That you were going to be some damn hero?” He paused and faced Dahvi. “Tell me what the fuck was going through that thick skull of yours.”

Dahvi’s gaze narrowed angrily. “Dorian has you and everyone else wrapped around his damn finger.”

Russ laughed sarcastically. “You disobeyed orders,” he hissed. “Because of you, Dorian’s cover was blown. If he didn’t see you sneak off, you would have brought the entire Yiga Clan to us. They would have attacked us. They would have killed us. Because of you, we could have all been dead. Do you really think I’m an idiot? That I became the commander of the king’s army because we’re fucking buddies? Do you really think that if Dorian was a threat, I would have let him come and go as it pleased him?”

Dahvi hesitated. “How can you trust him?”

“Because Impa said I have to.”

“And that’s good enough for you?”

“It’s my damn job,” Russ snapped. He hesitated. “And I’d trust him even if she told me not to.” He turned his back on Dahvi. “It’s because of Dorian you’re alive. It’s because of Dorian we’re all alive. He risked everything to fix your fuck up.”

Dahvi turned his gaze to the ground.

“If anyone is a threat,” Russ continued. “It’s you. You’re too single minded. You don’t stop to think about everyone else. Your comrades, or your commander. And there’s no room for that bullshit in this army.”

“Like you?” Dahvi sneered. He immediately felt the air tense, and Russ stiffened, but did not turn to him.

“Get out.”

*****

Russ was alone when Dorian found him that evening. He was seated in a chair, his feet up on the map table, and he seemed to be staring into space, completely checked out. He jumped slightly when Dorian entered, briefly met his gaze, then turned his gaze to the floor. Dorian approached the table but offered no greeting.

“Is it true?” Russ asked.

Dorian said nothing, though he was certain what Russ was asking.

Russ turned his gaze back to Dorian. His brow creased. “Are you the reason we were attacked?”

Dorian pulled his gaze away.

That was answer enough for Russ. His feet dropped to the ground and he stood angrily.

“So, not only are you a traitor,” Russ sneered. “But you’re the reason my wife and son are dead.” His voice rose. “After you swore to protect them?”

“You know the position I was in,” Dorian said through clenched teeth. “I did everything I could -”

Russ scattered the maps laid out on the table in a fit of rage, then turned and kicked at the chair. He stood for a moment, his shoulders heaving, until his pulse slowed. 

“Russ.” Dorian’s voice pleaded with him.

Russ’s hands balled into fists at his side. His knuckles turned white. He did not regard Dorian. “I trusted you.”

Dorian was silent.

Russ’s shoulders dropped. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He kept his gaze on the ground, glancing at Dorian only for a brief moment when he spoke.

“We have a problem to deal with,” Russ said. “Dahvi.”

Dorian hesitated. “If he is not meeting your expectations, I will have him transferred.”

“I don’t see what Robbie or Impa see in him,” Russ said frankly. “He is not cut out for this. He almost had the entire unit killed.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Dorian said.

Russ said nothing more. He stepped around Dorian, leaving him alone.

Dorian’s brows furrowed fiercely as the door slammed shut, plunging him in darkness. He strode across the room to the opposite door and through the barracks in search of the young Hylian soldier that had his head up his ass. He was not hard to miss.

“Transferred?” Dahvi echoed angrily.

“You’ll be lucky to ever hold a sword again,” Dorian snarled at him.

Dahvi sneered at Dorian. “Transferred where?”

“You’re Impa’s problem, now,” Dorian said. “You’ll go wherever she tells you to go. You will be escorted out tomorrow morning.”

Dahvi grit his teeth together in an attempt to keep from lashing out angrily. He watched Dorian leave, his shoulders dropping once the Sheikah was out of sight. He cursed himself internally. How could he have been so stupid? So naive? So big-headed to think he knew what he was doing. He had gotten ahead of himself. He overreacted. He couldn’t even think of a reasonable excuse for why he did what he did. He let his imagination run wild, and in some desperate attempt to prove himself, he was only ashamed. Russ and Dorian were right to be angry with him. He did exactly what Russ had warned him not to do. He let his emotions get the best of him. He stopped trusting in the people he was supposed to trust, and in turn, he lost any respect they might have had for him. He broke their trust. He almost got his entire unit killed. And for what? A hunch?

He didn’t need Russ or Dorian to explain it to him. He knew what he had done wrong. Their silence - their disappointment - was far worse. Of course they would have him transferred. And Dorian was right - he would be lucky to ever touch a sword again. And suddenly, he felt overwhelmed with grief. For most of his life, he didn’t seem to know where he was going. Being in the king’s army, however, he didn’t think about it. He didn’t question the path he had chosen in life. He didn’t question anything. Fighting, serving, protecting - it felt right. It felt natural. 

But he was used to being on his own. He wasn’t used to people depending on him. He wasn’t used to his actions having consequences that would affect others. He wasn’t used to being on a team. He was always alone. Perhaps he didn’t deserve to be a part of the Hyrulean army. All the training in the world didn’t matter if he couldn’t learn to put his skill to use with his comrades.

The following morning, he was escorted out of the outpost, through the desert, and back towards the canyon. He looked over his shoulder one last time at the desert. It felt as if he were leaving home again. But this time, he wasn’t leaving the only home he had known; he was leaving the home he realized he wanted to be a part of. He was leaving the very thing he trained all his life for. He couldn’t see the outpost tucked away in the cliffs, but he was certain that he would never return to it again.


	23. Chapter 22

Impa smiled up at him. It wasn’t a warm smile. Smug was the better term. It was as if she were laughing at him without actually laughing. Amused, perhaps. He wasn’t very familiar with her, but still, her mood seemed unnatural. He had expected her to be just as angry with him as Dorian and Russ were. Angry and disappointed. Why wouldn’t she be?

Still. She smiled at him. She patted his cheek.

“Ah, Dahvi,” she said. “Quite an adventure you had there in that desert, hm?”

Dahvi frowned. “Are you discharging me?”

“Tsk. Dahvi. You still have much to learn of the world. Everyone makes mistakes. Even the people we look up to. So don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“I almost got them killed.”

“And some of my men  _ have _ gotten their comrades killed. Yet I let them lead some of my finest troops.”

Dahvi frowned. He was sure she was referring to Russ, but he didn’t know what she was getting at.

“You learned a lesson, didn’t you?” she continued.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She patted his shoulder. “Good. Now. You’ve royally pissed Russ off, so we ought to keep you far away from him, hm?” She turned to her desk. “And now that my spy’s cover has been blown, he won’t be so busy these days.” She paused in thought, stroking her chin. “Though, I suppose Russ must be royally pissed at him, too.” She shrugged. “Ah, boys, am I right? They’ll patch things up.” She flipped through some pages, mumbling to herself.

“What can we do with you?” she said. She met his gaze. “I suppose I could have you hang around the castle. How do you feel about trading in your armor for some royal garbs?”

“What?”

She grinned. “Oh, you’d look cute in the royal blues. Yes, I think being with the royal guards would be good for you. And from time to time, we switch them out to work the gate posts. Of course, you won’t be seeing action like you would in the desert, but it’ll give you a chance to keep the kinks out of your armor.”

*****

For the second time that week, Dahvi found himself frowning at his reflection.

“I think it looks cute,” Princess Zelda said. She appeared over his shoulder, grinning.

Dahvi pulled at his collar. “I hate this.”

Zelda laughed. “Oh, come on, it’s not so bad, is it?” Her head tilted to the side. “But, you know, I did kind of like how you looked in your gear.”

Dahvi glanced at her reflection, but she stepped away from him.

“Anyway,” Zelda continued. “I’m sure guard work will be boring for you.”

“This is her way of punishing me, isn’t it?” He turned to Zelda, and she offered him an apologetic smile.

“Well, at least I get to see you once in a while.” She cleared her throat. “And, hey, you’ll probably get a chance to see Mipha, too. She asks about you all the time.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “As if I know what you’re doing.”

Dahvi glanced at her. “You see her?”

Zelda nodded. “Yes. I’ve been making a habit of checking in on the Champions and the Divine Beasts whenever I get the chance.” She pulled her gaze away. “I’ve been out in Hyrule a lot.” She sighed. “You know how my father is. He’s insistent that I find this power, as if it will make any difference.” Her voice trailed off and she moved to the window, looking out over the city below. “I’ve been doing some research and thought I’d try the three shrines located around Hyrule. I had hoped that they would help bring forth my power.”

“No luck?”

Zelda shook her head. “Not at the first two, anyway.” She sighed through her nose. “There’s one more I can try. It’s somewhere on Mount Lanayru, so it will be a difficult journey.” She met Dahvi’s gaze. “The Champions have offered to help me get to it when I’m ready.”

“You’re stalling.”

Zelda turned her gaze to the floor. “A bit,” she admitted sheepishly. “It’s just… if it doesn’t work… I don’t know what else I can do. This seems like my last chance. If it doesn’t work…”

Dahvi’s lips pressed together. “I’m sure it will work.”

Zelda met his gaze. “And so what if it does?” She hesitated. “There’s nothing I can do without the hero.”

“There must be,” Dahvi insisted. “Hylia has a plan for everything, right?”

Zelda held his gaze, but she did not look convinced. After a moment, she pulled her gaze away. She pulled her shoulders back, straightening, and smiled at Dahvi.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said. “There’s no sense worrying about it now. I only just got back, so I thought I’d give myself a break while I can. I plan to make the trip to Mount Lanayru soon.” She let out a breath. “Anyway. I won’t keep you. I’m sure you’ll have a lot to do while you’re here. And if you do get a chance to see Mipha…” She hesitated, then turned slightly, facing away from him. She glanced over her shoulder and her smile returned. “Tell her I said hello.”

*****

The weeks that followed were quiet and mundane. Dahvi quickly fell into a routine, patrolling the castle grounds, the bustling city below, and training in the barracks. From time to time, he escorted provisions to the other outposts around Hyrule and patrolled the trade routes into the city. With heightened monster and Yiga attacks reported, soldiers were dispatched more frequently across Hyrule, but Dahvi was never a part of these troops. 

Being back in Hyrule brought him closer to Zora’s Domain, and he found himself thinking of Mipha more frequently. It didn’t seem a coincidence when an order came from his commander - who was likely told by Princess Zelda - to escort a messenger to Zora’s Domain. They left at dawn, and the ride took the majority of the day, arriving in the evening. The setting sun glistened off the city of Zoras the way it always did, and Dahvi felt a sense of peace and comfort as they dismounted their horses and made their way across the great bridge and into the city.

Sidon was the first to see him, greeting him excitedly, and the other Zora children followed him eagerly.

“Dahvi!” Sidon bounced on his toes. “You’re here!”

Dahvi smiled at the Zora prince, but he couldn’t help looking past the child, searching for Mipha.

“For a bit,” Dahvi said. “We’re leaving in the morning.”

Sidon’s lips twisted to the side. “But can we swim, first?” He grinned. “I want to race!”

Dahvi met his gaze and frowned. “Well, that would be unfair.”

“Why?” Sidon whined.

“Because you’re a Zora!”

Sidon smiled. “Oh! Yeah!” He made a fist and his grin widened. “But you can swim like me, too! I’ll teach ya! And I’ll give you a head start!”

“Sounds fair,” Dahvi said. “Where’s Mipha?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Muzu’s voice came from behind him. Dahvi had to stifle an annoyed sigh. Sidon and the other children took off, and he turned and met the old Zora’s gaze.

“I hear you’re still as reckless as ever,” Muzu continued with a snap of disdain in his voice. “If I were King Roham, I would have had you dismissed from my services immediately.”

“I guess the king knows a good soldier when he sees one,” Dahvi said.

“I’d say you’re barely hanging on as it is,” Muzu said. “It seems to me you’ve only gotten where you are because of those Sheikah. They’re quite proud of the men they train, aren’t they? Despite what trouble they seem to get into.”

“Say what you want about me,” Dahvi sneered. “But do not bring the Sheikah into this.”

Muzu smiled, seemingly pleased to be getting on Dahvi’s nerves. “How can one not bring them into this? They have abused their powers and their standing with the royal family for generations. You’re not the first trainee of theirs to kill an entire troop.”

Dahvi hesitated. “I didn’t get anyone killed,” he hissed.

“Not yet,” Muzu said. His expression turned fierce. “But if you truly want what's best for Mipha, then you will stay away from her. Do you understand?” He paused. “We do not agree with her choices to help Princess Zelda as Champion, but she seems insistent on keeping the good graces with the Hylians. While I cannot force her to change her mind, should anything happen to her, our ties with the Hylians and the royal family will be severed.”

“Is that a threat?” Dahvi sneered.

Muzu shook his head, then smiled. “That is a promise.” He looked past Dahvi and smiled. He met Dahvi’s gaze one last time, then stepped around him. He greeted Mipha before disappearing into the city.

Dahvi hesitated, then glanced over his shoulder. He turned to face Mipha, and she smiled in greeting.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” she said cheerfully. 

Dahvi pulled his gaze away. “Yeah,” he said. “Just here until the morning.”

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. “Yeah? Would you like to… catch up?”

“I can’t,” Dahvi said quickly. “Sorry.”

Mipha frowned. “Oh,” she said softly. “Right. I understand.”

He desperately wanted to disappear with her for the night. But Muzu’s threat put him on edge. He had a point, anyway; if anything happened to Mipha, it would surely ruin their ties. Not only that, Dahvi would never forgive himself, even if it wasn’t his fault.

He should have said something to her before. He should have said something to her now. He should have put in more of an effort to protect her. To tell her how he felt.

But he said nothing.

“I have to go,” he said softly, then turned his back on her and left her alone on the bridge.


	24. Chapter 23

Dahvi managed to avoid Mipha throughout the night, and they left early the following morning, returning to the castle. The evening was quiet, and he opted to take a casual ride out into Hyrule to have a moment to himself. To his surprise, however, he wasn’t the only one with that thought. He found Princess Zelda at Sanidin Park, just atop of Safula Hill, and he dismounted his horse to join her.

Zelda glanced at him briefly, but did not offer him any formal greeting. “How was your trip?” she asked.

“Uneventful,” Dahvi said.

A small smile pulled at her lips. “Did you get to spend some time with Mipha?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Her smile faded. “Why not?”

“Because I wasn’t there for pleasure.”

Zelda glanced at him. “I’m the one that suggested you go,” she said. “I was trying to be nice.”

“I know.”

She hesitated. “She likes you.” She turned her gaze back out over Hyrule. “I thought you liked her.”

“As a friend.”

Zelda smiled. “Of course.” She let out a sigh. “I decided to go to Mount Lanayru,” she said. “I’ve sent a team to seek out the shrine. Once they return with the location, I’ll go.” She hesitated, gazing at the mountain in the distance. “I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage and the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside of me. But maybe up there… Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one.” She paused. “To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case. But there’s always the chance that the next moment will change everything.”

“You can’t go alone,” Dahvi said.

“I won’t be alone. Urbosa offered to go with me for support. All the Champions have agreed to go with me. And I’ll have my guards, too.” She lowered her gaze. “It just feels… like something important is missing.”

“A hero?”

“Maybe.” She hesitated. “Do you ever feel as if… you were meant for something else?” She laughed lightly. “I mean… you could have been anyone. You could have done anything you wanted to do. No one told you how you had to live your life.” Her voice lowered. “But I wonder… Why did you choose to be a soldier? Would you have done something else if you weren’t?”

“Probably not.”

Zelda glanced at him. “You always wanted to do this?”

“No,” Dahvi admitted. “I didn’t. The only thing I was certain of was that I could not stay in Gerudo. I had never seen much of Hyrule before, and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do once I left. It terrified me.”

“But you had a choice?”

“I suppose,” Dahvi said. “I got to see all of Hyrule and I learned a lot from Robbie. And after getting to know you…” He hesitated. “I knew I wanted to help you however I could. I may not be the hero you need, but I thought maybe if I could get strong enough, I could do enough. To protect you.”

Zelda’s cheeks warmed. “Really?”

“I always saw your struggles,” he said. “To find your power. I know you’re alone in this. I know you’re scared, too. I just thought maybe I could make your burden a little lighter.”

Zelda turned her gaze back to Mount Lanayru and smiled. “Thank you.”

*****

The barracks were bustling the following morning as Russ’s troop made their return from the outpost in Gerudo Desert. It had been several weeks since Dahvi’s incident with the Yiga and all he wanted to do was keep out of Russ’s sight. In truth, he felt ashamed to have disappointed Russ and put his comrades at such risk. He didn’t expect forgiveness from anyone, and he certainly didn’t want to cause further problems. He knew better, now. He learned from his mistake, and he was just grateful the consequences weren’t more severe.

He kept to the guard towers along the perimeter of the castle, from time to time glancing below in search of Russ, but Dahvi caught no sign of him anywhere. The towers, however, apparently could not hide him as well as he thought, and when he rounded the corner on the walk to the next tower, he found Russ. Russ paused, grinned, then laughed.

“This is where she put you?”

Dahvi’s gaze narrowed. “Is that a problem?”

“That old bat is clearly losing it,” Russ said. “To trust you to protect the royal family?” He shook his head. “You really do have connections around here.”

“I don’t have connections,” Dahvi sneered. 

Russ stepped around him. “I really don’t care anymore,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

Russ paused. He glanced over his shoulder.

Dahvi was facing him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. He lowered his gaze. “For what happened in the desert. I put the entire troop in danger, and there’s no excuse for that.” His brows furrowed, and he looked up to meet Russ’s gaze. “Dorian is a traitor.”

Russ pulled his gaze away. “He’s not a traitor,” he said. “Not that it’s any concern of yours.”

“You trust him? After everything he did?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“For the same reason I trust you.” He glanced at Dahvi. “As reckless as you are, you acted in the interest of the kingdom. You should have approached me first.”

“Would you have listened?”

Russ hesitated. “No,” he admitted. “Dorian and I have worked closely for many years. I would not have doubted him for a second. Had things been different, that would have likely led to our own demise. I would have let my personal feelings cloud my judgement, despite the consequences I suffered in the past for such a mistake. But Dorian’s actions were in the best interest of the kingdom… and in my best interest. He should have been truthful with me back then. As you should have been. But what’s done is done.” His voice softened. “Holding a grudge will not bring my son back.” He turned his gaze to Dahvi. “And you’re young and fearless. You think you can change the world. And maybe you can. But don’t let that cloud your judgement, either. Trust in your comrades, and in your commanders, whoever they may be.”

“Thank you,” Dahvi said softly. “For saving my dumb ass.”

Russ smiled. “You should be thanking Dorian.” He hesitated. “But I’m glad you’re alright. It was a pretty nasty wound. You had me worried.”

“That can’t be,” Dahvi said. “I know you were all too happy to get rid of me.”

“Contrary to what you may think,” Russ started. “I care about my men. I would never take their lives for granted. I would do anything to make sure they survive.”

“You said emotions are a weakness,” Dahvi pointed out.

“They are,” Russ said. “But it’s something we all must deal with.” He looked out over the town behind them. “It’s about finding a balance, I suppose. And that’s something that only comes with experience and making mistakes.” He turned back to Dahvi. “If you’d like to come back, I can arrange that.”

Dahvi frowned. “You just don’t trust me here as a royal guard.”

Russ grinned. “I plan to have a word about that with Impa.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, turned away from Dahvi, and made his way back down the walk and into the tower.


	25. Chapter 24

Days turned to weeks and Dahvi felt more at ease on the castle grounds, even when he encountered Russ from time to time. He didn’t know it was possible, but since his return, his former commander had started to treat him with a little more respect. Dahvi didn’t dare press his luck with Russ, grateful even when he was only offered a simple nod in passing. But they spoke very little otherwise, each busy with their work until Russ approached him one day with a request.

“I need a few guys to help me bring some provisions to Fort Hateno,” Russ said. “You interested?”

Dahvi hesitated. “I’m kind of -”

Russ smiled. “You’re on my services, now,” he said. “So, it’s not really an option.”

Dahvi stared at him, unamused. “Then why did you ask?”

Russ shrugged, then turned away from him. “We’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

In the morning, Dahvi and Epona stood by as soldiers finished packing carts, and they set out just as the sun began to brighten the land. They moved through the waking city below just as shopkeepers were setting up for the day, then out into the stillness of an early morning in Hyrule.

During his time in the royal guards, Dahvi didn’t have much of a chance to get back out into Hyrule, with the exception of his trip to Zora’s Domain. He found himself longing to be out there once more, and as soon as they stepped out of the city walls, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He was brought back in time to when he first stepped out into Hyrule with Urbosa. In the trees, the birds sang their morning songs. The sun glistened off dewy blades of grass. Epona sighed, and her breath billowed out of her nostrils in the cool air. Ahead of him, the caravan of provisions rolled forward, the sound of wheels on the worn, dirt path, a steady rhythm that made him drift off in thought for a moment. But he stretched in the saddle and forced himself to remain focused. 

It felt good to be out of the restricting clothing of the royal guards, and even better to be back in the saddle, roaming Hyrule as he once did.

“Do you miss it?”

Dahvi turned to Russ. “Hm?”

“Being in Gerudo?”

“Oh.” Dahvi’s brows furrowed in thought. “Sometimes. But I like Hyrule. It’s different.”

Russ nodded thoughtfully. “Far different from a desert,” he commented. “At least that’s a dry heat. Not like in Faron.”

Dahvi glanced at him. “I’ve only been a couple of times. What’s in Faron?”

“Trees, mostly.” Russ smiled. “It’s where I grew up.”

“So you’re a forest boy,” Dahvi said with a teasing grin.

Russ shrugged. “Beats being a desert prince.”

“I think you’re just jealous.”

“Not in the slightest.”

“I’ve heard about forest kids,” Dahvi said. “Don’t they have little imaginary fairy friends?”

“They’re the spirits of the children who got lost in the forest, never to return.”

“Spooky.” Dahvi rolled his eyes. “That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? To lure me into the forest and kill me.”

“It’s the only way I could think to get rid of you once and for all.”

“Just make sure it looks like an accident,” Dahvi said. “Urbosa will believe you, though I don’t think Riju will.”

“That tiny thing?” Russ scoffed. “She doesn’t scare me.”

“She scares me.”

“Tiny Gerudos scare you, but not the Yiga Clan?”

“They scare me too,” Dahvi said. “But if a Yiga and Riju both wanted to kill me, I’d choose death by Yiga. It would be quick and far more merciful.”

Russ laughed lightly.

“Anyway,” Dahvi continued. “How does a forest boy end up in the king’s army?”

“You really have something against Faron, huh?”

Dahvi shrugged. “It’s just a quiet, unsuspecting region of Hyrule. I mean, there’s nothing over there.”

“You know very little about Faron, then.”

“Enlighten me,” Dahvi said dryly.

“I suppose you don’t know about Farosh, then.”

Dahvi raised a brow at him. “What’s that?”

“A dragon.”

Dahvi laughed. “Right. A dragon.”

Russ smirked and shrugged a shoulder. “Legends say that Farosh ascends to the heavens every day as the sun begins to set.”

“And where does it come from?” Dahvi asked.

“From the depths of Lake Hylia.”

“And you’ve seen this dragon?”

“Of course not.”

“Right. Sounds like more childhood nonsense. Fairies and dragons. You must think very little of me.”

“What about the pirates in the desert?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you play with little Gerudo girls. Did they tell you about the man-eating lizards, too?”

“Are you suggesting that they’re not real?”

“Of course they’re not real,” Dahvi said in an exasperated tone. “Urbosa used to try to spook me and Riju when we were kids with those same stories.”

“You really take the fun out of everything,” Russ muttered.

“I guess you and I have different ideas of fun. You play with sand seals and -”

“And you go looking for trouble?”

Dahvi frowned and slouched slightly in his saddle. “No,” he muttered.

“So, how does a Hylian boy end up being raised by Gerudos?”

Dahvi’s forehead creased. But before he could answer, the sound of flapping wings turned their attention to the sky. A white feathered Rito landed gracefully in front of their caravan, standing tall as Russ pushed his horse into a trot to greet him.

“Teba,” Russ said in greeting. “What do we owe the honor?”

Teba scoffed. “Kissing ass, are we?” He looked passed Russ as Dahvi and Epona approached, and Russ glanced over his shoulder.

“Have you met Dahvi?” Russ asked. “Urbosa’s kid.”

Teba regarded him briefly. “Ah, yes, the Hylian boy she found lost in the desert. Revali mentioned something about you. I see you’ve chosen the path of a warrior. Urbosa must be very proud.”

Dahvi hesitated. “I guess.”

Teba turned his attention back to Russ. “Do you pass your sour attitude on to all your men?” 

“What do you want, Teba?” Russ asked.

“There have been increased attacks in Hebra,” Teba said. “Revali said Daruk mentioned frequent attacks in Eldin as well. We’ve upped our patrols around Hebra, and since we’re able to travel more quickly than you, we took it upon ourselves to scout Central Hyrule as well.”

“Forgive me for being a mere wingless Hylian,” Russ muttered.

Teba smiled. “I’ve been around Revali too much.” He turned serious again. “I was just returning from my patrol and wanted to warn you, though I’m sure you’re well aware of what has been going on.”

“I am.”

“Please let King Roham know,” Teba continued. “Well, don’t let me stand in your way then.” He stretched his wings out. “Just thought I’d drop in and give you some shit.” He glanced at Dahvi and winked. Then, without another word, he flapped his wings, pushed off the ground, and shot into the sky overhead.

The rest of their trip to Fort Hateno was uneventful. To Dahvi’s surprise, Russ seemed content enough to carry on a conversation with him as they rode, though they didn’t particularly talk about anything interesting. They arrived at the fort by the afternoon where a handful of soldiers stationed there met them. Once the provisions were dropped off, Russ and Dahvi returned to their horses to begin the trip back to Hyrule Castle. They wandered off the path, cutting across Blatchery Plain to save them some time. But it felt as if there was a darkness in the air, at least to Dahvi, and a chill ran up his spine.

He couldn’t shake the dark presence that seemed to bear down heavily on his shoulders. His chest felt tight, and a sense of claustrophobia washed over him. Goosebumps trailed his skin despite the warmth of the afternoon sun beating down on them. 

“Dahvi?”

He hadn’t realized he had stopped. Russ was a few yards ahead, and he regarded him with concern.

Dahvi pushed Epona forward into a trot, eager to return to the road and leave the fort behind them. To his relief, Russ did not inquire about his strange behavior, and Dahvi said nothing about the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Without the caravan slowing them down, they were able to push their horses into a gallop. They passed through Dueling Peaks, across the Hylia River and out into Central Hyrule. They turned north, leaving the road once more to further reduce their travel time, and galloped across the lushing, rolling hills of Hyrule. 

Dahvi had missed the feeling of the wind in his hair and the water in his eyes that came from a good gallop. Epona, too, seemed to feel re-energized, and Dahvi gave her her rein, allowing her to move as fast as she wanted. They blew past Russ, and Dahvi stood in his saddle, pressing his face closer to her neck. She breathed heavily with each step in perfect rhythm, her hooves thundering across the ground, and Dahvi no longer thought about the unsettling darkness that he felt earlier.

His moment of peace and tranquility, however, was cut short as they galloped through the trees. An unexpected force dropped onto him suddenly, throwing him to the ground and causing Epona to rear in panic. Dahvi rolled across the ground, momentarily escaping the heavy weight that had dropped onto him, and he sprung to his feet, pulling his sword out in the process. 

He looked around him. He could still hear the sounds of galloping hooves as Epona made her frantic escape, but she was nowhere to be seen. Several strange creatures, however, stood before him with barbaric spiked clubs in their hands. They barked and cackled, then lunged at him, eager for a fight.

Dahvi had dealt with similar creatures before. They were some of what made up the many monsters that had started appearing around Hyrule, attacking citizens and travelers alike. And Dahvi did not hesitate to fend off these monsters, doing so with ease. His blade cut through them as he swung at each of his attackers. Quickly, the weaker ones dropped to the ground, twitching and convulsing as their final moments faded from their wicked eyes.

The two that remained put up more of a fight, and Dahvi found himself caught between them. They lunged simultaneously. Dahvi ducked, swinging his sword at one of them while he grabbed at the other. His blade cut through the first, then swung around to plunge into the stomach of the other. He yanked the sword out, then spun on his heels to face the remaining creature. He dodged a blow from the spiked club, swinging his sword and cutting across the creature’s back. The creature stumbled forward, and as it did so, Dahvi turned and dealt the final blow, thrusting his sword into the back of the creature’s head. Blood splattered as it came out the other side, and he had to use his foot against the monster’s back to dislodge his sword.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and looked around him once more, his slain enemies lifeless on the ground. But the fight was not over. He froze as he heard more cackles and battle cries, and he darted through the woods to follow the source of the sound. When he reached the source of the commotion, he was not prepared for the sight that stood before him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sap moment, but I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate all of you <3 <3 seeing your comments come in every morning literally gets be out of bed most days, so thank you <3 <3


	26. Chapter 25

Dahvi didn’t consider himself especially courageous. There were several instances in his life where he vividly remembered being terrified. His make-shift runaway cart was the first that came to mind, when he was learning from Robbie and going out on his own. His first encounter with the Zora elder, Muzu, left him nearly frozen. And from time to time, even his sister, Riju, terrified him. What a ruler she’d make some day…

Naturally, his encounter with the Yiga Clan made them the top of his list. Even the threat of the Calamity didn’t frighten him as much as the Yiga did. In fact, he didn’t think anything could top his fear of the Yiga. And though he had survived his encounter with them, he had seen first hand what they were capable of. And yet, something deep inside told him they were far deadlier than what he had witnessed.

But in that moment, as he looked up at the creature that stood before him, his fear of the Yiga Clan seemed irrational. This creature - this monster - could have been where nightmares came from, straight from the pits of hell itself. It’s large, massive equine body, built with powerful muscles, loomed over him menacingly. It’s hooves were the size of Dahvi’s head, and two strong arms extended from its thick torso. Its devilish eyes were nearly lost in its deep, blood red mane, and two deadly horns protruded from its forehead, curling upwards with sharp, pointed ends.

“Oh, fuck,” Dahvi muttered. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

“I don’t know how,” Russ started from behind him. “But I’m blaming this on you.”

Dahvi didn’t have a chance to question where he had been or where he had come from, because the monstrous creature that stood before them reared suddenly, and Russ pulled his arm violently, pulling him into a spring through the forest.

“What is that thing?” Dahvi asked as they ran.

“Don’t know, don’t want to know,” Russ said.

They could hear the thundering hooves behind them as the creature chased after them. And they seemed to near quickly. Dahvi dared a glance over his shoulder, and his heart sank. Trees snapped and fell as the creature chased after them, quickly closing the space between them. There was no way they could out run it; they had to fight it.

Dahvi stopped, sliding against the dead leaves that blanketed the forest floor, and turned to face the monster. The creature slid against the ground, spinning on its heels and kicked out with its back legs. Dahvi threw himself to the ground, nearly escaping the deadly blow, and rolled over to spring back onto his feet, thrusting his sword into the creature’s leg.

It’s roar bellowed and echoed through the forest. Once more, it kicked at Dahvi, but this time, the kick was weaker, coming to the ground just inches away from Dahvi as its other leg buckled. It turned to its second attacker, roaring again, and picked up one of the fallen tree trunks to throw it at Russ.

Dahvi took advantage of the distraction to throw himself at the creature, plunging his sword into its side. The creature roared and reared back, but Dahvi clung to his sword as he was lifted off the ground. He attempted to climb onto the creature’s back, but it bucked and reared in an attempt to dislodge Dahvi. It took all of his strength to remain on the creature’s back, and he retrieved his sword, pulling it out from where he plunged it. 

The creature roared in pain, twisting its torso and thrusting its horns at Dahvi. Its horn scraped against his chest. The force of it dislodged Dahvi from its back where he plummeted to the ground, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. He groaned and reached desperately for his sword, just a yard from his outstretched arm. But before he could grab it, another roar caught his attention. The creature refocused itself on Russ, and it pawed angrily at the ground before lunging at him.

Dahvi rolled and grabbed his sword, then scrambled to his feet and sprinted toward Russ. Russ dodged the initial attack, but still within the creature’s reach, he could not dodge the blow that immediately followed, knocking him back into a nearby tree where he dropped to the ground. The monster closed the space between them, then reared back on its hind legs, ready to deal the final blow.

But Dahvi slid to a stop in front of Russ, and as the monster came down, he plunged his sword up into the creature’s chest. He was unprepared for the weight of the beast, however, and the creature dropped to the ground with a pained roar on top of Dahvi. Dahvi struggled beneath the beast, pulling himself out from under it as the beast scrambled to return to its feet. But the wound Dahvi inflicted on it had caused it to slow dramatically, and without hesitation, Dahvi thrust his sword once more into the creature’s chest. 

Its knees gave out and it fell forward once more, and Dahvi climbed onto its back to deal the final blow, plunging his sword into the back of its head. He yanked it out forcefully, and the beast finally dropped forward, lifeless. 

Dahvi took a moment to catch his breath, then dropped down to the ground. He returned his sword to its sheath. His gaze fell on Russ, who was rubbing his head and groaning, and Dahvi hurried to his side.

Russ waved him off in annoyance, muttering to himself as he returned to his feet. “Fucking lynels.”

Lynel? Is that what that thing was?”

“I’ve only encountered one other before,” he said. “In Eldin. Nasty bastards.”

Dahvi hesitated. “What’s it doing in Central Hyrule?”

Russ met Dahvi’s gaze, but did not answer him. He stepped around him, moving through the forest. “Come on,” he said simply.

When they stepped out of the treeline, Dahvi whistled sharply, and within moments, the two horses appeared for their riders, cresting over the hilltop and galloping towards them. They mounted their steeds, and without another word, they finished their trip across the fields and towards the castle.

*****

“Lynels? Here?”

Dahvi and Russ stood before King Roham and Princess Zelda. Zelda met Dahvi’s gaze nervously. Beneath his beard, the king’s face was flushed red with anger.

“This is unacceptable,” King Roham continued. “There have already been reports of attacks on the outskirts of the kingdom. They’re closing in and multiplying. Increase your patrols. I want soldiers stationed at every outpost and patrolling every city and village, day and night.”

They bowed their heads to the king, then left through the large, double doors, returning outside to the castle grounds. But Zelda’s voice caused Dahvi to pause, and he met her gaze. When he turned back to Russ, he was already gone. He turned back to Zelda, standing on the steps above him.

“I don’t have any more time,” she said, her voice soft. “Do I?”

Dahvi hesitated. “I don’t know.”

Her eyes were fearful. “There’s nothing I can do,” she continued. “Without my power, Hyrule doesn’t stand a chance.” Her chest tightened.

Dahvi moved up the steps to her side. “There’s still time,” he said. “The Calamity isn’t here, yet.”

Zelda turned on her heels and walked briskly around the castle. Dahvi hesitated, but jogged to catch up, following her towards the back courtyard where they were alone. She moved into the gardens, then sobbed. Her hands covered her face as she broke down.

“I can’t do this,” she sobbed. “No matter how hard I try - no matter how hard I pray! - I can’t hear or feel anything!” She paused and sniffed. “I spent every day of my life praying. I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods.” She turned to regard Dahvi. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “What… what’s wrong with me?”

Dahvi’s heart broke for her. There was nothing he could do for her. No way he could help her. He couldn’t even begin to understand the pressure that was on her shoulders. He hesitated, then moved toward her, wrapping her in his arms. She pressed herself against him and sobbed into his shoulder.

He desperately wanted to say something to her to ease her mind, but he had no answer to her haunting question.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he said. It was all he could think to say. He pressed his head against her’s.

“There must be,” she said softly. “There must be if I can’t find this cursed power.”

“There’s still one more shrine, right?”

Zelda quieted. She stepped back from him and met his gaze. Her brows furrowed. “It won’t work,” she said.

“You don’t know that,” Dahvi said fiercely.

She pulled her gaze away. Her expression softened. “I’m terrified,” she said. “I don’t know what I’ll do if it doesn’t work.”

“There’s no sense worrying about that now,” Dahvi said softly.

Her forehead creased fiercely and her voice hardened. “I have to worry about it,” she said. “As the future queen of Hyrule - as Hylia’s Chosen Hero - I have the fate of the entire kingdom to worry about. If this doesn’t work… I need to know what to do next.”

“But you’re not the queen,” he reminded her. “Right now, your father is the only one who needs to worry about what to do when the Calamity comes. You only need to focus on yourself and find that sealing power.”

Zelda hesitated. She glanced at Dahvi. “I wish none of this would happen in my lifetime. I can’t be the one that lets down this kingdom.”

“You won’t,” Dahvi said. “Hylia would not have put her faith in you if she didn’t believe you could do it.”

Zelda bit her lip. “Maybe,” she said softly. She wouldn’t admit it to Dahvi, but she was quickly losing faith in the goddess. She felt ashamed even admitting it to herself and she felt a lump rise in her throat. She swallowed back a sob.

Dahvi pulled her chin towards him. “I have faith in you,” he said softly. “That might not mean anything coming from me but…” His voice trailed off as her gaze met his.

“It means everything to me,” Zelda said softly. She pressed in closer, her lips hovering above his.

Dahvi’s heart raced in his chest. Before he realized what was happening, his lips pressed against hers. She moved closer to him and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and Dahvi eagerly let her, deepening their kiss.

They stayed there together, alone in the courtyard gardens, long after Zelda broke their kiss. She stayed in his arms, and Dahvi held her close until her fears melted away, even if only for a moment. 


	27. Chapter 26

It wasn’t long before Princess Zelda’s troops returned from scouting Mount Lanayru with the location of the third and final shrine, and after a few days of preparation, the princess set out in one last attempt to awaken her sealing power.

She took more soldiers with her than she had originally planned. Over the last few weeks, the monster attacks had nearly tripled, leaving all of Hyrule on edge. It seemed the rise of Calamity Ganon was lurking in the shadows, and Dahvi grew restless as each report came in.

In the barracks, the soldiers worked tirelessly with the Guardians, preparing them for the approaching war. And Dahvi wasn’t the only one who was anxious; Russ and the other commanders seemed to have permanent scowls on their faces as they worked diligently to prepare their troops for battle. The future of Hyrule weighed heavily on all their minds.

The sky was clear, the evening sun warm. There was an unusual calmness to the day, and Dahvi took that as a good sign. They had gotten word that morning that Princess Zelda had made it to the shrine, accompanied by the Champions, and he felt confident that she had finally awakened her power. He was in a good mood, and it seemed everyone in the barracks were feeling positive as well. He couldn’t quite explain it, but it seemed that nothing could go wrong, even despite the increase in monster attacks. There was a light in the darkness, Dahvi was sure of that.

He was anxious for Zelda’s return and to see her again. He wanted to see her smiling face as she excitedly told him about her trip to the shrine, her confidence in herself renewed. It would likely take her a day to return to the castle, and that moment couldn’t come soon enough. 

It was quiet in the barracks. Over the last few weeks, many of the Guardians had been dispatched across Hyrule, stationed at outposts and other various locations, ready for the approaching war. The few that remained seemed to stand guard along the castle grounds, though they remained quiet, and Dahvi couldn’t help but wonder how useful they would truly be in battle. He had never actually seen them in action, but Russ had assured him that they would do far more good than Hyrule’s soldiers. And though they made him nervous, he felt comforted to know that the machines would give them a fighting chance, no matter what happened.

There weren’t nearly as many soldiers around the castle barracks as there had been. Like the guardians, they had been dispatched all around Hyrule in large numbers, to defend the kingdom from monster attacks and to await the rise of the Calamity. Only one thing was certain; war was on their doorstep. It was only a matter of time before they would be plunged into battle.

Dahvi moved across the barracks, his earlier calm being inexplicably replaced by a grave sense of dread. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it felt similar to the feeling he felt overcome by in Blatchery Plain. He turned his gaze to the sky. The sun had set, casting the world in twilight. His brow furrowed as he watched dark clouds roll in rapidly. A storm was approaching.

The ground began to tremble suddenly. The soldiers shouted to one another in confused urgency. The sky darkened, and a strange, dark cloud began to form and swirl over the castle. Purple lightning shot across the sky and struck the ground violently, causing the barrack walls to shatter, sending debris flying in every direction.

Dahvi moved quickly to avoid getting hit, and the soldiers scattered, drawing their swords and holding their shields over the heads as debris rained down. Dahvi, too, drew his sword and shield, and he hurried across the castle grounds. 

A deafening roar caused him to freeze in his tracks. He looked up as a dark mass shot into the sky. It seemed to be the same strange substance of dark clouds that had gathered in the sky, but this swirled around the castle. A mouth seemed to take shape, and when it opened, it let loose another ground trembling roar, knocking Dahvi backwards.

Lightning continued to strike around them. Buildings erupted into explosive flames. Soldiers shouted. Commanders barked orders. Through the smoke and dust, Dahvi could barely see what was going on, and he quickly grew disoriented. But from somewhere in the chaos, he could make out Russ’s voice, and in moments, Russ appeared. He ran toward Dahvi, grabbing him and pushing him forward.

“Run!”

Dahvi didn’t hesitate. He sprinted blindly forward with Russ’s guidance, stopping only when Russ pulled him violently back as one of the guard towers fell in front of them. The force knocked them off their feet, and they shielded themselves from the debris until it settled. They scrambled to their feet, and Russ pulled him forward once more.

After a moment, they stepped out of the smoke. They had made it to the edge of the castle grounds, but the darkness was slowly creeping forward. Thunder rolled and rain fell heavily. Purple lightning streaked across the sky and started to plummet to the ground once more, this time moving forward towards the town. Soldiers who had already escaped the smoke were still running towards the town. Horses galloped further still, their riders shouting orders to the townsfolk, encouraging them to evacuate as quickly as possible.

Three soldiers came out of the smoke behind them, and Russ turned to them, his forehead creased deeply. One of the soldiers spoke quickly between panted breaths.

“The castle… has been… overcome. King Roham… is dead.”

Russ’s face paled slightly. “Evacuate the town,” he said fiercely. “Get everyone out of here now!”

They obeyed and took off without another word. The darkness and smoke began to creep in, and Russ and Dahvi hurried toward the town below once more. They had barely just made it past the outer walls when a familiar sound caused them to freeze. It was the sound of a Guardian locking onto its target and preparing its deadly blast. They looked around quickly, but they could barely see as the smoke swallowed them once more.

“Move!”

Russ pushed Dahvi forward, and Dahvi ran. His lungs burned as he inhaled smoke, but he pressed on as fast as he could. And then he heard the deadly explosion behind him. The Guardian’s attack had struck. He pressed on and the ground trembled violently, but he was safe. He was alive.

He paused to catch his breath and listened. He did not hear the sound of the Guardian nearby. But it was then that he noticed that Russ was no longer with him. He spun back on his heels, calling to Russ, his eyes searching, but he found no sign of the commander. He ran back, choking on the smoke until he came across the rubble from a collapsed part of the wall. He called to Russ again, and after a moment, he heard a groan in response.

Dahvi desperately removed pieces of the fallen wall, searching for Russ. As the darkness continued to roll forward like a breeze, it cleared the thickest of the smoke with it, allowing Dahvi to see for a few moments more. He searched the area quickly and finally found Russ on the ground. Blood had started to pool around him from the various wounds on his body, staining the ash coated grass and filling the air with an unsettling metallic scent. Dahvi dropped to his side and pressed his hands against the deepest wound he could find in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

“I’ll find a Sheikah,” Dahvi said in a shaky voice. “You’ll be fine.”

Russ coughed and choked, spitting up blood. He gasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air. With what little strength he had left, he pushed Dahvi’s hands off of him.

“Get out of here,” Russ said between pained breaths. “You can still… save Hyrule.”

Dahvi swallowed. “I can’t,” he said. He bit back a sob. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“Take this.” Russ pressed a cool, round object into Dahvi’s palm. “It’s my family’s crest. Link… my son… find him. You’ll know him when you see this. Please… tell him… I’m sorry.” His eyes closed and he let out a sigh. Russ’s hand slipped out of Dahvi’s, revealing a familiar amulet to him.

Dahvi’s heart fell into his stomach and he immediately dropped the amulet to the ground in shock. He stared at it for a moment, then with shaking hands, he picked it up carefully. He wiped the mud off of it. His heart pounded hard in his chest, causing his entire body to shake with each beat. As the amulet was revealed once more, a lump formed painfully in his throat. His fingers curled over it and he closed his eyes, but a single tear still managed to escape his hold.

“Dahvi.”

He looked up and met Dorian’s gaze. Dorian stared down at them, his face paling when he saw Russ’s body. He turned his gaze to the amulet in Dahvi’s palm, and his brow furrowed.

Dahvi pulled his own amulet from his pocket and held them both in his hand, side by side, in answer to Dorian’s unspoken question. His was identical to the one Russ had given him.

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat as the realization came to him. “Link…”

Dahvi met Dorian’s gaze once more. He didn’t know what to say, but it didn’t matter. 

Dorian’s brow furrowed fiercely and his voice was hard when he spoke. “Go to Kakariko,” he said. “Impa has the Master Sword. You must help Zelda. You must stop this.”

Dahvi swallowed. His fingers curled over the two amulets, his hands still shaking. He glanced down at Russ; his father. He bit back a sob. His eyes closed and he nodded. He knew what he had to do. He had to save Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo I felt like fuckin' ya'll up today with all the feels  
> (please dont hurt me... xD)  
> feel free to join my discord server if you need to let some feelings out...  
> https://discord.gg/3ntpxB


	28. Chapter 27

Link’s body moved automatically. Without thinking, without commanding it to do so, it took him out of the destroyed castle grounds and through the charred town below. The horses had been released from the burning stables, and he found Epona safe outside of the city walls. He whistled, and she trotted to him eagerly, shaking her head and snorting. He pulled himself onto her bare back and kicked her forward, galloping across central Hyrule and towards Kakariko. 

It had only been a few minutes since the first attack, and already, Hyrule had erupted into battle. The soldiers that survived the attack on the castle had evacuated with the rest of the townsfolk and worked quickly to guide the women and children to somewhere safe. Men young and old took up rusted swords, axes, and anything else they could use as a weapon to fight beside the soldiers, eager to defend the kingdom they called home.

And Link blew past them all. He felt a twang of guilt in the pit of his stomach, but something more pressing was on his mind. If he wanted to save those men, the women and children, and all of Hyrule, he needed to get the Master Sword. He needed to help Zelda and stop the Calamity once and for all.

He encouraged Epona faster, and she dutifully obeyed. The wind whipped at his hair and caused his eyes to water. He couldn’t see, but he trusted in his loyal companion, and he spoke to her, guiding her on. And despite her incredible speed, she was careful to avoid as much of the fighting as she could, taking care of the young hero on her back. She leapt over obstacles and dodged incoming attacks, dashing up the hill that brought them into Kakariko. She didn’t stop until she reached Impa, and Link clumsily slid off her back, falling to his knees in the mud. But he pushed himself up and trotted up the steps, bursting through the double doors where he found Impa.

“Dahvi,” Impa said in surprise. Her brow creased as she looked him over. He was soaked and dirty, but his eyes were fierce.

“It’s Link,” he said. “My name is Link.”

Impa stared at him. “What?” Her eyes widened as she looked him up and down. Around his neck, she recognized the amulet. “For the love of the Goddesses,” she murmured. 

“Where’s the Master Sword?” Link asked fiercely. 

Impa nodded. “Yes,” she said, then hurried across the room, disappearing around the corner. She returned a moment later with the sword in its sheath in her arms.

The moment he placed his hand on the blade, an inexplicable wind blew through the room, and his left hand began to glow brightly. He stepped back in surprise, staring at his hand in shock as the light began to subside and he caught the distinct shape of the Triforce. When the light subsided completely, the Triforce disappeared, and the room fell still.

Impa’s gaze turned fierce and she met his gaze. “Where is Russ?”

Link swallowed. “He’s dead.”

Impa frowned, and for a moment, her expression softened. “You must go,” she said fiercely. “Before it’s too late. Find Zelda. Save Hyrule. We’re counting on you, Link.”

Link did not waste any time, running back outside to Epona, climbing on her back, and galloping out of Kakariko. He didn’t know where Zelda was, but he had to find her and make sure she was safe. His first instinct was to go to Mount Lanayru in hopes that she had made it safely off the mountain, so he cut through the forest toward the west gate of Lanayru Road. To his relief, luck was on his side, and he recognized her white gelding galloping down the road, slowing as they approached Link and Epona. Without thinking, Zelda jumped off her horse as Link dismounted, and she ran to him, collapsing into his arms with a shaky sob.

“Dahvi,” she cried. “I couldn’t do it. And now it’s too late.”

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. He pushed her away and met her gaze. “It’s going to be alright.”

Zelda sniffed, then nodded, her gaze turning fierce. “I know,” she started. “I don’t care what I have to do. I’m going to stop this. I’ll figure out a way!”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” he said.

Zelda shook her head. “Don’t you get it? I am alone! There’s nothing anyone can do. There’s no one else. I have to -”

His grip tightened on her. “Listen to me,” he hissed.

It was at that moment that Zelda finally quieted. Her shaking had stopped, and she met his gaze. She listened. A voice. She heard a voice. Her gaze moved past Dahvi to the sword on his back.

“The Master Sword,” she whispered. She met his gaze again, wide-eyed. “But… how?”

“It’s me,” he said. “I’m the lost hero.”

Zelda stared at him. “What?” She shook her head. “No. That’s not possible. I had heard that Russ’s son...” Her voice trailed off and her forehead creased. When she spoke again, she was nearly breathless as the realization hit her. “You’re… Link.”

“Yes.”

She searched his gaze. “You were here… the whole time…”

He pulled at her arms, his gaze hardening. “We need to go,” he said. “We can stop this.”

Zelda nodded, though her eyes were still wide as she continued to process everything. She swallowed and forced herself to focus. “Let’s go,” she said. “Let’s stop the Calamity.”

They quickly mounted their horses, then galloped back out into Hyrule. Battles raged on in the distance, toward the center of the kingdom, indicated by black smoke that rose from destroyed towns and villages, but Link and Zelda focused on the swirling dark mass that enveloped the castle looming before them. They kept to the out edges of the field, away from the fighting, but soon caught glimpses of patrolling Guardians, and something settled uneasily in their stomachs.

From atop a hill, they watched as the Guardians moved about without the supervisions or commands of the soldiers. They moved independently and quickly, their mechanical legs picking their way over debris. Their heads moved erratically left and right as they searched out their targets.

Link’s heart sank. For the second time that day, he heard the anxiety-inducing sound of a Guardian who had locked its sights on a target. Behind them, they heard the sound of mechanical legs advancing quickly, and when they looked over their shoulders, they realized then that the Guardian had its target locked on them.

Link shouted to Zelda and grabbed at her horse’s reins, kicking Epona hard. The horses sprung into a gallop, just as the Guardian fired its deadly blast toward them. It just narrowly missed them, causing the ground to explode behind them upon impact. The horses reared in fright, knocking both riders to the muddied ground and taking off. Link scrambled to his feet, pulling Zelda up with him and pushing her out of the way as another blast fired from the Guardian. The ground nearly exploded at his feet, knocking Link back once more.

Zelda hurried to him, pulling him up and they took off into a spring as the Guardian prepared another blast, following after them. But they could not outrun the Guardian easily, and it quickly closed the gap between them. 

“Go,” Link hissed to Zelda. “Don’t stop!”

“I’m not -”

But Link pushed her forward. “I’ve got this,” he snapped. “Just get out of my way!”

She didn’t argue with him, and when he stopped to face the Guardian, she continued running.

Link drew his sword and waited for the Guardian to lock onto him. When it did, he jumped out of the way, narrowly missing another attack. The force threw him to the ground once more, but he used that to his advantage, rolling across the ground and beneath the machine. He grabbed on to one of its legs and threw himself on top as it circled around furiously.

Link wasted no time, immediately slashing at the leg and severing the mechanical parts, rendering it useless. The Guardian stumbled for a moment, nearly throwing Link to the ground once more, but he clung to the machine, jumping over to the next leg as it continued to circle. He sliced through the next leg, and again, the machine stumbled, more violently, this time knocking him to the ground.

But he hurried to his feet and darted forward. With its movements slowed, Link had the upper hand, and he sliced through the third leg. The Guardian fell to the ground, it’s remaining three legs flailing in a desperate attempt to right itself. It frantically searched for its target, and when it found Link, it locked on once more.

Again, Link jumped and dodged the attack, and when he returned to his feet, he plunged his sword into the center of the Guardian. It sparked dangerously, but to his relief, the red light flickered, then went out for good. 

Link ran back toward Zelda, who had paused briefly to see the outcome of the fight. When he reached her side, he pulled her forward once more, and they hurried through the forest. But Zelda’s hand slipped out of Link’s, and when Link turned around, she had collapsed to the ground, sobbing, and he hurried to her.

“How?” she sobbed. “How did it come to this? The Guardians turned against us. It was Calamity Ganon. It turned them against us!” Her fingers curled in the mud. “This… this is all my fault. Even with you here… we cannot seal Ganon away without this cursed power.” She hesitated, then met Link’s gaze. “Everything I’ve done up until now… It was all for nothing. I failed everyone.”

“It’s not over,” Link said fiercely. “We can stop this. We have to.”

“How? There’s nothing I can do! Nothing!” She held her gaze. “How can you look at me and say that? How can you have faith that there’s still something we can do?”

Link hesitated. “Twenty-four hours ago, I was nobody. I was an orphaned child who never knew his family. And if I had never left Gerudo - if I took a different path in life - I never would have known the truth. And you would still be alone. That’s got to count for something. That’s all I’ve got to hold on to right now. And now that I know there’s something I can do, I’ll be damned if I stop trying just because we’ve hit a dead end. It’s not too late. This fight is not over. I told you I have faith in you. But you need to have faith in yourself. And in me.”

Zelda searched his gaze. Link couldn’t tell if she was still crying. The rain had them both soaked to the bone, and mud had splattered onto their faces. He realized then how tired he felt. His body ached. His leg throbbed. There were lacerations all over him from all he had endured. He was running purely on adrenaline, and it was only then in their moment of grief did he realize just how long it had been since the first attack on the castle the night before, twelve hours ago. Though the storm raged on, the approaching dawn started to lighten their gray world slightly. 

“I trust you,” Zelda said, her voice barely audible. “I trust you, Link.”

Link pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as best as he could.

Zelda pulled away and met his gaze. “What do we do?”

“We get to Fort Hateno,” Link said. “It should be safe there. Safe enough to buy us some time and figure this out.”

Zelda nodded weakly. Link took her hand in his and together, they hurried out of the forest, across Hyrule, and toward Fort Hateno. 


	29. Chapter 28

Blatchery Plain had become a war zone, overrun with deadly Guardians. Sheikah and Hyrulean soldiers worked tirelessly together to try to keep them at bay, but it was clear that they were failing. The Guardians were far too powerful and they were quickly closing in around the fort. A few had even begun scaling the walls, and the soldiers that defended the walls fought with every ounce of strength they had to keep the Guardians from crossing over.

The sight haunted Zelda as they neared. It seemed Fort Hateno was their last line of defense. She clung to Link’s words, counting on the fort to hold strong and offer them protection while they tried to come up with a plan. But seeing it under attack - and from an army of their own machines, no less - brought doubt to her mind once more. She bit back a sob in an attempt to remain strong in the presence of the kingdom’s soldiers; her soldiers. She fought to remain focused. If she wanted to get through this alive, they would have to fight their way across the plain and help defend the fort.

Link’s gaze swept the battlefield, looking for the safest route forward, but the plains were littered with Guardians and monsters. It seemed all they could do was run. He took her hand and pulled her forward, and they plunged into the battle.

Time didn’t seem to exist as they navigated through the battle. They dodged the Guardians when they could, but more often than not, Link found himself fighting alongside the other soldiers, or face-to-face with a single Guardian as he desperately defended the princess. Link struggled to lead Zelda out of harm’s way as they hurried across the field. He couldn’t remember a time in all his training where his body hurt so much. The Master Sword felt heavy in his hand, and it took all his strength to keep it in his grip, pushing his body forward, running as fast as he could and taking out the enemies that ambushed them.

Hyrule’s soldiers fought strongly against their enemies, but despite their efforts, they were eliminated quickly. The Guardians closed in around Fort Hateno. Their blasts took out the archers perched behind the walls and they started to climb over the walls to breach the fort.

It wasn’t long before Link realized he was the only remaining soldier left to defend the fort. Despite his struggles, he fought against the Guardians as they neared the fort. And though many continued to roam around the field, seeking out any remaining survivors, Link pushed on until his knees finally gave way under his own weight. But they weren’t out of harm’s way. Not by a long shot. He couldn’t give up until Zelda was safe.

He pushed the sword into the ground as he struggled to get to his feet. His lungs burned with each gasping breath he took. Zelda’s hands were on him, her voice begging him. He could barely hear her over the roll of thunder. His head spun and his vision seemed to darken as he strained to see through the gray sheets of rain. There was only one thought on his mind: protect Zelda.

“Link, save yourself,” she begged him. “Go! I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”

Link ignored her and pushed himself onto his feet once more, pulling the sword up with him as he stumbled backwards. He looked up as another Guardian came into sight, its target locking onto them. It was too close to them now - too close for them to escape. But he could at least protect Zelda from its blast. Without a thought of doubt, Link straightened as best as he could in an attempt to shield Zelda.

“No!”

But Zelda pushed herself in front of Link in a desperate attempt to save him from death. She threw her arm in the air and at that moment, a blinding light emitted from her palm, shooting across the land. The light stunned the surviving Guardians, freezing them in their assault. Their deadly glows faded and they dropped to the ground.

Zelda watched in shock as the light diminished and the Guardians fell, one by one, their wicked red glows fading once and for all. She lowered her arm and stared at her hand as a piece of the Triforce faded away. She recognized it as the Triforce of Wisdom. “Was... was that... the power…”

But she froze, her thoughts cut short as something hit the ground behind her. She spun around to see Link lying on the muddied ground, motionless, and her heart dropped, settling sickeningly in her stomach.

“No… no…” She hurried to his side, falling to her knees in the mud. She put her hands on him, shaking him, her voice pleading with him. “Link! Get up!” She pulled him into her lap as he came to for a moment.

“You’re going to be just fine,” she said, forcing her voice to remain steady, but she didn’t believe her own words. Her heart raced, panicked, as Link met her gaze one last time before closing his eyes with a sigh. His body fell limp in her arms and she cried out to him, but it was useless.

She let herself fall into him, burying her face against him as she sobbed. Her broken heart threatened to rip out of her own chest, if only to find its way into Link to bring him back. She held his hand in hers, his skin still warm. The rain continued to fall as she pressed her face up against his. Her tears fell against his cheeks. The world was still and quiet around them; as lifeless and defeated as she felt in that moment.

So much so that she almost didn’t notice the soft, pulsing sound that had to have been a result of her grief-stricken imagination. But the sound grew, and it sounded sweet. It wasn’t a pulse, but a voice, calling to her. A voice she did not recognize, but a voice that brought hope to her heart.

She looked up from Link’s chest and noticed, then, the soft blue glow coming from the Master Sword. She stared at it in disbelief as the voice continued to call to her. With each call, the glow pulsed around the sword.

“The sword? So he can… he can still be saved?”

“Princess!”

Zelda looked up in search of the voice that called to her. This voice did not belong to the sword. It was different. Real. She watched as two Sheikah soldiers dashed towards her, getting to their knee before her. Surely they had come from Kakariko Village. Perhaps there was hope, yet.

“Princess! Are you alright?”

Zelda’s gaze turned fierce as she looked upon them. She knew, now, what had to be done. She was not yet ready to admit defeat. “Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection,” she said. “If you don’t get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever! Is that clear?”

The two Sheikah men nodded quickly in understanding.

“So make haste and go!” the princess ordered them. “His life is now in your hands!”

They obeyed without question, taking Link in their arms. Zelda watched as they disappeared, leaving her alone. Behind her, several Hyrulean soldiers approached her quickly, and she stood to face them.

“The Calamity needs to be stopped,” she said. Her brow furrowed fiercely. “Tell Impa that I am leaving the Master Sword in the protection of the Great Deku Tree.”

“We will escort you there,” one of the soldiers said.

Zelda hesitated, then nodded. She did not know how the rest of the kingdom fared in their battle; she was not foolish enough to make the trip without protection. She waited as they gathered as many men as they could, bringing her a horse, and they rode across Hyrule towards the northern forest.

It was a long journey across Hyrule, even at a gallop on their fastest horses, and it was into the early morning when they finally arrived at Hyrule Great Forest. Zelda walked into the forest alone, guided by the spirits of the realm until she arrived before the Great Deku Tree. She felt safe in the presence of the Great Deku Tree and she was certain the sword would be safe in the forest. No amount of Ganon’s power would be able to claim it here.

She knelt down before the Master Sword. “Your master will come for you,” she whispered to it. “Until then, you will rest safely here. Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again.”

“If I may be so bold,” the Great Deku Tree spoke to her. “What is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?”

Zelda looked up at the Great Deku Tree and got to her feet. She turned her eyes back down to the sword as she spoke. “The Master Sword… I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do.”

“I sense there is great strength in your dedication.”

Zelda turned her gaze back to the Great Deku Tree, her eyes hopeful. “Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message. Tell him I -”

“Now, then,” the Great Deku Tree interrupted, his voice deep and calm. “Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”

Zelda smiled and nodded. “Yes.” She took up the sword and carefully positioned it into the pedestal before the Great Deku Tree. She closed her eyes and pushed the sword into the stone where it would wait for Link’s return.

The soldiers waited dutifully outside the forest when she returned, but she did not mount her horse. She pulled her shoulders back as she regarded them.

“I am deeply grateful for your services,” she addressed them. “But this is where we must part.”

They looked to one another in confusion.

“The Calamity must be stopped before further strife falls upon Hyrule,” she continued. “Until Link returns, I will hold back the Calamity.”

“That -”

“Hyrule is not out of the darkness yet,” she said fiercely. “Go back and protect this kingdom. That is an order.”

They hesitated a moment, then bowed their heads. They turned their horses around, pushing them into a gallop back towards Central Hyrule. Zelda watched them until they disappeared over the horizon, and she bit back a sob. It was up to her, now, to protect Hyrule at all costs. Alone. Until Link’s return. She sucked in a breath, turned to face the castle enveloped in darkness, and she moved toward it. She knew what needed to be done.

She made her way to the Sacred Ground where she looked up at the swirling mass of darkness that enveloped the castle. She stepped over the rubble that once made up the walls of the city and walked forward toward the center. She held her arm out above her, her palm pointed toward the Calamity, and as it did in Blachery Plain, her power shot forth, a warm, golden light enveloping the city and the castle.

The Calamity roared and twisted in agony. The dark storm that it had summoned quickly faded under her power, rolling out of Hyrule and seemingly being sucked back into the Calamity. She watched as slowly, light returned to the kingdom. The clouds parted, revealing a blue sky. The golden light faded, but the power she cast remained strong, holding the Calamity back, sealed within the castle where it would remain without threat until Link returned. 


	30. Chapter 29

_ Link… Open your eyes… Wake up, Link... _

His eyes opened. His vision was blurred, and he blinked until it focused. His brow furrowed as he stared up at the strange technology that hung over him. It had a soft, blue glow that pulsed slowly, accompanied by a soft, calming hum. He continued to stare at it, watching, until he heard the voice again.

_ Link. _

He dared to look around, but the space around him was dim. Slowly, he sat upright. He wiggled his toes, his fingers, and stretched his limbs slightly, feeling stiff. He looked down at his bare, scarred torso, but for the life of him, he didn’t know how the scars had come to be.

In fact, he didn’t seem to know much at all. The voice he had heard called to a Link - could that have been his name? And what did she want with him? What was he doing there? And  _ where  _ was he, anyway?

He moved his legs over the platform he sat on and his bare feet touched the cool ground. He stood, then looked around once more as his eyes continued to adjust, compensating for the dim light. In the corner of the chamber was a pedestal, and atop it, an item he did not recognize. Curious, he moved to it. He picked it up carefully and it lit to light for a moment, a blue pulsing glow.

The floor trembled and dust fell from the ceiling. It was silent for a moment before the trembling continued. To his surprise, the wall beside him rolled open, and he immediately felt a warm draft blow across his cheek. Still holding the item in one hand, he peered around the corner. A brief tunnel stretched away from him, and at the end, he could see a warm light. He hesitated, looking around a moment more until he found a pair of tattered, old pants and a shit, and he dressed quickly.

He tucked the slate-like item into the belt at his waist, then cautiously moved down the tunnel and toward the light until he crossed the threshold and stepped outside into the warmth of the midday sun. A cool breeze blew his hair back and he squinted in the light, shielding his eyes with his arm. He hesitated only a moment before moving further into the world until the ground dropped away. He stood at the edge of the cliff and looked out over the land that stretched out in every direction all around him.

His arm dropped to his side and he blinked as his eyes adjusted once more. He looked around, taking in the sights, until his gaze fell onto the castle in the distance, shrouded by an unsettling darkness. It twisted around the castle, but stretched no further, seemingly held back by a barrier. From time to time, the strange shape seemed to grow and stretch out further, only to shrink back to the castle.

His brow creased as he watched it. His heart raced anxiously, but he couldn’t explain what made him feel so restless and nervous. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to pose a threat to him. He tried to focus his mind elsewhere, and he turned his gaze to take in the rest of the landscape, hoping something would jog his memory. But his mind was blank. He could find no explanation as to what he was doing there or how he ended up there. He didn’t even know who he was.

He reached for the item he carried with him and held it in his hands once more. He turned it over, inspecting it closely, but still, he found no answers. He returned the slate, noticing then a hard object in his pockets, and he reached in and pulled out an unfamiliar amulet. Like the sale, he turned it over, holding it to the light of the sun to inspect it. There were no words on it. A hole in it held an old chain, and with a shrug, he hung it around his neck.

He decided to follow the edge of the cliff, which sloped down, and as he rounded the corner, a structure came into view. It appeared to be the remains of an old temple, broken down and battered from years of neglect. He made his way toward it, his curiosity further piqued. He slowed as he neared, noticing then the strange, six legged machines that were scattered around it. Like the temple, they seemed worn with age and unuse. He moved slowly past them, looking up at them. A strange sensation of fear washed over him, and his pace quickened anxiously. He rounded the corner until he made it to the front of the temple, and he peered around the corner and inside.

He noticed, then, that a variety of strange creatures had settled in, making themselves at home in the remnants of the temple. He watched them for a moment as at first, they seemed to mill about casually. They interacted with one another with a series of hand gestures, grunts and shouts, and what he assumed were words of a language of their own. And when they got agitated with one another, he watched as they lunged at one another, beating each other with their clubs. 

He shrunk back, certain now that it would be best to remain undetected by them. He quickly and quietly moved away from the temple, following the old, broken cobblestoned path as it moved further down hill. He passed more of the machines, and as he moved further along the path, he came across the remnants of what had clearly been a battle. Bones and debris lay scattered across the grounds. A still intact skeleton was leaned up against a stone wall that had once held up another structure. The occasional piece of armor could be seen. 

He moved quickly past all this, anxiety settling in his chest. What could have possibly happened here? Was he the only survivor?

He heard the shouts and grunts of more of those creatures, and he quickly moved off the path to hide behind a crumbling wall. He peered around the corner, but could see no signs of the creatures. He looked around, spotting an old, rusted sword, and he picked it up carefully, examining it. He slashed it through the air. He felt oddly comfortable with the weapon, as if he had used one all his life. It seemed a good idea to have it on him, what with all those creatures hanging around.

He could hear the shouts and grunts once more, and he froze. They were much closer this time, and he turned to see three of them rounding the corner. They jumped and shouted when they spotted him, and they ran toward him with their clubs held high.

He stumbled backward over the crumbling wall and fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet as they neared, and instinct took over as the space between them closed suddenly. He slashed his sword across him, cutting through the first monster that neared. He jumped out of the way as the second lunged at him, and he thrust the old blade forward, piercing the creature from behind. He yanked the weapon out as the third and final creature neared, and once more, he cut through with ease. Before he realized what had happened, the three monsters lay lifeless at his feet.

He stared at them for a moment, then at the blade in his hand. Apparently, he was better at this than he thought. He decided that keeping the weapon on him was most definitely a good idea, and with the sword in hand, he returned to the path, moving away from the temple and following it further down hill until it brought him off the plateau and out into the open fields he had seen from the cliff top.

The long grass, lush and green, swayed in the breeze. The landscape rolled away from him to the north, stretching out toward the distant castle. The strange darkness still loomed around it, making him uneasy. He decided he would stay away from the ominous darkness, and instead looked first to his left toward the west, then right toward the east. There didn’t seem to be much to see to the west. Tall, snow capped mountains stretched toward the sky. To the east, the field stretched on, and a smaller mountain that appeared to be cut down the middle could be seen on the horizon. This drew his curiosity, and he opted to follow the path to his right, moving east toward the strange mountain. 

To his relief, there seemed to be less monsters around out there in the field, and he followed the path for a couple of miles, ignoring the forks in the road that would bring him toward the castle. He stopped only when he reached a fork where the path continued to the east, or moved south. The southern path also piqued his interest, as in the distance, he could see what had to have been a very large bridge, with towers that stretched high into the sky, strong and contrasted against the blue sky.

He decided to take the path south, and as he neared the bridge, he could see just how big the structure really was. It seemed to stretch on forever across a very wide body of water. He made his way across, slowly at first. Though the edges were crumbling in places, the overall structure of the bridge seemed sound, and he was pulled forward with curiosity. 

It seemed a battle had taken place on this bridge, too. More bones and discarded weapons lay across the stone bridge. Broken wood wheels lay against the ground, the remains of the carriage that it once belonged to just a few yards further up. And as he neared the center of the bridge, it became apparent that he was not alone, and his grip tightened on the hilt of the sword he carried with him. 

He could see a few more of the monsters he had encountered earlier, but accompanying them were two large, lizard-like creatures, and they were the first to spot him. They shouted to one another, alerting those around them, and once more, he found himself fending off the monsters that lunged at him.

The lizard-like monsters were a far greater challenge than the smaller, club wielding goblin-like creatures he had encountered already. They were far quicker, nimble on their feet, and from time to time, they hissed and spat at him. He dodged their attacks - hissing and spitting including. Though he was unsure if this action was dangerous, he decided it would be better not to find out one way or another. He focused on keeping his distance, but with only a sword at his disposal, he knew he would have to get close enough to strike.

He focused on each of them, watching as they leapt about, hissing, spitting, and lunging at him. He waited until they made their move, closing the space between them, and he struck. At first, they were able to easily dodge his attack, but as their pattern continued, he was able to predict their movements, allowing himself to move quicker in anticipation. Finally, he was able to land in a few strikes, and with a few, careful maneuvers, the lizards fell lifeless to the ground, allowing him to continue forward across the bridge once more. 

The bridge was very long indeed, but he soon came to the end, stepping back onto the path as it stretched on and curved slightly more to an eastern direction. The path continued on, disappearing into a thickly wooded forest, and the air quickly grew humid as he moved further along. Again, he felt a strange familiarity to the forest, though he couldn’t recall ever actually being there. The wildlife was active as he strolled through. Birds fluttered through the trees, disturbed by his presence. Squirrels and rabbits bounded across his path, disappearing in the heavy brush on the other side. Small pools of water was home to various frogs and bugs and snakes, but he paid no mind to them. 

The path twisted and turned through the forest, crossing over a small river a couple of times before finally moving along beside it. Soon, the path ended at another bridge, this one much smaller than the last - and far more rickety looking. He looked out over the small lake, listening to the rush of the waterfalls that seemed to surround him. One could clearly be seen to his right, and judging by the current of the water, he guessed the lake dropped off somewhere to his left where there were likely several more smaller waterfalls.

Though it appeared to be an older, overgrown bridge, it appeared solid enough, and he made his way across the bridge, pausing when he made it halfway across to take in the view of the waterfall. The sun was setting now, casting the world around him in a warm, golden glow. He closed his eyes as he felt the mist of the waterfall reach his face, and he sighed. Since the time he had awoken in that strange chamber, he had felt unease in his chest. He had so many unanswered questions, and it seemed all he was able to do was wander a world full of monsters. But in that moment, he felt a sense of peace.

The mist from the waterfall felt cool against his face. In fact, it seemed to get heavier, droplets splashing against him like rain. His eyes opened, and his brows furrowed. He glanced up at the sky, but the evening was clear. Still, his face was getting wetter by the second, and he turned to find the source of the water. What he did not expect to see, however, was the massive yellow dragon that arose out of the lake like a giant snake. It took no notice of him as it stretched out into the sky, soaring higher and higher until its body finally fully emerged from the depths of the lake. 

He watched, struck with awe as the creature moved gracefully through the air. Its body moved slowly, bending and turning as it reached its desired altitude, then turned to glide above the lake and towards the distant mountain range where it disappeared from sight, taking the last of the sun’s light with it as night fell across the land.


	31. Chapter 30

_ “Legends say that Farosh ascends to the heavens every day as the sun begins to set.” _

_ “Where does it come from?” _

_ “From the depths of Lake Hylia.” _

_ “And you’ve seen this dragon?” _

_ “Of course not.” _

_ “Right. Sounds like more childhood nonsense. Fairies and dragons. You must think very little of me.” _

_ “What about the pirates in the desert?” _

_ “Oh, yeah. I forgot you play with little Gerudo girls. Did they tell you about the man-eating lizards, too?” _

_ “Are you suggesting that they’re not real?” _

He stared at the distant mountain range where the dragon had disappeared. A memory? He couldn’t be sure. But he felt a pain in his chest as he recalled a man he could not truly remember. He could not understand why his heart ached as painfully as it did. His voice filled him with a range of emotions, but the strongest was grief. A single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped to his chest where he was reminded of the amulet that still hung around his neck.

He held the amulet in his hand and peered at it. After a moment, he let it go, and it dropped back to his chest, cool against his skin beneath his shirt. He turned to continue onward across the bridge, anxious to find somewhere to stop and rest for the night. 

He continued to follow the path as it turned through the forest and finally emerged back out where he caught a whiff of salt on the breeze. The path twisted and turned, rounding a corner until he finally saw the distant ocean. It seemed as if he had reached the edges of the world, and a sense of claustrophobia clenched at his heart. Was there really nowhere else for him to go? It seemed he had traveled so far, and still, he had not seen any other sign of life except for the monsters that seemed to roam around the land. 

His pacing slowed as this unsettling realization washed over him. He was truly alone in the world. Whatever had happened, he was the soul survivor. He had no answers as to why that was, though it seemed there had to be a reason for it. A duty he had to fulfill. But for the life of him, he didn’t know what that was.

He was starting to lose hope completely when a soft light in the distance caught his attention. His pace quickened as he moved eagerly toward it, and soon, he saw the distinct shapes of homes along the coast. Homes that had not been destroyed by war. Torches were lit along the path, and he heard the faint voices of people as they made their way to their homes for the night.

He was running now. Running until the sight of the little fishing village finally neared, and soon, he was no longer alone. He heard children giggle. He heard a dog bark. Warm light shone on the path, spilling from the windows of the little huts. A man coming in from the beach paused and glanced at him, then smiled.

“You’re out late,” he said. “Been traveling long?”

He hesitated and met the man’s gaze. He nodded. 

“There’s an inn over there.” The man thrust a thumb over his shoulder. “Why don’t you stop and rest? Have you been here before?”

He shook his head.

The man smiled. “You’ll catch a beautiful sunrise here,” he said. “What’s your name, son?”

He hesitated. His mouth opened slightly, and when he spoke, his voice cracked. “I dunno.”

The man frowned. “You dunno?” he echoed. His forehead creased. “Are you alright?”

“I… dunno.”

The man glanced at the sword in his hand. “Did ya come across some of those nasties out there? Get a club to the head? You gotta be careful out there, yanno. Doesn’t seem like you should really be out here wandering around.” When he didn’t respond, the man continued. “Come, now,” he said, waving him on with his arm. “I’ll bring ya to the inn. You ought to get some rest for the night, at least.”

He followed the man to the inn, and together, they made their way inside. The air was warm and humid, and there was no relief inside the hut. A woman looked up and smiled at them as they entered. 

“Numar,” she said in greeting. “Who have you got here?”

“Not sure,” the man called Numar said. “I’m thinkin’ he got himself lost and ended up in some trouble with those monsters out there. Think you can give him a bed for the night?” Numar turned to him and smiled. “On me, kid.”

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

“Just around back, there,” the woman said with a smile.

He followed her instructions, listening carefully as the two spoke in hushed tones behind him.

“He doesn’t know his own name?” the woman asked.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Numar said. “That, or he ain’t tellin’ me.”

“Do you think?”

“I dunno,” Numar said. “Maybe tomorrow it’ll come back to him. But if not, I suspect Rozel will want to take a look at him. Gotta figure out where he should be.”

“You don’t think he’s one of the missing soldiers, do ya? With that sword?”

Numar hesitated. “It’s a possibility,” he said. “That’s why we should keep this quiet until we figure out who he is.”

“But that would be wonderful,” the woman said, growing louder with excitement. There was a silence for a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice lowered. “No?”

Numar sighed. “The casualties of the war were too great, and so many have been unaccounted for. The few that have turned up over the years… there are not many of them left. Some were just too far gone. Whatever happened to them… we may never know. If he is one of them, he could be dangerous.”

“Or he could have family looking for him,” the woman hissed. “The Sheikah could help him.”

The man scoffed. “The Sheikah have been hiding out since those Guardians of theirs turned on us all. They have caused nothing but problems for Hyrule. They’d rather let a tortured soldier kill himself than try to save him.”

“Don’t say that. You’ve become so bitter.”

“I don’t see how you can see anything good out of all of this.”

“If the rumors are true,” she started, “then the hero is out there. He will return and fix this.”

Numar laughed. “Rumors are just that, Chessica,” he said to her. “There was never a hero in the first place.”

The woman seemed unsatisfied with his answer, her tone dry when she spoke again. “It is up to Rozel what is done with him,” she said. “Rozel will not abandon anyone who needs help. And neither will you, Numar. You brought him to me, didn’t you?”

Numar sighed. “Everyone deserves help,” he said. “But the situation is… fishy. There’s nothing we can do about it now until morning. Perhaps then, we will have some answers.”

*****

It was still dark when he awoke. He had not slept much during the night, his mind going over the conversation he had overheard between Numar and Chessica. He opted to take the suggestion of Numar, and he quietly left the inn and made his way to the beach. He sat with his toes in the sand, and for a moment, a familiar sensation washed over him, as if he had done this before. But the sand was different. No, the air was different. It wasn’t warm and humid, but hot and dry. The sand, at times, burned his feet if he were not careful. It was a brief memory, if one could call it that, but it was comforting. It felt like home.

He was quiet as he watched the sun rise over the ocean. Again, he felt as if he had done this before. The sparkle of the sun against the water was familiar and comforting, though in a slightly different way than the sand had felt. Again, he felt at home, though it was slightly different than the sensation he felt with the sand. A different home, perhaps. Just as familiar, just as warm, just as welcoming. 

“I told ya it was quite something, didn’t I?”

He turned to see Numar standing a few yards away, and he smiled at him in greeting. 

Numar approached him, his smile fading, and he hesitated. He met his gaze. “I don’t suppose you remember who you are now, do ya?”

He shook his head slowly. “I’m not… a soldier.”

Numar hesitated. His gaze turned to the sword at his side. “You’re not?”

He hesitated. “Well… I guess I don’t really know. To be honest, I’m not really sure what happened. I just woke up somewhere and I don’t know how I got there or, well, anything that happened.”

Numar hesitated. “You don’t remember the war?”

He turned his gaze down. “No. I guess not.” He hesitated. “What happened?”

Numar seemed slightly uneasy in his presence, but he cleared his throat and spoke. “Well. For a long time, Hyrule was preparing for the rise of what is called the Calamity. Have you seen the castle?”

He nodded.

“That’s the Calamity,” Numar said. “Legends told of a hero that would be able to stop the Calamity. There have been many rumors about the hero over the years. But a hero never came forth, and when war broke out, the Calamity slaughtered everyone. Very few survived. But it seems that the princess has been able to hold it back.” He paused and turned his gaze out over the horizon. “How long she can hold it back, though, we can’t be sure. It doesn’t seem like she will be able to stop it on her own. So, I suspect it’s only a matter of time before the Calamity breaks free and destroys all of Hyrule.” His brows furrowed, and he turned his gaze back to him. “Not all the casualties have been accounted for, and it’s been ten years since the Calamity returned.”

“Casualties? Are there missing soldiers?”

Numar nodded. “A few have turned up over the years, but very little is known about what happened to them.” He hesitated. “Most of them end up crazy. You know. Traumatized by whatever happened to them. Some went mad over it and even killed themselves. Others had become violent and dangerous. I dunno what happened to them.”

“You think I’m one of those soldiers.”

Numar frowned. “You seem alright,” he said. “But, we can’t be too careful, yeah? It’s concerning that you don’t seem to remember anything. That’s usually how it starts. And then the memories come back. What happens after that… well, we can’t have you hurting people here. Or yourself.”

He was quiet. He didn’t know what to say to Numar. And it seemed very likely that Numar was right about him. If that was what happened to the other soldiers, then that must have been what happened to him, too. And how long would it be until the memories come back? Would they come back at all? And would they really be so bad that he would go mad over it all?

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. It was all he could think to say.

“Well,” Numar started. “You have nothing to be sorry about. We’ll do what we can to help you.”

“You don’t want to help me.”

He laughed nervously. “That’s not true,” he said. “I’d love to help ya. It’s truly a terrible thing what happened to our men… whatever might have happened to them. But, I suppose I’m being cautious, too.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway. Rozel is kinda the leader of our village, here. And I told him about you. He’ll be the one to decide what to do with ya. And I think he wants to help ya, as long as you’re willing to pull your weight around here.” He shrugged. “The world’s a little different these days, but there are survivors. And we’re working harder than ever to try to help feed people around here, yeah? Maybe we’ll make a fisherman outta ya.” He offered him a smile.

Fishing. That sounded like something he would enjoy doing. Even in the early morning hours, he had seen a few people at the docks, their lines in the water. It seemed peaceful. And with so much uncertainty in the world, perhaps that would be the best thing for him to do.


	32. Chapter 31

The man called Rozel looked him up and down. He was an elderly man, his hair and beard white with age. He was shorter in stature compared to the others, but closer to his own height. For some reason, he was slightly annoyed by his own short stature. And his annoyance grew as Rozel continued to examine him silently. 

“So, you don’t remember your name?” Rozel asked.

He shook his head.

“Well, I suppose that’s okay. We can give you a new name for now. Do you have a preference?”

He hesitated. He tried to recall a name from memory that might have been familiar to him, but none came to mind. “No, I guess not.”

“Well, then, how about we keep it simple? I’m thinking Rozel.”

His brows furrowed. “That’s your name.”  
Rozel smiled, and his eyes closed. “Yes, it’s a good name, don’t you think?”

Numar sighed and rolled his eyes. His arms were folded over his chest. “Really,” he muttered.

“Alright, alright,” Rozel said. “We can call him Junior so there’s no confusion. Whadda ya say, Junior?”

He sighed. “I guess.”

“Good. It seems you’ve been wandering around for a while, so I think it may be best for you to sit in one place for a bit until we can try to get some answers for ya. Does that sound good?”

“Sure.”

“Now, I’m sure Numar told ya, but we keep very busy around here. We’re the only coastal village remaining in all of Hyrule, so we’re the only source of fish for most people. We catch as many fish as we can, and when it’s safe, we try to bring some of it to the other nearby villages so other people can eat, too. We’ve met with a few travelers over the years who have lots of experience fighting the monsters out there, so they handle most of the trade for us. But we could always use some more fisherman. The more workers, the more fish, right? Think the fishing life could be for you?”

Junior nodded. “Looks easy enough.”

Numar scoffed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, kid,” he said. “I’ve no time for arrogance. So let me show ya the ropes, alright?”

Rozel grinned and patted Numar on the shoulder. “Alright, Numar,” he said. “Be nice to Junior. No need to be upset because I like him more than you.”

Numar stared unamused at Rozel and Rozel laughed.

“You boys have fun, then,” Rozel said, turning away from them. “And don’t go gettin’ into any trouble, now.”

Numar turned and left the hut, heading outside, and Junior hurried to follow him.

“I hate the name,” Junior said.

Numar glanced at him and smirked. “It’s terrible.” He put a finger to his chin for a

moment. “How about Shortie?”

He huffed in annoyance. “Junior is fine,” he muttered. 

Numar stopped at a hut and grabbed two fishing poles that were leaning against the wall. He handed one to Junior, then set forth towards the beach. 

“We do most of our fishing along the beach here,” he said as they walked. “A few guys take the boats out to deeper waters, but you’re not ready for that yet.”

“Why not?”

“The ocean can be dangerous,” Numar explained. “The currents can be unpredictable, and there are monsters out there sometimes. When you get the hang of fishing, maybe I can show you how to navigate the boats. But until then, I think its best that you stick around here.”

Junior didn’t argue with Numar. In fact, he liked the idea of fishing off the beaches in the early mornings. The air was cooler and often less humid than during the day, and when he got too warm, he would be able to dip his toes in the water. Did he know how to swim? Was it worth taking a dip and finding out? He supposed it depended how hot it got during the day. Surely if it got too hot, risking his life to cool off in the water would be worth it. After he at least caught himself a few fish.

He watched closely as Numar showed him how to bait and cast the line. It all seemed easy enough, however, he wasn’t expecting the amount of waiting that came with fishing. It seemed they did an awful lot of it. But when his line finally did pull, Numar excitedly showed him how to pull the fish in to shore. He proudly admired his first catch for a moment until Numar showed him how to slice and gut it. And soon, Junior was looking down at his lifeless catch.

“It smells,” he said simply.

Numar laughed. “It smells better after you cook it. And then you can eat it. I’ll show ya how to cook fish tonight.”

Junior followed Numar down the beach and toward the docks where he proceeded to demonstrate how to catch even more fish using traps. By the time the sun set behind the mountains behind them, they had a decent haul of fish that needed to be stored and ready to be delivered to the other villages throughout Hyrule. 

As promised, Numar showed him how to prep, store, and cook the fish, and they were soon eating a hot meal together in his hut. It was the first meal he had had since waking up, and he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until that moment. 

“It’s like you haven't eaten in years,” Numar commented with a chuckle. 

“I don’t know when I ate last,” Junior said. “Not since I woke up, anyway.”

Numar frowned. “You weren’t hungry?”

“Not really,” he said. “Not until now, anyway.” His brow furrowed as he recalled once more the chamber he awoke in and the strange device above him. It seemed likely he was in that chamber for the last ten years, and he couldn’t help but to wonder what kind of power the device inside had to keep him alive that whole time. Perhaps it was why he didn’t feel hungry right away. But he never dared mention this to anyone. He knew now that those who survived the war had every reason to be fearful of the unknown, and he was sure if he had told anyone about the chamber, they would mistake him for some sort of evil magic. 

And for all he knew, maybe they were right to fear him. Maybe he was evil. Maybe that was why he was locked away in the first place. Maybe he wasn’t a lost soldier at all, and that felt even more unsettling. He didn’t  _ feel _ evil. Though, he didn’t really know how he felt at all. Except for the few moments of strange, familiar sensations that he couldn’t explain, he felt nothing. And even that disturbed him slightly. 

“Nice catch today, boys,” Rozel said as he entered the hut. “I see we’ll make a fisherman outta you in no time, Junior!” He sat beside them on the floor. “Any memories come back to ya yet?”

Junior shook his head.

“Ah, well,” Rozel started. “Maybe it’s for the best. The mind is funny like that, yanno? It blocks out our most traumatizing moments. Who knows the awful things you saw during the war? Perhaps it's best that you never remember those things.”

Junior furrowed his brows, but did not respond. He didn’t like not knowing who he was. He thought it would be best to remember, no matter how much pain it might cause him. He desperately wanted to remember something. Anything. And even though he couldn’t remember his past, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had only just truly discovered himself, just to have it all taken away. He owed it to himself - he owed it to someone - to remember who he was. 


	33. Official Contest Rules

## Your mission, should you choose to accept it: write a chapter that follows Link as he takes back one of the Divine Beasts!

###  **Submissions Due: October 10th!  
Winners will be announced October 11th!**

**Le Rules and stuff**

  1. This should go without saying: work must be original and not plagiarized
  2. Chapters should reflect the nature and rating of the fic. SFW content only. There should be no need for sexual themes, anyway
  3. You may choose to write one chapter/one Divine Beast, or all four chapters/Divine Beasts, however, **only one of your submissions will be chosen as a winner**
  4. By submitting to the contest, you are agreeing to let me post your chapter here as part of the fic if you are a winner with appropriate credit to you.
  5. There is no set length to these submissions, so feel free to write as much as you'd like!
  6. I reserve the right to tweak winning submissions as necessary - mainly, I may simply add to it to help connect the winning chapters to the rest of the fic/other chapters. I think this may be best accomplished by writing my own chapters in between winning chapters, but I'll have a better idea of how to work these in so they feel seamless once winners are chosen. 
  7. I can't offer any other prize besides having your chapter posted and credited to you, plus bragging rights. I will announce winners on my Tumblr as well and we can be best friends forever <3



**How To Submit**

  1. You may upload your fic here on AO3 and comment with the link here
  2. If you do not use AO3, you may upload to Google Drive, One Drive, or any other share service and comment with the link here
  3. Please let me know if you need a third option
  4. **Please include in your submission:**
    1. Your AO3 user name or whatever name/alias you would like to be credited as
    2. A link to your AO3, Blog, Website, or whatever you'd like advertised (optional)



That should be it! Let me know if you have any questions! Have fun writing and good luck!


	34. Chapter 32

He had spent the next several days learning the ropes from Numar, and soon, he was on his own on the beach in the early morning with a fishing pole in hand, staring out over the ocean. He had stopped to set traps at the docks before he had made his way over, and he was grateful for the opportunity to reflect on his own. No other familiar sensations had come to him, nor any other unexplained memories, which meant all he had to go back to was the brief conversation he had had with a man he did not recognize. 

He tried to analyze the way he felt toward the man in an attempt to put the pieces together. There was a sense of respect, even pride. But every time he thought about the man, the grief washed through him again, the strongest of all the emotions he felt when he thought about him. 

Funny things, emotions were. In a matter of seconds, he could feel a wave of emotions so strongly, for people and moments and places he didn’t even remember. In fact, they were so strong, that already, it distracted him enough to lose his first bite of the day. 

_ “Emotions are a weakness. Emotions are what get you killed. The sooner you understand that, the better off you’ll be.” _

He blinked at the water as the waves lapped at his bare feet. It was the same voice from his earlier memory. The same man. Still, he could barely recall what the man looked like, or who his relationship was to him. The memory left him recoiling slightly, and he felt a sense of bitterness towards him. But the feeling felt like an old feeling; one he no longer felt toward him. Whoever he was. 

“Mornings are just the best, aren’t they?”

Junior turned to the voice that brought him out of his thoughts. A tall, dark skinned woman was walking down the beach, and she approached him with a smile.

“Sav’aq,” she said in greeting. But as she neared him, her smile disappeared, and her eyes widened.

“For the love of Hylia,” she nearly shouted. “Dahvi?!”

He blinked at her. “What?”

“You’re alive!”

He hesitated. “Do you… know me?”

She stared at him, mouth gaping slightly. “You… I… what? Of course I do!” She hesitated. “You… don’t know me?”

He frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I don’t. I guess… I lost my memory.”

“Oh, for the love of… you don’t know who you are?”

“You do.” He dropped his fishing pole and faced her. His forehead creased fiercely. “Tell me!”

She stared at him for a moment longer, then frowned. She regarded him painfully. “Oh, Dahvi,” she whispered.

“Is that… my name?”

She shook her head. “No. I mean. Yes. It was. It was the name Urbosa gave to you.” She paused. “You don’t… remember Urbosa?”

He couldn’t put a face to the name, but the name felt somewhat comforting to him. He shook his head. He could clearly read the pain that washed over her face in that moment, and she pulled her gaze away.

“Who… who is Urbosa?”

“She… was the leader of the Gerudo. She was a Champion in the war against the Calamity. And… she was your mother.”

“My mother?” His heart sank.

“Well. She raised you like her son. But, of course, you are not Gerudo. You are Hylian. And your name - your true name - is Link.”

Link. It was the name he had heard when he woke up in the chamber. His face paled, and he whispered the name to himself.

The Gerudo woman’s eyes narrowed. “How did you end up here?” she asked. “We… we thought you were dead.”

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. He hesitated, debating whether to tell her about the chamber. But since it seemed she knew him… “I woke up in some chamber. I found this.” He took the slate from where he kept it hanging off of his belt. “I think… it had me locked inside. But when I grabbed it, it opened. And I just walked and walked until I ended up here.”

Her eyes widened at the sight of the slate. “So… it's true. You were in the Shrine of Resurrection.”

“The what?”

“The chamber you were in,” she explained. “It was created by the Sheikah a very long time ago, to do exactly what it did to you. To keep one alive who is on the brink of death. Dah… Link. You were in there for ten years. And it must have wiped your memories.”

He hesitated. “Can you tell me who I am?”

She nodded and smiled. “Link. You are Hylian’s Chosen Hero. It is your destiny to save Hyrule from the Calamity. Princess Zelda… she is doing everything in her power to keep the Calamity at bay. But her power grows weak. She cannot do this without you.”

“Flavi,” Numar’s voice came from behind them. “I see you’ve met our newest recruit.”

The Gerudo woman turned to Numar. “You had him here this whole time and you never said anything?” she shouted at him.

Numar stared at her. “What are you talking about?” he sneered. “He only got here a week ago. He’s some lost kid -”

“Some lost kid,” Flavi hissed. “You idiot! This is Link! The Chosen Hero.”

Numar stared at her a moment more, than laughed. “What? You’re kidding.” But when she did not laugh, his brow furrowed. “I think you’ve been on the road too long.”

But Flavi slapped the back of his head. “Idiotic voe!” she snarled. She turned back to Link. “Listen to me,” she said. “You need to help Princess Zelda. You need to stop the Calamity before it can break free. But you can’t do it without the Master Sword.”

“Oh, you’re serious,” Numar muttered. He turned his attention to Link, staring at him open mouthed.

Link’s brow furrowed. “The Master Sword?”

“Only you can wield its true power,” Flavi said. “Only you can stop this!”

“I don’t even know how to use a sword.”

“You do,” Flavi said. “Link… you’ve trained your whole life for this. Even when you didn’t know who you were. You were always destined to save Hyrule. I think you always knew that, even when you were just the lost boy from Gerudo. Look deep inside of you, Link. I know you’ll see the truth. I know you’ll remember!”

Link hesitated. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked softly.

“You need to get the Master Sword,” Flavi said. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know where it is. But Impa should. You should find Impa and talk to her. She can help you.”

“Impa?”

“She’s the leader of the Sheikah, and the royal family’s advisor. Well, she was. But I’m sure she will have all the answers you need. You can find her in Kakariko. The village is north of here, on the other side of this mountain range. You’ll have to go back out across Lake Hylia, then go east through Dueling Peaks - the mountain that looks like it was cut down the middle. You remember that?”

Link nodded and she continued.

“It’s easy from there,” she said. “Once you get through Dueling Peaks, you immediately turn north and follow the road all the way to the village. It might take you a couple days on foot.” She turned to Numar. “You can afford to give the hero of Hyrule some provisions, yeah?”

Numar blinked at her a moment, then closed his mouth. “Yes,” he said. “I’m sure Rozel will be okay with that.”

Link’s brows furrowed. It was a lot of information to take in. Him, a hero? It didn’t seem possible. He didn’t know the first thing about fighting, except for what he experienced on the bridge, and outside the chamber - the shrine - when he first woke up. Surely this Calamity would be far more difficult an opponent.

“I know this is a lot,” Flavi said, seemingly reading his thoughts. Her forehead creased, and she regarded him sympathetically. “But I know you, Link. I knew you as Dahvi. I know the kind of man that you are. You are more than capable of doing this. Please… just give us a chance. Talk to Impa. I’m certain she will be able to help you regain your memories.” She looked sad once more. “I’ll admit, the memories might be hard for you. But you are the only one who can save us. You are the only one who can bring justice to those who have fallen defending this kingdom.”

Link looked at his feet and nodded slowly. “Alright,” he said softly. “I’ll try.”

“Let’s talk to Rozel,” Numar said, and he led the way back into the little fishing village where they found the elderly leader.

Rozel looked up at Flavi as the three of them approached, and he offered her a warm smile.

“My favorite traveler,” he said in greeting. “Ah, and I see you’ve met our new recruit. We’ve got a good haul this week.”

“Well, Rozel, I’ve got news for ya,” Flavi said. “Your new recruit is the hero of Hyrule.”

Rozel stared at her for a moment. “I beg your pardon?” He shook his head. “No, that’s not possible. Junior here has no memory -”

Flavi’s gaze narrowed on him. “You call him Junior?”

“He wanted to give him the name Rozel,” Numar said dryly.

Flavi folded her arms over her chest. “His name is Link. Trust me, Roz, I’ve known this kid his entire life. He trained with the Sheikah before he became a soldier of the royal guard. He was there with Princess Zelda when the Calamity took over. He must have been brought to the Shrine of Resurrection. That’s why he lost his memories.”

Rozel hesitated. He looked Link over carefully. “A soldier?”

Flavi glanced hesitantly at Link, then stepped forward. She grabbed Rozel’s upper arm and pulled him away slightly. She spoke in whispers, her gaze fierce on the elderly man.

“He’s the only chance we’ve got of ending this thing.”

“He doesn’t have a damned clue who he is. You can’t expect him to walk over to that thing and put his life on the line. Again.”

“Impa will help him,” Flavi said. “If there’s any hope for him to get his memories back, it’s with her.”

“And what do you know of his memories?” Rozel hissed. “Who has he lost in this war?”

“We’ve all lost people,” Flavi nearly barked at him.

“Those soldiers -”

“Those soldiers gave everything for this kingdom,” she snapped.

“And look what it’s done to them! Some have been so driven mad that they’ve turned on their own families!”

Flavi pressed her lips together, quiet for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. “He is our only hope,” she said.

“You best hope he’ll never remember what happened to him,” Rozel said. “Or you could very well lose your hero.”

“I believe in him,” Flavi said. She turned to Link, then forced a smile.

Rozel cleared his throat, then turned to Numar. “Make sure he’s prepared for his trip to Kakariko,” he instructed.

Numar nodded, then waved to Link, leading him across the village.

“War does terrible things to a man,” Rozel said softly. “Neither of us can even begin to imagine what he’s lost. I just hope if his memories return, he’s strong enough to bear that pain alone.”


	35. Chapter 33

With a full pack of food and clothing on his back and his sword at his side, Link set off the following morning, leaving Lurelin Village behind him and making the two day journey to Kakariko Village. He followed the road back the way he had first come, twisting through the forest and bringing him across the tattered bridge where he had seen the dragon. On the bridge he paused and looked out over the lake, listening to the crashing of the waterfalls around him. But this time, there was no sight of the mysterious creature.

He pressed forward through the forest until he came out on the other side and the Bridge of Hylia came into sight. To his relief, no other creature had come to occupy the bridge since he had last crossed it, and he was able to move across freely without an altercation. Night had since fallen, and when he got off the bridge, he moved off the road in search of a place to rest for the night.

He sat on the ground beneath a tree, opting not to start a fire. He opened his pack to eat one of the apples he brought with him. Across the way, he watched a herd of horses grazing. Their soft snorts and nickers accompanied by the evening sounds of crickets and a distant owl felt comforting. He was sure there was a memory somewhere locked away deep in his mind as a feeling of familiarity rose in his chest, and he let out a soft sigh.

He watched as one of the horses lifted its head, its ears turning to his direction. The horse watched him for a moment, then seemed to determine he wasn’t a threat and returned to its grazing. Link let his mind wander, wondering if he had a horse at one point. He supposed he did, if he were a soldier. A horse would have been nice to have now, surely shortening his trip to Kakariko. And it seemed likely he would be traveling all over Hyrule. Would the Sheikah give him a horse? Would he even know how to ride or handle such a large creature?

He blew his bangs out of his face. He tossed his finished apple behind him, then settled against the tree. He continued to watch the herd for a while longer until they eventually traveled out of his sight. He glanced at the night sky, catching a glimpse of a shooting star, then settled against the ground, using his cloak as a pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to the first light of dawn stretching over the horizon. He stretched his arms over his head, then gathered his things. He reached into his pack, pulling out another apple, then stood and returned to the road, casually eating his breakfast. He followed the road until he reached the end where it moved to the west and to the east, and he turned east to see the strange, split mountain that Flavi had called Dueling Peaks. He followed the road east, crossing a river and then moving along side of it as it drifted through the split mountain side.

As he walked, he could hear the distinct and familiar sounds of the shouts of the goblin-like creatures he had encountered a few times already. He pressed on slowly until their little camp came into sight on the other side of the river, and he hesitated. It didn’t seem like they had noticed him. He was unsure if they would notice him if he continued on, or if they could even cross the river to reach him.

He gripped his sword in hand as a cautionary measure, then continued on slowly and quietly, making sure to keep close to the edge of the mountain and hopefully out of sight. He watched the group closely as he passed, but they seemed completely unaware of his presence, too engaged with one another. A couple seemed to fight over a raw fish, while another napped lazily in front of the fire. There appeared to be two more taking watch, but for the moment, they were distracted watching the scuffling over the dead fish.

Link quickened his pace, taking advantage of their distraction, and he was soon out of sight, emerging out of the split mountain and onto the other side. He took the road that moved north as Flavi instructed, crossing the two rivers and moving up the slope as the road curved around the mountains and into the hidden valley village of Kakariko. Rock cliffs stretched up on either side of him, and as the road crested, he reached a gated entry way, the gates open for travelers.

The village sloped away below where he entered. Several homes with rattan rooves lined the road. Across the village, he could see a much taller building, a long set of steps leading up to it. Behind it, waterfalls cascaded down the cliffs, a small pond forming around the building. A river stretched away from it, winding through the village. 

Link followed the road down into the village where several Sheikah children ran about, shouting and giggling to one another. A single dog chased them, and several chickens were scattered about, plucking away at the bugs on the ground. A few Sheikah could be seen outside, tending to the fields, or chatting casually to one another, but none of them seemed to notice his presence.

He followed the road as it curved around, leading him into the heart of the village. He stood before the larger building, sitting quiet on its hilltop, and contemplated going up the steps. It seemed an important building, and Impa, he thought, was an important person. Perhaps he would find her inside. But before he could ascend the steps, he caught a glimpse of a figure watching him from the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a Sheikah man a few yards away from him, staring at him wide-eyed. His lips parted slightly as if he were about to speak, but all he could do was utter a single word.

“Link.”

Link hesitated. He looked the man up and down. He supposed he should know this man; the man clearly knew who he was. He pressed his lips together.

“Uh. Do you know me?”

The Sheikah blinked at him, then his brows furrowed. “What?”

Link shrugged. “Sorry,” he offered. “I don’t know you. I guess I lost my memories.”

The Sheikah’s face paled slightly. 

“I’m looking for Impa,” Link said when he did not speak. “Can you tell me where she is?”

He nodded slowly. He moved forward, stepping around Link, uttering a simple “Come” as he ascended the steps.

Link hesitated, then followed the Sheikah up the steps and into the building. Two Sheikah women stood before one another, seemingly in the midst of conversation. One was young, seemingly around Link’s age, while the other appeared much older. They both turned to regard their visitors, and when their gazes met Link’s, their eyes widened in shock.

“Link,” the older Sheikah whispered. She turned a questioning gaze to the Sheikah man beside him, but no one spoke further.

Link cleared his throat. “Uh. I was told to find someone named Impa.”

The older woman turned her gaze back to him. Her forehead creased. “I am Impa.”

The younger Sheikah turned to her. “He has no memory, Grandmother,” she said softly.

Impa’s eyes saddened. “It seems so, Paya,” she said. She met Link’s gaze. “Can you tell me what has happened to you?”

“No,” he started. “Not before I woke up in… a shrine?”

Impa nodded. “Yes. The Shrine of Resurrection. You were put there when the Calamity began in hopes that your life could be saved.” She let out a heavy sigh. “It seems that much worked. What happened after you woke up?”

Link recounted his journey since the time he woke up almost two weeks ago. He explained how he ventured out into Hyrule and wandered around until he ended up in Lurelin Village. He explained how the villagers took him in and how he eventually came across the Gerudo woman Flavi who recognized him and explained to him who he was. 

“She told me you would be able to help me,” he concluded. “And… maybe you could help me get my memories back.”

The room fell quiet. The three Sheikah exchanged uneasy glances with one another.

“I’ve gotten the feeling that perhaps I don’t want to get my memories back,” Link muttered.

“I cannot help you with your lost memories,” Impa said regretfully. “I’m sorry, Link. I do not know if you will ever get them back. But right now, Princess Zelda is doing everything she can to hold back the Calamity. Hyrule needs your help.”

He hesitated. “What do I need to do?”

Impa smiled. “Always willing, even without your memories. Very well. If you want a fighting chance against Ganon, you must free the four Divine Beasts. It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you. They were created to defend Hyrule from evil. However, during the Calamity, Ganon turned them against us. The Champions who piloted them… were all killed. New Champions will need to be appointed to man the machines once they’ve been reclaimed.”

“What about the Master Sword?” Link asked.

Impa nodded. “Defeating Ganon will not be possible without the power of the Master Sword, even with the help of the Divine Beasts. You will find it in the Great Forest in northern Hyrule.”

Link was quiet for a moment, letting the information Impa gave him sink in. His brow furrowed in thought as he tried to piece together the sporadic memories that had come to him so far. He met Impa’s gaze. “Did I… know the Champions?”

Impa turned her gaze to the ground. “Yes,” she said. “There was Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion. Mipha, the Zora Champion. Daruk, the Goron Champion. And Revali, the Rito Champion.”

Urbosa. Flavi had mentioned her name. His… mother? His forehead creased deeply.

“Urbosa,” he echoed. “She was… Flavi said she raised me.”

“Yes,” Impa said softly. 

“I had a memory… of a Hylian man. But I don’t know who he is.”

“Perhaps it will come to you,” Impa said. She avoided his gaze. “Nevertheless. The fate of Hyrule is on your shoulders. I know this is a lot to ask of you, Link, but you are the only one who can save what remains of this kingdom.”

“Alright,” he said slowly. He sucked in a breath. “I’ll do what I can.”

Impa offered him a sad smile. “I knew we could count on you,” she said. “Find the Master Sword. Free the Divine Beasts. Do not let those who have sacrificed their lives for us die in vain.”

Link nodded. He turned his gaze from Impa to the Sheikah man, but he, too, seemed to be avoiding his gaze, looking instead at the floor with furrowed brow. Link glanced at the young Sheikah, and her cheeks warmed. She smiled and averted his gaze as well. Without a word, Link turned away from them and stepped outside into the village once more.

He trotted down the steps, following the road he came in on. Still, none of the other Sheikah seemed to notice his presence, going on about their days completely unaware of the supposed hero that walked through their village. He didn’t know how well-known he was before the Calamity, though judging by how few people recognized him, he supposed there were many who were unaware of who Hyrule’s hero was. The hero could have been anybody. And he felt like a nobody. Certainly no hero.

Still, he pressed onward, leaving the village behind him in hopes that in his travels, his memories might return to him. It seemed he had no other purpose in life. Certainly not one that he could remember. But he felt compelled to do this for the old Sheikah woman. He didn’t feel very confident in his own abilities, but it seemed everyone else did. They knew him better than he did. And all he could do was trust that they were right about him; that he could be the hero they needed.


	36. Author Update

Hey everyone! I kind of have a big announcement to share with y'all, but it's a little **bittersweet**.

I have been presented with a really cool opportunity that _maybe might just be kinda big for me_ (fingers crossed!!) I can't say anything officially _yet_ , but I've been slowly starting work on this project and it's already been taking up a lot of my time. Trying to work on that and the too many fanfics I've got going on is leaving me feeling way burnt out. Unfortunately, I just don't think I will have the time to continue to work on both, so it is with a heavy heart that I **officially announce that I will be taking a break from fanfics and AO3.**

That being said, I have been on AO3 for a long time and I have **every intent** on returning and finishing up my current WIPs, including _**Metanoia, The Lost Hero, and my Shadows of Hyrule Series** _(which has a few more books in progress!) As of right now, however, I just don't know when I will be able to get to them. I was hoping to get them finished up before really diving into this new project, but it's just not looking like that will be possible for me right now. There may be a time where I'm able to get a chapter posted, but if any updates do come, they will be very sporadic. I deeply apologize for this - it was not easy for me to come to this decision as I am very invested in these fics. But I am also very excited for where this new project may lead for me! And I need to be able to put 100% into this for a while!

I have no idea of time frame right now. This project could move quickly for me and I may be able to come back to AO3 soon and continue updates on my WIPs. But as of right now, I just have no ideas.

I am always active on my social media accounts, however, and I will do my best to keep them updated with everything I've got going on. If you have an interest in my new project, you can always follow me to see the official announcement (which should be coming within the next month or two!) And I will likely post updates on my fics as well - like when I may be able to return!

  * For updates on my fics, you can follow me on Tumblr: <https://katedoesfics.tumblr.com/>
  * You can also follow my official author Tumblr where I will post updates on my original works and up coming projects:[ https://drinkcoffee-writebooks.tumblr.com](https://drinkcoffee-writebooks.tumblr.com/) [you will find my Patreon link there as well!]
  * I even offer a monthly newsletter if anyone would rather receive that instead of following me on Tumblr: [Click here to sign up!](https://wordpress.us4.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=bce757d0d6bcbc9373dcce74a&id=b1e26cca3c)
  * And you can even join my little Discord server and chat with me! I'll be posting updates there as well! <https://discord.gg/XP9fah3N>



You can expect to see some big updates coming within the next month or two on my Tumblr, Patreon, and Discord! I hope to see some of you there! If not, I hope you all stay healthy and safe and from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the support and kind words you've shared with me over the years <3 It all means so much to me - more than you know!! And I'm truly grateful for the little community of friends I've made on AO3. I know I'm in no way popular, but even seeing the same few names leave comments and kudos always makes me so happy! Please know that I see each and every one of you and I love you all <3

Take care, don't be a stranger! And I hope to see you all here on AO3 soon ^_^ 

xoxox Kate <3


End file.
